Words Get In The Way
by Harry Fado
Summary: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt can't remember the first time he started having these feelings, it almost felt like they had always been there. The worries that he wasn't good enough, that he would never be enough for Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

In every other aspect of his life, Kurt was confident, he was an amazing singer (could totally hit that high f note), he was attractive enough (not in the Lima scene but throw him into a city, like Manhattan or LA and he knew the gays would be all over him) and he was smart(not like genius smart but he had enough intelligence to briefly scan his notes before an exam and receive a b+ without an substantial effort). He was no longer in that segregated wasteland that he not so fondly remembered as high school. He had done something with his life, he had gone to New York University and majored in fashion and design. His first fashion review had been an expected success, the critics said he was innovative (well, duh) and he could work virtually where ever he choose. For right now, he chose Lima, helping his dad at the garage, because he was a good devoted son, and , he reminded himself, it was definitely not because he wanted to be near his smoking hot boyfriend of almost 2 years Noah Puckerman.

His life was put together, organized, and he had plenty of time to sketch his new men's collection for Calvin Klein, and if part of that collection did include men's coveralls that had been brilliantly tweaked to high fashion standards, that did not mean they were inspired by days of watching Noah Puckerman bent under the hood of a car, his cover all unbuttoned to his waist and hanging down exposing his powerful muscled arms in a white wife beater. No way.

So basically, Kurt Hummel had it going on.

But throw in one tall, dark_ ex_jock who used to throw him into dumpsters all through high school and Kurt Hummel was immediately reduced to an insecure mess. It didn't matter that said exjock was currently kneeling in between Kurt's outstretched legs, lips wrapped tightly around the tip of his leaking cock, the only thing Kurt could think of between strangled moans was, "Why is he keeping his eyes closed? is he imagining someone else?"

Puck glanced up, grey eyes locking with Kurt's as he tongued the bundle of nerves, vigorously, just below the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt jerked, whimpering, helpless to move as Noah was holding down his hips. He drew his knees up when he felt the slick tip of Puck's finger enter him.

"Shit Kurt, so fucking tight." Puck groaned , moving the single digit in and out in a practiced motion. It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first, scissoring inside of him, loosening him up for something that was far bigger than Puck's fingers.

Kurt felt like his body was on fire, the dual stimulation on his dick and the slight burn of Puck's fingers were driving him crazy. When Puck crooked his fingers in just the right way, hitting the bundle of nerves deep within him, Kurt cried out shamelessly, too far gone to care if his father might hear. Tilting his slender hips and grasping the chair for support, he rose and fell in labored movements, riding Puck's fingers on the down stroke and pushing into his wet, hot mouth on the up.

Puck pulled off, his eyes dark as they gazed between Kurt's spread legs, he was watching his fingers moving in and out of the slick, puffy entrance. Kurt moaned at the feral look in Puck's eyes, unintentionally bouncing down harder, head thrown back. He felt his balls draw up tight, a hot coil of heat low in his belly. He knew he had to come.

"Sh baby" Pucks slipped his fingers out of Kurt, his fingers pressing soothingly against Kurt's puckered rim as he fumbled for a condom.

"No, no condom." Kurt drew Puck up from his knees and yanked him against his chest, wrapping his legs around Puck's hips tightly, "I wanna feel you come in me" He moaned aloud at just the thought of Puck filling him up with his hot release.

"You're taking the birth control shots?"

Kurt nodded vigorously, he would agree to anything at this moment if it meant Noah would finally push in to him.

Puck froze, "Shit…okay" He guided his thick cock to Kurt's stretched entrance, pushing slowly inside, the head of his dick catching and then sinking past the tight muscle. "God baby…so tight, so damn tight always." He bottomed out in one smooth thrust, his balls resting flush against Kurt.

Kurt felt so full, he always did at first, every time it seemed impossible that his small body would be able to take Puck's massive cock but in the end, it always did. He could feel the bulbous head deep inside of him . He shifted experimentally and felt a violent shiver of pleasure break through him.

Puck groaned, feeling Kurt's muscles clench tightly around his dick, giving him such exquisite pleasure, it was almost painful. The need, the instinct to move was overwhelming but he would wait until Kurt was adjusted and relaxed. He would rather die than hurt him.

He stayed still above Kurt, hearing their ragged breathing blend together until finally Kurt gave him a small nod, his dark hair plastered against his head, lips bitten red- it was too much. Puck pulled out until just his cockhead was within the snug heat and then slammed back in, setting a vicious pace.

Kurt arched his back and screamed when Puck grabbed one of his legs, shifting it higher against his shoulder and changing the angle so that Puck hit his prostrate on every hard stroke.

"Ahh …N-n-noah…_please please please_" Kurt was reduced to begging, his mouth agape, his hips furiously rising to meet Pucks thrusts, every cell in him thrilling at the slick slide of Puck's thick cock against his nerve endings. He felt close to coming, his own dick laying against his belly, swollen and neglected but it was enough.

"Yea, you like that?" Puck slammed back into Kurt, feeling the smaller man tremble, his manicured nails digging half moon crescents into his shoulders. Puck grunted at the pain pleasure, "So hungry for it. So greedy for my cock" He whispered

"_yea yea yea_" Kurt babbled. He was so close, so close- Puck pulled out of him. Kurt was bewildered, feeling bereft and empty until Puck hurriedly changed their positions. Puck lifted Kurt on top of his thighs, his hands tweaking the pale pink nipples as Kurt looked down at him questioningly.

"Ride me" Puck responded, his mouth latching on to a small nub, teasing it into hardness while Kurt mewled above him, grinding down on his hardness. When Kurt made no move to comply, Puck jerked back his head, sucking a mark unto his pale neck, one hand reaching between them to deliver rough pulls to Kurt's dick. He cold tell the younger man was close. "Come on." He tilted his hips, the head of his cock nudging Kurt's hole teasingly, "Grab my dick and put it up your ass" He could feel the smear of precome that shot against Kurt's entrance, " I'll make you come so hard you'll think you were dying"

"Oh god, yes, yea." Kurt reached behind him, one hand firmly around Puck's thick girth as he sank all the way down. The hard length splitting him open. Immediately, he rocked his hips, whimpering constantly at the pressure against his sweet spot. Puck steadied his movements, rotating Kurt's slim hips in small, controlled circles so that the head of his dick was pressing persistently against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt came with a hoarse cry, his head tossed back, neck exposed to Puck's greedy eyes. Kurt must have blacked out, his orgasm that intense because when he came to, it was to Puck's voice, whispering filthy praise in his ears, still unbearably hard and thrusting inside his tight, now overly sensitive sheath.

"Such a good boy, coming with only my cock in you. So fucking hot for it." Puck thrust hard, once, twice and then pulled out flipping a dazed Kurt over, onto his knees, positioning his lax hands to grip the back of the couch.

When Puck slid into him again Kurt whimpered, hands clenching hard on the couch top, his sated dick twitching desperately, trying to fill again despite having come less than 5 minutes ago. Puck continued to pound into him relentlessly from behind, fingers a bruising grip at his waist, for what seemed like minutes, hours, days all Kurt could do was hold on for the ride, his head bent, hanging down between his shoulders and gasping for breath, sweat trickling down his neck. Finally, Puck came, his hot come splashing deep inside Kurt, triggering violent spurts from Kurt's spent dick as well.

Puck panted against his neck, thrusting shallowly through his orgasm, relishing the feeling of his own come sliding hot against him in Kurt's gripping channel.

"Mm." He pulled out of Kurt, noting the flinch from the smaller body, he turned Kurt over and on to his lap. His lips found Kurt's soft ones and melded together, his tongue pressing hotly within the sweet cavern. His fingers sought out the used, puffy hole between Kurt's legs and he marveled at his own slick essence now present, dripping down Kurt's thighs, "Hey Hummel…?"

"What?" Kurt yawned.

"You're leaking" Puck smirked.

"Asshole." Kurt laughed, then settled against him. He was almost asleep when he felt Puck shift from under him quietly.

"Hey," He lifted his head up and looked at Noah in the darkening room, "Where are you going?"

Noah pulled up his pants, "Class baby."

Kurt squinted at the digital clock, "But it's almost 8 o'clock…. I thought we could go get dinner."

Puck yanked his shirt over his head, "Not tonight." He attempted to fix his hair which had long since grown out of his adolescent Mohawk, "I started night classes remember?"

Kurt was sullen, pulling his own button down on.

"Hey, don't pout baby." Puck kissed him quickly , "I'll see you tonight alright" he kissed him again, "Later on, okay?"

"I'm not pouting." Kurt replied, unfolding his legs from under him he stood up, making to pass by Puck and go into the bathroom.

Puck grabbed his arm, spinning him around and kissing him hard, his tongues delving into the smaller man's mouth hungrily. He reluctantly broke away, knowing that he _did _have to go to class. "I've got to go." He gave another quick kiss, " Love you, baby."

Kurt nodded mutely , staring at the door long after it closed.

This is when his doubts came creeping back in. When he was alone in his basement, the empty room mocking him, he would start to wonder what Noah saw in him, why would he want to stay with a naïve inexperienced guy like Kurt?

Noah had gotten even better looking as he had aged, as gorgeous as he had been at sixteen, he was stunning at 25, still hounded by lonely housewives at every turn. The first time Kurt had noticed that his appeal had widened considerably was when Noah had visited him in Los Angeles last year. While Kurt had been grinning widely at the approaching figure of his boyfriend, he had noticed several other people doing the same. Their appreciative glances had made Kurt swell with pride at first but then he had noticed, that same night when they had been at dinner, the subtle way the waitress showcased her fake breasts in Noah's face, despite the fact that Kurt had been all but plastered to Noah's side.

It happened constantly. He felt like everyone who looked at Noah with him, dismissed him immediately, as if they knew that Kurt wouldn't be much competition if they decided to pursue Noah seriously . It started him wondering, when he wasn't there, what did Noah do when he encountered that kind of attention? He couldn't imagine the Noah he knew in high school, the stud of Lima, would turn all his admirers down.

Kurt sighed, he needed to shower and stop feeling bad about himself. Regardless of what happened in the past, he and Noah were separate people, they loved each other now, had been together for years.

His phone vibrated, "_Noah_" flashing vibrantly on the screen. He opened the message and his heart sank.  
_  
__New project, getting together with some classmates. Can't make it to night :[ Love you_

Kurt tamped down on the mounting insecurity and resisted the urge to throw his very expensive iphone against the wall. He had to get started on dinner in half an hour.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt sat behind the desk in his father's office, staring pensively at Noah through the window as he handed a fake plastic tramp her car keys, a smile lingering on his face. The bimbo was batting her lashes and smiling back at Noah as he wiped his hands on a handkerchief, sticking it in his back pocket casually. Kurt's hand's tightened on his pencil dangerously. This was the fourth time "Mrs. Carter" had been at the garage in two weeks. Which may not be too suspicious but the woman was driving a brand new lexus, it was hard to believe that the car would have so many problems. Kurt envisioned ripping her perfectly blonde head off. She reminded him of Quinn, perfect, blonde , Cheerio Quinn who Kurt had watched jealously from his locker as she and Noah had walked past him in the halls, the perfect king and queen, not even acknowledging his presence.

Okay so maybe, _maybe_ he'd had a small thing for Noah Puckerman in high school and how pathetic was that? To secretly dream about the same guy who only knew you existed when it came time to throw you in the dumpster. That was one of the reasons why when he had returned to Lima on a short visit two and a half years ago, Kurt had been sure that Noah's flirtatious glances and slight touches where all an elaborate ploy to humiliate him for old times sake, that or the football player was a real light weight and drunk off his ass. Either way Kurt had bolted and it had taken weeks of Noah practically hounding him for Kurt to be able to give into living one of his oldest fantasies and give them a try.

Kurt smiled softly as he remembered the day everything had come to a head. He had let himself into his house to find Noah sitting on his bedroom in the dark. It had been just the two of them and they had finally talked, like really talked, without Kurt wanting to bolt or look around for his old tormentors, Puck's teammates. Brittle laughter cut through the air and Kurt looked up just in time to see the housewife lay her heavily jeweled hand on Noah's forearms. He watched as Noah made no move to back away and then really did break his pencil in half.

His dad came in and looked at Kurt questioningly, " Problem son?"

Kurt looked back down at his sketch pad, "Nothing. I'm just working on the Calvin sketches"

Burt Hummel wasn't too keen on the gay thing but he had accepted his son a long time ago. But accepting his Kurt, the little boy who would smear lipstick on himself while studying the mouth of his Malibu Barbie studiously, as being in a relationship with Noah Puckerman, that was another thing. Noah may be one of his best mechanics but he sure as hell wasn't good enough for his only son. Now looking at Kurt's sour expression and following his gaze to where it rested on an oblivious Puck, Burt knew he was right. Every time Kurt was unhappy, Noah Puckerman was at the center of the cause.

Burt wiped his hands awkwardly and looked over the etchings on the paper which turned out to be, not clothing, but that Puckerman kids face, captured from every possible angle. He grunted, "They must be really interested in Noah."

"Wha?" He looked down and flipped the page hurriedly, a soft blush covering his cheeks, " That was an old page." he held the book up, sketches of mens suits and pants, " This is what I was working on."

Burt nodded in agreement and sat down. He watched Kurt with a smile as his son turned the pages and explained some of his favorite designs.

When he reached the coveralls, Burt was impressed. "Guess the old man inspired you eh?" looks a lot like the uniforms we wear around here."

Kurt arched one brow and then looked from the sketches to Burt, then back to the sketches, "I don't even see the comparison."

"That's a coverall" he pointed

"No" Kurt corrected slowly, 'That is a fabulous men's jumpsuit that I created."

"Nice coveralls baby" Noah entered the air conditioned office, sauntering past Burt and turned Kurt's face to kiss him slowly.

Burt fumed. He hated seeing this and by the look that Puckerman kid gave him when he pulled back, Burt knew that the brat had an idea of how he felt about seeing them together.

"You think?" Kurt's face had turned soft

"Yep. I want first dibs on the prototypes, it'll spice up my look."

"Okay" Kurt smiled happily

Burt Hummel was officially bewildered. There were things he would apparently never understand about his son. When he saw the young couple move to kiss again he coughed loudly. Puck laughed

Burt frowned, "Kurt, did you maybe want to go out for dinner tonight? There's a new seafood restaurant opening up, thought it'd be nice, or…cool, to check it out."

Kurt's face lit up, "I've heard of it. I have the perfect Burberry check mini gingham shirt to go with that ambiance." he looked at Noah hopefully, " Coming?"

Noah shook his head, " Class tonight remember?"

Kurt sighed, "How could I forget. You have something class or class related every night." he began gathering up his materials that had somehow ended up scattered across the desk through out the course of the day "Looks like it's me and you tonight old man" he smiled tightly, "I'll go home and pick out something for you to wear."

"Kurt" Puck began but the smaller man was already brushing past him and out the door. Puck sighed then turned to Burt, "What'd I do?"

Burt studied him for a moment. The whole entire exchange seemed cut and dry to Burt who had a lifetime of experience interpreting Kurt conversation. It seemed pretty obvious that Kurt, for reasons which he would never understand, actually wanted to spend more time with the Puckerman kid. Instead of explaining this to the smug mechanic , he shrugged instead, "Who knows how his mind works?"

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The restaurant was fantastic. Burt had called ahead so he and Kurt had been ushered past the line of waiting guests, to be seated immediately at one of the best tables.

Kurt was impressed. The place was tastefully decorated in soft whites and azure, lights twinkling above them , almost mirroring the night sky. The main dining room was subtle but intensely romantic, making Kurt wish that Noah had been able to join them. He looked across the table at his father, who thanks to him looked very presentable and refined in his dark green dinner jacket and slacks, and felt a bit guilty. He had been very wrapped up in his relationship for the past couple of weeks, he should spend more time with his father. He remembered that, before Noah, it had been just the two of them. Spontaneously he gripped his dad's hand across the table.

Burt looked up surprised to see the traces of sadness that had been lingering on Kurt's face since they left the house, gone. He smiled back.

"It's good to get out dad," Kurt grinned, "Just the two of us"

The waiter arrived at that moment, recommending what wines would be best with the courses offered. Kurt looked to his dad, Burt looked a little overwhelmed.

"We need a moment more" Kurt smiled sweetly at the waiter, "But could you bring us a seafood appetizer please." he reopened his menu and perused through it. This place was really nice, his stomach grumbled appreciatively at the fine selection

"Seafood appetizer?" Burt asked, "Will I be able to eat that without choking?" he looked around self consciously, "I think I'd kill everybody in the restaurant for just a steak."

Kurt laughed softly, "Relax dad, its not so much the exotic fish as it is how they prepare. So you're good." He sipped his water, 'Oh and the appetizer has grilled lobster tail, prawn, scallop and smoked salmon roulade with salad greens tossed in raspberry dressing.'

"Hm. Sounds good. " Then he chuckled, "Not too sure about the raspberry dressing but everything else sound great."

"Dad, if you're that freaked out about this place, why suggest it?"

"I know it's the kind of place you would've liked and gone to in New York." Burt shrugged, "beside I wanted you to have a good time."

"Dad, I always have a good time with you. Even if its just at Ralph's steak house" He laughed at the same time his phone vibrated. A message from Noah. They had been fighting at Noah's apartment until an hour before when Kurt had left to meet his dad at the house.

He opened the message discretely, aware of his father's eyes on him. Sorry I'm such an idiot all the time. Come over tonight?

Kurt tapped his hands against the screen before typing out his response. Me too. Idk might be late

"Everything alright Kurt?"

He looked up, 'Yea. That was just Noah. We were kind of arguing before but we're okay now."

"I see." Burt studied his utensils, 'Is everything okay with you two?"

"Uh- huh" Kurt replied neutrally and was saved of having to elaborate as the waiter returned, setting their appetizers in front of them. Kurt hurriedly dug in with a flourish , decidedly ignoring the vibrating in his front pocket.

"What do you think dad?"

"Not bad." Burt mumbled around a mouthful of salmon, 'this raspberry stuff ain't all that bad."

Kurt smiled, "Now we just have to place our order, our waiter is staring at us."

"I have no idea what to pick, I thought there were three types of fish salmon , cod and bass, apparently I was wrong. " he closed his menu, "You pick something Kurt, I trust your judgment."

Before Kurt could respond a voice broke in, "You should try the grilled salmon with a barbecue teriyaki glaze or Cajun shrimp with the fruity, pink wines." Kurt looked up, his lips moving from a moue to a surprised 'o', The man continued" Have you tried this one?" he held up a embellished bottle, "German Riesling is light, slightly sweet, with crisp, racy acidity. It is perfect with scallops, clams, pollock, grilled shrimp, calamari, trout, or baked oysters."

"Do you work here?" Burt broke the silence as Kurt just studied the man and then gasped, standing up suddenly and throwing his hands around the man's neck. Burt watched unsure of what he was seeing.

Kurt finally turned to his dad, smiling widely, "Dad this is a friend of mine, Milo Ventimiglia , Milo, Dad".

The dark headed man took his hand firmly, tucking a large swatch of thick hair behind his ear, 'Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel, I've heard a lot about you. Hell, first year at NYU Kurt was so homesick he'd-"

"Alright, alright." Kurt clapped his friend on the back, " I think that's enough reminiscing . What brings you to our humble town?"

"Look around you." Milo replied, giddy, "This was my dream, remember? I'd describe it to you in aching detail."

"You're kidding?' Kurt was shocked

"Yup, this is my restaurant. My third to be exact."

"Dad this is Milo's restaurant!" Kurt was jumping with excitement. He was genuinely happy for his friend. If anyone deserve this kind of success it was Milo.

Milo grinned, "Whatever you have, it's on the house."

"We couldn't' Kurt began.

"We could" Burt interrupted, " and why don't you sit down. I'd love to reminisce."

"Dad." Kurt said exasperatedly

Over an hour later and the three of them were still sitting around the table and laughing. Kurt was positively beaming, his cheeks flushed as he excitedly retold the story of Milo's stint down the runway for one of his fashion shows, "So he came out, and he looked absolutely perfect. Like he'd been modeling his entire life." Kurt paused dramatically and Milo cringed, ' then all of a sudden, half way down the runway, Milo yells 'fuck I forgot the scarf!' turns to go back and get it, realizes that he's in the middle of the runway about halfway off, turns to go back and collides with the incoming line of models and-"

"They all go tumbling down to the ground!" Milo finished, "that was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life but it broke my bad habit of thinking out loud."

Burt guffawed, genuinely laughing. He was enjoying hearing about the missing years of his son's life. Kurt had never gone into explicit detail of his comings and goings. It was nice to see this side of him. A happier side, that had rarely been seen when Kurt was in high school. The children there hadn't made it particularly easy for a gay student, Kurt would usually have to pack two changes of clothes to combat the slushsies that were regularly thrown in his face.

"… doesn't matter the reviews were a hit. Mostly about the disaster on the catwalk, but they were talking about my clothes anyway." Kurt said

"Wish I could've been there" Burt said. He remembered that at that time he couldn't make time to get away from the garage, " But I had about 50 new shipments coming in."

"Oh yeah? Were do you work?"

"I own a mechanic shop, about a couple miles up the road."

"Yeah? My prius has been acting up. Makes like a whrrr, whrrr sound when I accelerate." Milo elaborated, "So what is it or like, what do you think t is?

"Why does everyone think that a mechanic can automatically diagnose a car just by hearing a sound?"

"S-sorry?" Milo offered but Kurt laughed and swatted his dad's shoulder, 'he's just kidding Milo"

"A Prius?" Burt mused, "one of those electric cars?" When Milo nodded he continued, "You're in luck, I've got a mechanic that specializes in those fancy cars." He thought of Noah, knew the kid would be working the afternoon shift, "Why don't you bring it by tomorrow 'round 2? It's getting late anyway. " Burt offered

"Sure!" Milo smiled, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Hummel and please tell all your rich friends to come in here and spend tons of money."

Burt laughed, "Sure thing." He looked at Kurt, "You going to stick around or…" he trailed off.

Kurt looked taken aback, then answered resolutely "I think we'll catch up a bit more if that okay with you dad. Milo can give me a ride"

"That's fine son' he waved as he left, "Drive safe."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

By the time Milo dropped Kurt off outside his house it was nearing one in the morning. After chatting and bringing up memories, between the two of them they had consumed a bottle of wine and a handful of mixed drinks. That was the reason why Kurt was swaying as he hopped up the steps humming Bad Romance. Apparently after 11, the downstairs opened as a lounge, Milo said to attract the "younger demographic" so they had spent some time dancing to Lady Gaga's hits. Kurt giggled, Noah would have hated it, the man cried bloody murder every time he even thought he heard an electro pop beat. He let himself into the silent house, working extra hard to weave his way silently to the basement . Once he was down there he passed out atop the covers, squirming to get comfortable and realized he had a hard on. Where was Noah? His sleepy mind tried to rationalize events, he had a hard on, Noah liked to fuck him, that would take care of his hard on, so where was Noah?

Oh! He remembered suddenly. Noah was at school. His phone vibrated and Kurt picked it up staring at the glowing screen warily. He clicked to open his message inbox and found the one from a couple hours earlier from Noah, he had written, _No matter how late come over, I wanna sleep next to you._ He clicked over to the newest message, it simply read _Please_. Kurt rolled over on to his side, tugging the comforter over his head, his pleasant drunken haze starting to turn queasy at the edges, annihilating all thoughts of sex from his mind.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

When he woke up his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with the same cotton that currently occupied his throbbing head.. He groaned shifting slowly until he lay on his back, his eyes tightly shut. He'd forgotten how bad hangovers could be. Noah wasn't big on drinking because of the way he'd seen his mom let alcohol decimate her life, so the two of them rarely drank, wine occasionally but no hard liquor.

He swatted at a fly that was persistently flitting against his face and yelped when his hand slapped against warm flesh. His eyes snapped open to see Noah cradling his jaw.

"Damn it Hummel, what the fuck?" he rubbed his reddening face

Kurt sat up,the regretted it as his head swam "Sorry! Sorry, I thought you were an insect." he apologized.

Noah gave him a mock glare, "Yea well, I guess I've been called worse. 95% percent of said insults have probably come from your bitchy ass anyway."

Kurt sank back into the pillows, "I'm in no mood to snark with you Puckerman."

"Yea. You're hung over." he handed Kurt a water bottle and 2 aspirin, "Looks like you had a pretty rowdy time for a supposedly quiet father and son night."

"We got carried away." Kurt swallowed the pills dry. He knew he'd have to tell Noah about Milo eventually but if he wanted Noah to like Milo he couldn't associate him so early on with this behavior.

"Your Dad must handle his alcohol real well. He strolled into the office at seven thirty sharp."

Kurt shrugged at him, grabbing up one half of the grilled cheese sandwich that was on the breakfast tray Noah had balanced across his knees. "What were you doing there so early anyway?"

Noah frowned," You never returned my texts. I went by to see if you had maybe opened up shop."

"Sorry" he mumbled, "Too much wine, goes straight to my head and all." He chewed slowly, "This helps though. I feel better already, how'd you know?"

"Same thing I used to make for my mom."

The food dissolved into sawdust in Kurt's mouth and his nausea returned, this time having nothing to do with the alcohol he'd consumed. "Noah…"

"Shit, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Puck retracted hurriedly, settled himself against Kurt's side, moving the breakfast tray to the night stand in the process, 'I know you're not… I wasn't trying to imply-"

"Noah." Kurt interrupted, "It's okay, really." He finished up his half of the sandwich while Noah stroked his hair and asked him questions about the new restaurant. It would have been the perfect opportunity to tell Noah about Milo but for some reason he couldn't fathom, he just could not bring himself to. Instead he talked about what they ate, how romantic the place was, how much Kurt wished Noah was there.

Noah smiled at him and rubbed his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip, " Your hair's a mess sweetheart."

Kurt grimaced, "I know . I can feel it. I don't think I'm brave enough to even attempt it right now." He hid his face against Noah chest in embarrassment, "You must think I look hideous."

Noah laughed, "I think your adorable." He forced Kurt's head up to kiss the tip of his nose. "And possibly still a little bit drunk." he got to his feet, "and now I have to get back to work or your dad will probably jump on the opportunity to fire my ass"

"Don't be silly! He likes you." Kurt returned, it was an old conversation between the two of them.

"Yea well, I think he'd like me a lot more if I didn't suck his son's dick." he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, pulling the bedspread beneath his chin, "Try and sleep it off. I left an orange if you wake up hungry."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Noah Puckerman was a man on a mission. He had been working toward this goal for nearly three years and to see it coming to fruition was a little disconcerting but very, very exciting. Ever since he'd seen Kurt from across the bar that night almost three years ago, everything had fallen into place. Granted he had never wanted to remain a mechanic his entire life, it was a good job and the money was great, but Puck had bigger plans , he'd always wanted to be an electrical engineer, to design and create the newest essential item but that required extensive schooling; he just hadn't felt motivated.

Kurt had made him want more because Puck knew Kurt deserved the absolute best.

It'd been hard the first year with Kurt living in New York and Noah working in Lima but they had lived through it. Secretly, and he would never admit it to Kurt, Puck had kept every single note or email Kurt had ever written him, even the neatly folded samples of his new collection Kurt had fed- ex. Granted when the designer clothes had arrived he'd been perplexed and had done little more than stare at them awkwardly from his kitchen table, he truly did cherish each and every piece. Not because he was a fashion queen like Kurt but because he knew the effort Kurt put into everything he created. He could see reflections of Kurt in his clothes, the clean lines were his classic elegance, the vibrant colors his playfulness and the somber blacks his courage. Yet when Kurt called excitedly after he had sent the packages and demanded what Puck thought of them, he had said none of that , he'd felt stupid and self-conscious, out of his element; so he had said the clothes were 'nice' and tried to ignore the sad note in Kurt's thank you.

It was hard for Puck to say how he felt and with Kurt it was nearly impossible. So he settled on saying 'I love you' at every opportunity he got. He knew Kurt was getting fed up with the amount of time he was away at school and work but Puck wasn't worried, this was just a temporary setback that would be remedied soon enough.

"Puckerman!" Puck poked his head outside of the office, Burt Hummel stood near the door impatiently with a man he didn't recognize.

"What can I do you for Burt?" he had been in the middle of his lunch, and day dreaming about fucking Kurt over the kitchen table, which by far was his favorite activity, when he was rudely interrupted.

"This is a friend of the family, Milo." And was his tone just a bit smug? Puck's eyes narrowed and slid over the dark headed man carefully. He had on an expensive looking suit, the kind Kurt always tried to trap him into wearing, with a pale yellow shirt unbuttoned at the throat. He was attractive enough, a shock of dark brown hair and large soulful eyes, a straight nose and a strong jaw with a hint of stubble. He smiled at Puck with even white teeth, extending his hand.

"Milo Ventimiglia" Puck clasped his hand briefly then looked back to Burt who hadn't moved, his smile firmly in place.

Puck cleared his throat, "Puck." then appraised him, " You having some car trouble?"

Milo nodded eagerly, "Yea, my prius actually" Noah almost snorted, but kept his gaze steady, Milo was encouraged by whatever he saw in Puck's blank expression and he continued, "It keeps making a _whrrr whrrr_ sound. I think its getting louder."

Puck nodded, " when you accelerate?" he asked, bypassing Burt and going over to the silver prius parked near the entrance of the garage.

"Yeah, I think maybe it's the oil? Does not changing the oil do that? You know when your late?" Milo blurted out and _damn, _Puck thought , this guy could give Kurt a run for his money in the talking department.

"Did you get that Puckerman?' Burt came up beside him, leaning on the hood, "It's a _whrr, whrr_ sound, that's very specific. So don't go dicking around the engine while we're gone"

"It's the transmission." Puck announced, Milo regarded him speculatively, " Let me guess your rpm is way above normal, and when you start the car there's a high whine? The same whine that your describing?"

"Yes!" Milo nodded impressed, "It's been driving me crazy. So a transmission, what do I have to order? Should it be under a manufacturers warranty ?"

"The prius doesn't have a transmission in the sense that you think. It has one set of planetary gears that always stay engaged. There is no clutch, shift bands, or torque converter. All of what normally is done with a transmission is done by changing the electrical fields controlling two motor-generator units." Both men looked at Puck blankly, "From the mechanical standpoint, it is actually a much simpler system than an normal automatic, and is far less likely to fail. I think you' re just one of the unlucky ones who had a failure right out of the box."

"That's what I get for trying to save the rainforest." Milo laughed awkwardly, " or is it the ozone layer? Maybe the children?"

Noah shrugged, grinning slightly, "Don't let this one unfortunate event worry you about the ultimate reliability of the HSD drive system. It's a great design, and you should get many years of good service after this and you're lucky we just had a replacement arrive, some guy cancelled though so its yours if you want it."

"Great!" Burt interjected, "We're all set to meet Kurt for a late lunch at" he glanced at his watch and stiffened, "Shit! In about 3 minutes, I'm going to give him a call, let him know we'll be late." he walked toward his office hurriedly, leaving Puck alone with Milo.

Puck held his hand out impatiently and at Milo's blank look said, "Keys? I'm going to need your car keys."

Comprehension dawned and Milo dug into his pocket, plopping the keys into Puck's outstretched hand. Puck popped the hood and looked the car over carefully. It looked like his earlier assessment had been correct.

"So, what are you , a friend of Kurt's?" Milo began. Puck's head snapped up and he smirked.

"Boyfriend actually, almost three years." Noah peered at him, " You must know him from NYU, I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Oh yea, yeah. I think I saw you in pictures, senior year?" Milo tilted his head, his brow crinkling, "You were that guy who threw slushies in his face right? Man , that was cold, literally and figuratively." Milo grinned at his own cleverness and Puck felt a soft blush of shame creeping up at his neck. He tugged at his collar and blamed the heat.

"That was a long time ago, we're not kids anymore" His voice came out frostier than he meant it to but at the look on Milo's face he didn't regret it.

"Hey…whoa…No worries, mate." he held his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm not going to try and move in on your boy. We're just old friends, catching up." His friendly chortle sounded fake to Puck's ears, "I mean, if I wanted to make a move, it would've been last night, Kurt was completely sloshed. But all I did was give him a ride home."

"Last night?" Puck questioned, surprised. "He was out with his dad." It slipped out before Puck had the foresight to keep it in.

"Yeah, at my restaurant! We all just made a night of it! But you know Burt, he had to leave early, so Kurt and I went dancing, you know?" Milo rocked back on his heels and Puck imagined slamming his tire iron over the shiny dress shoes repeatedly. Milo was oblivious, looking around the garage, " The way Kurt used to talk about this place, I knew it'd perfect for my latest venture. A town of nobody's, no offense." He hurriedly added when he saw Puck's jaw clench, "Kurt's words, not mine. A town filled with kids with nowhere to blow off some steam. I mean I envisioned it in my head but the real thing is so much better. We had a great opening night."

Puck wondered why Kurt didn't mention Milo, what the fuck kind of homo name was that anyway, to him. "yea well, thanks for getting him home alright." Puck gritted out, 'I'm going to go check on that replacement."

Puck was halfway across the yard when he heard Milo voice call out to him gleefully, "I'll tell Kurt you said hi!" and damn if he didn't almost turn around and punch the man in his smug face.

His stomach turned unpleasantly when he heard Burt's truck roar off a few moments later, it wasn't often that Puck was jealous, because he trusted Kurt implicitly.

He just didn't trust this Milo guy.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt was watching a rerun of Project Runway curled up on the couch in Puck's apartment when he heard the door open. He immediately jumped up and to the door, letting a surprised Noah catch him with a surprised _oomph_.

"Hey sexy." He growled playfully, nipping Puck's jaw teasingly before going up on his tip toes to press their mouths together in a deep kiss. Noah dropped his school bag on the floor and wrapped both arms around Kurt's slender waist, hauling him up against him returning the kiss forcefully. He'd been thinking about Milo for the whole day and was more pissed off at the fact that he had wasted so much time on some fucking nobody when he could've spent the time thinking about Kurt.

"Miss me, baby?" Puck broke the kiss off, his hands sliding down to cup Kurt's firm ass, squeezing the cheeks briefly before giving them a playful swat, "Thought you had your designs to finish up?"

Kurt gave him a stunning smile. "I finished early so we have the whole evening to ourselves." A look of uncertainty dimmed his excited flush, "Unless…I mean…do you have a class or-"

Puck cut him off with a kiss. " No." His mouth traveled down Kurt's neck, he loved the way Kurt shivered when his mouth was on him, he traced Kurt's exposed collar bone with his tongue delicately before he stepped away, "How was your day dear?" he asked mockingly

"Boring". Kurt pouted, "Missed you mostly." He tugged on Puck's hand , leading him down the dimly lit hallway.

Puck raised a brow, then followed Kurt into the kitchen, where it became apparent Kurt had made dinner. His plain wooden table was covered in a soft white table cloth, there were two settings of baked rigatoni_ oh god yes_, and spinach salad _oh god no_. There was also a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice, some fancy label that Puck knew Kurt loved.

"What the occasion?" He asked Kurt, coming up behind him so swiftly, the smaller man jumped, sloshing the red liquid a bit as he poured it into two glasses.

"No occasion." Kurt insisted, "Now sit down, before it gets cold."

Puck obediently sat, after he washed his hands, and closed his eyes in pleasure at the first bite, groaning as the basil and cheese flavors exploded across his tongue. He opened his eyes to find Kurt staring at him, his eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed.

Kurt wet his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, and gulped down his wine. Watching Noah eat was like watching really, really great porn. The way he enjoyed his food with pleasured sounds and savored bites made Kurt shift uncomfortably in his seat across the table. He was contemplating just getting down on his knees and sucking Noah down when he became aware of Noah staring back at him expectantly, his eyes dark and mischievous. Had he been speaking to Kurt?

"Sorry?" He offered, "I was thinking about…" He trailed off at a loss of what to say, _don't say your dick, don't say your dick,_ " Your...cock?"

Puck's eyes darkened, " Oh yea?" He continued eating as if they were discussing the weather, "What exactly were you thinking? How good it feels down your throat?" Puck wiped his mouth with a linen napkin, "Or maybe you were thinking about how you love it when I shove it deep into your tight ass?"

Kurt swallowed, he hadn't been thinking that before, but now he was. Puck continued, "Or maybe you wanted to take me in your mouth, suck me right here at the dinner table, on your knees like a little slut huh?"

Kurt's cheeks burned in embarrassment but he'd be damned if he let Noah Puckerman outdo him. Forcing a casualness he didn't feel into his voice he reached for more salad and said, " Can you blame me? I love how it feels in my mouth, hot and hard and so fucking good. "

Puck was done playing. "Come here." He commanded.

Kurt got up slowly, trying to mask his excitement as he walked over to Puck. How well he managed to do that in loose sweat pants that did nothing to hide his growing erection, was debatable . Kurt looked down at Noah expectantly, his heart pounding .

The loud scrape of the chair being pushed back from the table was the only sound in the room as Kurt dropped to his knees gracefully. Puck smiled down at him cockily but Kurt could tell he wasn't completely unaffected because he was now eye level with an impressive growing bulge in the front of Puck's pants.

His slender hands immediately tugged at Puck's coveralls, his fingers digging into the larger man's hips, signaling him to raise up off the chair so he could roll the rest of the material down. When Puck complied, Kurt lowered the fabric the last few inches, watching as Puck's cock was slowly revealed. First the bulbous head, then the thick, long shaft. He loved Noah's dick, it was so beautiful; it made his mouth water.

Kurt wet his lips, leaning forward unhurriedly. He kissed the tip chastely , then did the same down the shaft, hot sucking kisses that had Noah rocking forward slightly.

After a few minutes Puck slid his big hand into Kurt's hair, pulling him forward with a growl, "Get the fuck to it Hummel."

Kurt smirked, Noah was always so impatient and he loved to tease. Kurt knew he could have the bigger man begging in just five minutes but he wasn't in the mood to play games. He wanted Noah right now, right that instant, no waiting. So he covered his teeth with his lips subserviently and slowly, slowly took Noah's cock inch by inch into his mouth, not stopping until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Noah moaned above him contentedly and Kurt struggled to breath through his nostrils, knowing that Noah liked to be deep throated, he went down even further, not pausing until his jaw ached and began to suck slowly, pulling his mouth up and down in short bursts down the shaft.

Puck closed his eyes when he felt Kurt cup his heavy balls, rolling them gently in his hands, massaging the aching sacs. _Fuck but the boy knew what he was doing_. Puck was in heaven right now with Kurt sucking him off like a pro but what made it even better was the fact that Puck knew Kurt had only ever been with him.

He felt blue eyes on him and looked down to see Kurt gazing up at him. His pink mouth looked obscene wrapped around his cock. The image sent Puck into overdrive, "Baby, you're doing so good. Feel so good on my dick"

Kurt bobbed his head in some sort of agreement, his left hand reaching to twist around the base of Puck's cock, 'yea just like that, take me deeper...SHIT!" Noah howled, Kurt had taken him completely down, his pert nose buried in Puck's pubic hair, his tongue twisting and laving as he continued sucking, scraping the underside of his cock with just a hint of teeth.

Kurt pulled off a minute later all but choking but was pleased with himself that he had managed to do that at all. He could taste the salt of Noah's precome on his tongue, the bitter sweet flavor assaulting his senses and becoming stronger. Kurt pulled off completely, he had plans for Noah's cock and for tonight, there would only be one place Noah was coming; in him.

He climbed on top of Noah, shucking of his worn tee shirt and undoing his pants hurriedly in the process, not caring when one pant leg hung at his ankle. Puck's hand slipped between his cheeks, his fingers stumbled in surprise when he found Kurt already slick and open, waiting for him.

"So eager for it. You prepped yourself for me." He held Kurt steady as he tongue fucked his mouth, teasing Kurt's twitching hole with just the tip of his finger before pulling his hand away. "You shove your fingers up there imagining it was me?"

"Been waiting for you since lunch." Kurt purred biting at Puck's neck, sucking a mark just above his collar bone. At the word, 'lunch" an unbidden image of that emo haired punk Milo floated to his mind and he growled possessively, wrenching Kurt's legs apart further.

Straddling Noah's strong thighs, Kurt lowered himself down just as Puck thrust up into his tight heat, driving deep within him. Kurt cried out at the pleasure and the burning stretch, his head flung back, hands gripping Noah's shoulders. Still spurned on by the thought of Milo, Puck began thrusting into Kurt, slow, deep thrusts that drew long moans from the smaller man.

"Deeper, more, more." Kurt begged undulating his hips, meeting Puck's measured strokes with his own desperate ones.

Puck grasped Kurt's ass pressing him firmly down on his cock and with a swift, controlled movement rose to his feet. Kurt automatically hooked his legs against Noah's back, gasping as the new position had put Noah so deep Kurt swore he could feel the hard dick as far up as his chest.

"Yes yes yes." He screamed when Puck changed the angled slightly, brushing his prostrate on every nearly stroke. Strong hands worked his waist, bouncing him up and down Puck's cock, forcing him to take him even deeper. Puck walked the couple of feet to the wall, braced Kurt's back against it and begin to fuck into him in earnest, spurred on by the high pitched cries Kurt was gasping out. He held Kurt with one hand, the other snaking down to Kurt's erection, jerking it in rough, persistent pulls in time with his thrusts.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, " I'm gonna come, gonna come, gonna come."

"Open your eyes." Puck commanded. When Kurt failed to do so he stopped his movements until brilliant blue eyes opened, heavy lidded with passion. Sure that their gazes were locked he slammed into Kurt, each thrust punctuated with a question, "Who do you belong to? Who?'

"You! Yours !" Kurt cried out, heels digging into the small of Pucks, back, spurring him on. His orgasm ripped through him, wringing him dry and he spilled hot and thick over Puck's fist as he fucked him through it, their eyes still locked. His blue ones dazed, the pupils blown wide.

"This is mine" Puck was saying, "No one gets this but me." Kurt slumped forward, over sensitized. Against his neck Puck grunted, letting go, spurting into the waiting channel with a long groan.

They stayed against the wall panting, until Kurt pulled back, Puck softening inside of him, "Babe, I think you broke me" he grinned tiredly,

" That was the best, like top ten best fucks ever."

Kurt raised a brow angrily, tightening down on Pucks member. "You better not have any random sluts on that list."

"Uh-unh" Puck shook his head, "Spots one through ten? All you."

"Better be. Now go dump me in a hot tub. Not that I'm complaining but, I'm going to be sore after that ride."

"Shit! Sorry." He pulled out carefully, cradling Kurt against his chest, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't apologize silly, I loved it, couldn't you tell? Maybe you should go all 'me tarzan you jane' on me more often." He shifted when he was set on his feet in front of the shower and winced. " Well, not too often."

"Sor-"

"Stop Noah!" Kurt stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could take it, then tugged Noah in after him, "I loved every second of it."

Lying in bed, freshly showered, Kurt was pleasantly drowsy, loving the feel of Noah spooning him. He felt warm and loved and happy. He didn't even care that his hair was still damp ( Noah didn't own a blow dryer since he barely had any hair) which meant that his hair would air dry in ugly waves but oh well. He snuggled closer to the warm body behind him.

"Noah, do you have the afternoon shift tomorrow?"

"Yep, bright and early, since you know, your dad fucking hates me." He replied cheerfully.

"I'll stop by then? Do you think that'll be okay?"

"Yea, that'd be great." He kissed the shell of Kurt's ear, "Gonna bring me lunch like a good little wifey? Maybe some apple pie?"

"Yes jerk." Kurt giggled, he'd agree to whatever Noah wanted just to be able to spend time with him.

"You gonna bring an extra slice for Milo? His car should be ready by then." The teasing note was gone from Noah's voice, leaving it hollow. The question hung in the air and Kurt tensed then relaxed, determined to play it off.

"I'm sure he'll be relieved. You know it was making a _whrr whrr_ sound, what did that turn out to be anyway? Couldn't have been good. If I'm going to make you an apple pie by lunch I'll have to start early-"

"Hey." Puck turned him over on to his back and Kurt gazed up at him with wide eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you went dancing with this guy? I trust you but I'd like a heads up next time, okay?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip worriedly, "By the time I remembered it was already too late, and I just didn't want to risk a fight." He buried his face in Pucks chest, "not tonight."

"We don't fight _that _often baby."

"Lately it seems like that's all we've been doing." Kurt whispered, "I'm tired of stupid little arguments, I just want to be with you."

"Me too." Puck said, "That's why we have to talk to each other."

Kurt nodded, "Milo is a friend of mine. We met while I was at NYU, we roomed my senior year."

"Okay." Puck said, easing himself down and pulling Kurt on top of him. He pulled the comforter up around them, aware that it got cool in his apartment at night.

"Just okay?" Kurt asked feeling a twinge of annoyance. Okay so maybe he had _wanted_, subconsciously, for Noah to be jealous. Just so that he would know how it felt for once. He should have known that nothing ruffled the infamous Mr. Puckerman.

"Just okay." Puck murmured, already half asleep.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling long after Puck fell asleep.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

Revieeeeeeeewwwww? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaazzzz?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

After one incredible weekend where it almost felt like things were back to the way they had before, reality intruded once more and Kurt went back to seeing Puck in only quick snatches throughout the day. He understood that Puck's schooling was important but sometimes it felt like that was Puck's number one priority instead of him and their relationship. Whenever Kurt felt that way he immediately felt like a selfish ass and would then in turn feel guilty, which made him angry. It was all a vicious cycle.

His designs long since mailed and sent, with Mercedes handling the day to day correspondence in New York, Kurt literally had nothing to do. Most days he stayed at home and baked, which _okay_ , even he realized how pathetic that was. He could always catch a quick flight into New York for a couple of weeks but with the holidays coming up he really wanted to stay home even if it meant most of that time was spent with Burt watching Deadliest Catch marathons and Animal Planet.

At least he had Milo. It was remarkable how they had just picked up exactly where they left off. Milo was constantly stopping by, accompanying him on shopping trips, grocery runs and spa days. More often than not they stayed in at Kurt's house exfoliating, eating spicy popcorn (which Kurt loved) and watching musicals instead of die hard for the three millionth time because Puck just _had_ to see it again.

Kurt was chopping carrots and celery in the kitchen, preparing for Milo who was joining him and his dad for supper; it was beginning to be a regular thing with the three of them.

"Smells Good." Burt commented leaning against the kitchen door. He was dressed in stained coveralls, his hands still lined with that black grease that inevitably found itself onto every mechanics hands, "Should I set the table?"

Kurt nodded, dumping the chopped up vegetables into the pot and stirring them in with the beef and noodles. He wiped his hands on his blue apron before taking it off. When he turned to the table he saw his father had set it for two, "Dad we need three settings, Milo's going to be joining us."

Burt's eye brows rose in surprise, "Again? That'll be the third time this week."

"So?" Kurt shrugged, "I thought you liked him." he yanked open the freezer door and pulled out a frozen loaf of garlic bread. He'd have to put that in the oven 15 minutes before dinner.

"I do, its just…" Burt trailed off awkwardly, "Guess it doesn't feel so right. I haven't seen that Puckerman kid 'round here for a couple of weeks, how's he doing?"

"You see him at work dad." Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault he's too busy to come here. I mean look at Milo, he just opened a restaurant and yet he makes time for his friends."

"_Friend_." Burt corrected.

"Pardon?"

"He has one friend and that's you."

"Dad-" Kurt was cut off by the shrill ring of the house phone, when his dad made no move toward it he reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello, May I speak with Mr. Kurt Hummel?" A bright, cheerful voice on the other end asked.

_Great, telemarketer._ " Speaking" he replied his tone brisk

"This is Quinn James, Doctor Addison's secretary, we're calling about a missed appointment."

"Oh shi-" Kurt face palmed. "Yea, I'm sorry that was for last week. I completely forgot."

"That's understandable sir. Would you like to reschedule?"

Kurt turned away from his dad's curious glances. "Yes. As soon as possible actually." His mind was a buzz with questions that he couldn't ask without rousing the suspicions of a very intrusive Burt Hummel, " Did you…do you know if I'm still covered." His voice dropped on the last note.

"We'll figure that out when you get here sir. Dr. Addison will check your hormone levels to be sure, but normally patients can go up to two weeks without the birth control shot and still be protected against pregnancy." She sounded like she was reading off a manuscript. _Scroll down to answer 4a, what to say when a crazy patient disregards protection. SHIT._

"Mr. Hummel?" Her voice brought him out of his mini panic, "Would Friday ten o'clock be alright with you?"

He had to wait two more days before the damn shot. " That's the earliest available slot?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, okay then yes."

"We'll be sending you a save the date message and since you did not cancel your prior appointment , we do require that you still pay the service fee for that date as well as the up coming one. Do you agree to this sir?"  
_  
__Of course he had to pay. Fucking Vultures_ "I agree."

He heard the sound of typing and then a bright, "Alright sir, is there anything else I can do for you today?" Kurt said no, "Then you have a good evening. "

Burt was leaning against the marble counter, sipping mango juice. " What was that about? A doctor's appointment? You not feeling well?"

"Nothing Dad." He lowered the heat on the soup to a simmer and tore open the foiled package of the frozen bread, " Standard procedure." He shoved it on a cookie tray and into the oven, " I'm going to go change for dinner." He announced and then fled down to the basement where he would panic comfortably in his own space.

_How could he have been so stupid_? So fucking thoughtless to miss his appointment, what if… He didn't even want to think about the consequences of his senselessness. Kurt pulled his shirt over his head and reached for a black turtle neck. In mid motion he caught his reflection in his full length mirror. He paused, his heart beating a racing staccato, his gaze fixated on his flat stomach for several seconds. What if…NO he shook his head, yanking the shirt down harshly, there was no use having a heart attack. What had the receptionist said, 'most patients are protected for weeks between missed shots, he was definitely one of those patients. He and Noah had barely had sex in the past two weeks, okay barely for them was much higher than the average person but still, its not like they didn't use protection a lot except, _oh shit_, they hadn't. Kurt heard his own voice playing back in his mind, _no condom, no condom, wanna feel you in me_ and nearly passed out. He stared at his phone, no messages from Noah, but should he tell him? Let him know how royally he'd fucked up? _Yea right_, his mind snarled, _call him up in the middle of his shift and tell him you've ruined his life_. That'll do wonders for your struggling relationship.

The doorbell rang and Kurt straightened up. He ran a brush quickly through his hair and decided to leave his dark wash diesel jeans on. He didn't feel like getting dressed.

Milo was lounging against the pool table in the living room when he finally made his way upstairs.

"K-Hummel!" He called out, grasping him in a hug, "What's the news?"

Kurt smiled weakly, "I just saw you yesterday. No news."

"A lot can happen in one day." Milo followed Kurt into the kitchen, " I'm digging the white tee shirt and denim look, very Calvin Klein. Only right that their designer dress the part."

"Thanks" Kurt mumbled dryly, " Did my dad let you in?

"Yea, he was on his way out though. Said something about a problem at the garage." Milo stirred the soup with a long wooden spoon and then brought it to his mouth to taste, ducking Kurt's disapproving hands, "What? No germs, it's all good."

"Problem at the garage?"

Milo nodded, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down, "guess wonder boy wasn't working tonight so he had to go take care of it personally."

"Wonder boy?"

Milo grinned, " That's what I call your boy. Wonder boy, he fixed my little Prius so fast it was incredible. Bet he's good with his hands" Milo leered, wiggling his fingers in front of him comically.

Kurt had paled, " Would you excuse me for a moment?" he rushed back down to his room, and grasped his phone with shaking hands as he dialed Noah's cell. Noah picked up on the sixth ring, sounding distracted.

"Hey baby, not really a good ti-"

"I know." Kurt broke in, "Listen what time do you get off at the garage" he forced his voice to sound normal, " I wanted to come by later ."

"Kurt…I'm not too sure. You know, I have about 3 cars lined up to do."

Kurt's chest tightened. Noah was lying to him. Noah wasn't at the garage, _he knew that_, so were was he and why was he lying about work?

"My dad does work you too hard." He forced out, and then went in for the kill, he had to be sure, "I think he wants to talk to you…"

"No, no. It's fine tell him I'll see him this weekend. He can't possible have anything good to say." Noah responded quickly.

So now Kurt knew for sure. If Noah had been at the garage he would have known there was no way in hell that Burt was at home because he would have fucking seen Burt right in front of him. Kurt wished he was strong, strong enough to yell at Noah, demand to know where _and who_ the fuck he was with but he couldn't. It was all like one blow after another.

"Baby? I got to get back to work. " He heard a woman's voice in the background before Noah spoke and his blood ran cold, "I'll call you tonight, love you."

Kurt didn't respond, managing to say a terse good bye as he hung up the phone. "Love you" what a fucking joke. He felt nauseous and almost dissolved into hysterical laughter when he thought how pregnancy caused nausea. He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. Everything was blurring in front of his eyes and he realized belatedly, after the liquid traced it way down his cheeks that he was crying. Noah was with some woman._ He was cheating._

But hadn't he always known? He had known from the start that this would happen. Kurt Hummel could never get the happy ending. He wiped away his tears with the bottom of his shirt, not caring if he ruined the fabric. He wished Mercedes was here, he really needed a friend , someone to talk to.

"Kurt?" Milo called tentatively, Kurt realized belatedly that the taller man had already descended half way down the stairs and was staring at his tear stained face in shock. " What the hell happened to you?"

Kurt wiped hurriedly at his face, "Nothing, it's nothing."

Milo walked up to Kurt, forcing his face up, "This isn't nothing." He held out his arms and Kurt just wanted comfort so bad, _needed someone to care_ so bad that he went into them instantly.

"I just… I called and there was a w- woman…and he… was supposed to be…working" Kurt sobbed, " I don't want to think, that…that…" he couldn't even bring himself to say that out loud.

Milo comforted him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly until he stopped crying on his own.

They sat there in the darkening room in silence for several moments. Milo's hand was sifting through his hair, calming him like Noah's so often did and he just wanted Noah so bad, wanted that hand to be Noah's.

Milo broke the silence.

"After you left , I was a bit of a mess." Milo confessed quietly, "I don't think you ever realized this but you were pretty much my best friend. I went from all of a sudden having you there all the time to nothing." Milo cleared his throat, "Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I remember the first time I saw you and Noah together ."

"What...when?" Kurt asked confused, his voice sounded congested as it always did after he had a cry

" I swear I wasn't snooping or anything, " Milo sounded embarrassed. " But I was vacuuming and I hit this box under your bed. It was stupid and an invasion of privacy and all that but, I was _curious_. Anyway, in the box, you had this picture or the two of you. You guys were facing each other, like this," he turned Kurt's tear streaked face gently with his hands, and ran his finger tips from Kurt's shoulders up to his neck, " and I remember seeing the look on your face. It was like brilliant. You always hear of 'the look or love' but in this picture, you looked _so fucking happy_, the happiest I'd ever seen you and you weren't even smiling." Kurt remembered that picture, it had been taken the morning after Noah had come to New York by a sneaky Mercedes who had a weird penchant for watching them though the doorway. Milo cleared his throat, "It was incredible and I thought, I want this. I want to find someone who puts that look on my face, ya know? You made me believe in something more than cheap fucks and hand jobs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked, these memories were just making him feel worse.

"Because…because I don't think the look on either of your faces could've been faked. That kind of happiness…you should hold on to it. Fight for it."

"You didn't hear what I did!" Kurt protested, "he lied to me, told me he was at work, when he wasn't. that's all I need to know."

"Kurt, kurt , kurt." Milo tsked, " You know what wonder boy told me the other day, after I casually mentioned those slushie incidents you used to cry to me about? He told me 'weren't not kids anymore'"

Kurt was confused, "So…."

"So, _stop _thinking that your still in high school mooning over some jock who will never give you the time of day. Stop waiting for the other shoe to drop, because maybe, _maybe_ and I know this is hard for you to even begin to accept, but maybe what you two have is the real deal. And there is no catch, no slushie to the face, no skanky Cheerios snickering or dumpster dives. There's just two people who love each other. "

Kurt stared at Milo's olive Versace turtle neck sweater, " My dad thinks you have a crush on me." He said quietly.

"Never let it be said that Burt Hummel is a stupid man." He laughed tightly, then rose to his feet, offering his hand to Kurt, "Now lets get up there and eat, I'm you can give your boy a call later"

Kurt got to his feet and gazed up at Milo. His friend, who had held him while he cried and said all those things even when he himself felt that way… he stepped closer until he could feel the heat of Milo's breath fanning across his hair.

Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and placed it against Milo's chest. He just needed, just for a moment , not to hurt, not to be scared, to be wanted and Milo…Keeping their eyes locked he reached up on his tip toes to press his mouth against Milo's firm lips softly. The other man didn't respond but he didn't pull away either and Kurt pressed their mouth's together again. It felt strange, alien, the whole angle was off. Noah was taller and would always meet him half way, drag him up on to his toes, always nip his mouth playfully , his eyes bright with laughter. Milo was somber, looking at him as if he was afraid to move.

"Kiss me back?" he breathed against Milo's mouth

"Kurt… this isn't what you want. You know it and I…" He closed his eyes, one hand dropping finally to Kurt's waist, pulling him closer " and I know it."

"_I just want someone to want me back._" Kurt disagreed and then swooped in closer, dragging Milo's head down, smashing their lips together , letting out a pained gasp when teeth scraped across his mouth.

"Kurt!" A shocked voice rasped.

Milo and Kurt jumped apart. Milo tripping over Kurt's house slippers and falling with a heavy thud unto the bed in a disheveled heap. Kurt looked at the figure at the foot of the stairs in horror, suddenly realizing what he had done. He was well aware of how they must look his mouth felt swollen and bruised, his hair was ruffled, Milo's clothing rumpled. And now it was too late to take it back. _It was too late._

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Burt Hummel had hovered uncertainly near the basement door, hearing the hushed voices and not knowing if he should interrupt. He had been surprised to come home nearly forty five minutes later to find the soup still simmering in its pot and the garlic bread burned to a crisp in the oven. He had pulled out the charred log and dumped it into the trash wondering where the boys were.

The emergency in fact, had turned out to be no emergency. When Burt had gotten the call from Puckerman demanding he rush out and meet him he had been fed up to say the least. He didn't dislike Noah, hell he may even love the stubborn kid just a bit, but that didn't mean he wasn't fed up with watching Kurt drifting around the house attempting to mask his unhappiness in cookie dough and flour.

Burt had rushed out of the house and was halfway to the garage before he remembered he hadn't put Puckerman on schedule for that night. He had called up the kid, ready to break him off a piece of his mind and instead had been answered with a rushed laugh, he almost sounded giddy. Burt had immediately asked him if he was high, ready to add 'pothead" to the list of reasons why Noah Puckerman was no good for his little boy. Puckerman had laughed at that and read him off an address which Burt hurriedly programmed into his GPS, bushy brows shooting to his hairline when it came up as Laurels, an expensive antique jeweler in town. Curiosity eating him alive, Burt had broken just about every traffic regulation in his hurry to reach the jewelry store and see what Puckerman was about.

Parking his truck hazardously at a lot across the street, Burt ran into the jewelers and stared astonished as the kid perused dozens of vintage engagement rings. Finally looking up, Puckerman had broken into a beaming grin and asked for his permission (but had made it clear he would do it without it, the damn brat) for his son's hand in marriage. Burt had been shocked, floored, _every _clichéd emotion that he had ever heard described at this moment steam rolled through him all at once.

The last emotion had been happiness. Burt Hummel was a tough man, especially with those he loved. From the second he had caught those two necking in his driveway and instead of running for his life at Burt's bluster, Puckerman had extended his hand with a firm shake and stated his intentions, he'd known that Noah Puckerman was going to be the one for his son. Yet Kurt was still his son, and Burt wanted to make sure he got the best, Noah was the best right now, but he hadn't been two minutes ago. It was hard to explain, and it was a sentiment that only father's could understand,

In the end he just wanted his son to be happy, so he had squeezed the life out of Puckerman in a tight bear hug and clapped his back in congratulations, he had sipped the complimentary champagne and had nodded his approval at the dazzling diamond and ruby engagement ring Puckerman held up. Burt had admired the smooth platinum piece , his eyes bugging out at the price tag, then jaw dropping when Noah paid the ticketed price with a small smile, stating that there would be no haggling for Kurt's dream ring, that would be bad luck.

It had almost been ruined though, when Kurt had called unexpectedly in the middle of their trip, the sales lady asking if they would like to purchase an engraved box for the ring. It still grated on Burt to no end when he heard his son being referred to as 'baby' but he guessed there were some things he would never get used to. Puckerman had almost hyperventilated, terrified that Kurt would hear the sales associate and the surprise would be ruined. Burt had signaled for him to cut the conversation short and the kid had, quickly. Kurt would not doubt let him have it for all but hanging up on him when they saw each other next. Burt chuckled at Noah's distressed face, welcome to the family son., he thought as he down the rest of his champagne.

Burt had never guessed he would come home to this.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Dad!" Kurt cried out, "what…what are you doing home? I thought there was an emergency?" Kurt smoothed his hair nervously. Maybe his dad hadn't seen anything.

"I think you've got bigger concerns than that. What in the Sam hell did I just walk in on here boys?" Burt's face was cold, seemingly cut out of gravel, his mouth pressed in a thin angry line. Kurt hung his head in shame " Milo? You gonna answer, seems like my son forgot how to use his tongue for talking."

Kurt's head snapped up at the implied insult, his face going white, " Dad! This is none of your-"

"Burt", Milo began then gulped at the glare directed towards him, "Sir," he corrected, "This was just a friend comforting another friend."

"I sure hope you don't _comfort _all your friends like that" Burt sneered but inside he was reeling. This was surreal, coming home from shopping for engagements rings with his sons boyfriend to find his son making out with another man…? He was way out of his element

"You have no right to insult him Dad!" Kurt cried, " It's exactly what he said. It meant _nothing_."

Milo flinched at the word _nothing _and edged toward the stairs, careful to avoid Burt." I'm just going to let you two talk it out." he hurried up the stairs, feeling an ache in his chest. He felt like a chapter of his life had just irrevocably closed.

"So you're a cheater now Kurt?"

"I'm not a cheater Dad!" Kurt yelled stomping over to his dresser, arbitrarily rearranging his products to keep himself from shaking, "We were just talking!"

"That's not talking Kurt! I didn't raise you to be this kind of a man" Burt fumed, " If it _is_ nothing, then you won't mind if Noah finds out about this, because if you think he won't you're shitting yourself Kurt" At Kurt accusatory glance he elaborated, "and it ain't gonna be from me. That Milo kid is so twisted up in knots over you he'd do just about anything to have a chance."

"That's not true." But even Kurt didn't believe the words as he said it. He felt a resurgence of anger, towards his father, "You should be happy dad! Noah was with some woman this afternoon when he told me he was working at the garage. So congratu-_fucking_-lations Dad! You'll finally have Noah out of your life because it's over!" Kurt was screaming by the time he was done, nausea rising at his throat, his stomach churning unpleasantly

Burt stopped, flabbergasted, Kurt thought Noah _was cheating_, that in itself was laughable, the boy only had eyes for Kurt, everyone could see that, even Burt… he sat down on the sofa heavily and after a short inner struggle gave in, he couldn't keep his mouth shut when his son looked moments from tears and was shaking like a leaf, " I was with Noah right before I came here. I was with him when you called."

"What?" Kurt asked confused, nothing was making sense anymore

"we were picking out a present for you. The voice you must have heard was the sales associate,"

Kurt studied his father's face intently, seeing nothing but the truth written there he collapsed. Sinking down against the foot of the couch, " Oh my god. What did I do?"

"I don' know son, you have to figure that bit out on your own" Burt stood up to leave, he couldn't stay in this place a moment longer.

Kurt grabbed his pant leg as he passed," Dad, please don't tell him. _Please_"

'I wouldn't do that Kurt, you know that." Burt said gently, "But, I'm warning you, be honest with Noah, Milo…he's a nice guy, but love can make you do some crazy things."

"I can't…" Kurt whispered, " he wont forgive. You know he won't"

"Maybe" Burt said quietly, "Maybe not, but you have to try."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt drove slowly to Noah's apartment that night, desperately trying to prolong what he had to do. When his phone rang he was extremely grateful for the distraction, then annoyed when he heard Quinn James's bright tone on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Hummel? Sorry to bother you again but this can't wait. We tried your home phone and your father provided us with this number. "

"What?" Noah asked wearily. This is exactly what he needed right now, with this shitty day he wouldn't be surprised if she had called him to say his preliminary blood work from 2 months ago showed signs of stage four cancer.

"…Pregnant" he heard her voice quip

"What?" Kurt squeaked, slamming on the brakes" did you just say that I was, that I'm, that I…."

"That you're pregnant. That is correct. We're so sorry for not seeing this sooner when you had initially come in, but we're using a new cataloging system and apparently some bugs haven't been worked out. But yes, you are pregnant, at that time, you were roughly 3 weeks, so you should be around the 3 month mark. So termination is still an option.'

"Termination?" He echoed. A car angrily cut him off, the driver screaming curses at him as he passed.

"Yes, if you decide to not carry to term." She hurriedly continued, "we would like to inform you that you are viable for the procedure and we will compensate the cost if you decide to have it done. We'd also like to remind you that you signed a release your first visit that waived your rights to a malpractice suit of negligence if you did not request follow up work or written documentation-"

Kurt hung up the phone hurriedly pulling the escalade over. Once outside of the car he bent over, retching up all the contents of his stomach on the side of the highway.

He leaned against the car, listening to the sharp wind whip past his face, his hand drifted unconsciously to his stomach, rubbing it in slow even circles. He was having a baby, _Noah's baby_, whom he had just cheated on.

"Don't worry" he whispered to his baby, safely tucked within him, when his stomach roiled, "Papa will explain it all to your Daddy and he'll understand because he loves us okay?" Kurt bit back the rising bile in his mouth, dry heaving for a few moments,_ Great, even the baby didn't believe him._

He'd tell Noah tomorrow. They were meeting for breakfast anyway right? There was no use in rushing it. Besides he needed some ginger ale, his baby, upon being informed his Papa was now aware he was inhabiting his womb, had decide to make its presence known by making papa violently ill.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Puckerman! WOOOOOOONDERBOY!" Milo yelled as he beat a techno rhythm into Noah's door with his fist, "Caught in a bad roomance, ga ga oh lala roma ro ro ma!Come oooooon. Open the door yea? Its me! Miiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllooooooo! Meee lowww, whats up?"

"What _the fuck_ dude?" Noah opened the door sleepily in pajama bottoms, confused as to why a drunken Milo would be standing at his door with a raw chicken in one hand and ice cream cone in another. "What are you doing here? How do you even know were I live?"

Milo barreled past him, "Where's Kurt? He sleeps here right? You sleeeeeeep with him wonder boy!" Milo dissolved into giggles and then extended the raw chicken to Noah, "Jus flash fry it, it's all good right?"

Noah groaned, he'd had a long day. Didn't really feel like dealing with a drunk idiot but what choice did he have? " Alright Milo"

"It's Me- low"

"Okay Whatever," he pushed Milo down unto the couch, "Stay there I'll get you some water. You're going to have one hell of a hang over tomorrow man." he went into the kitchen, depositing the chicken into the sink gingerly, not quite sure what to do with it. He filled a glass with water and returned to the living room to find Milo holding a picture of himself and Kurt.

He handed the man the glass, extracting the picture firmly from the clenched hands, he glanced down at their smiling faces fondly " Oh yea, that was from our trip to Boston. Kurt like artsy shit so I surprised him."

"You're so lucky" Milo told him and Noah turned around to find him pouring the glass of water carefully down the front of his shirt.

"Damn it Milo!" he held the glass steady to the other mans mouth as he drank sloppily.

When he had gotten most of the water down Noah fetched a blanket and pillow, tugging off Milo's shoes and jacket.

"Uh-oh! " Milo peered down at him, brow furrowed, " You wan' sleep with me too? Kish, _kiss_ me and say _nothing_ too."

"Right, let's just get you to bed."

"I was in Kurt's bed, yup I was" Milo sing songed, "he _kished_ me and said he wanted me to want him and he said nothing."

Noah froze, kneeling at the floor, one hand on Milo's foot, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"No, nooo" Milo patted Noah's head, soothing strokes, like Noah was a damn puppy" It's 'kay, its kay Nora! I love him and he wan' me so we kish- _kissed_ and we got on the beeed. I wan' 'im to have my baby" Milo nodded seriously, then took a long lick of his melted ice cream cone.

"Don' t fuck with me" Noah began

"Yes, _we kished Nora-NOAH._" Milo proclaimed grandly, his arms spread wide, and then he promptly passed out, missing the couch completely and landing on the floor.

Noah left him there.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Milo woke up and ran around frantically searching for a bathroom in the unfamiliar house. He needed to take a piss and or simultaneously throw up. He nearly collided into Noah who was staring at him, expression unreadable before he pointed to a door down the hall. Once he got into the bathroom Milo breathed a sigh of relief, hurriedly emptying his bladder, the nausea was killing him so he looked around for a toothbrush. There was nothing wrong with giving his stomach a little incentive. His hand hovered above the sink, there were two toothbrush, one so obviously belonging to Kurt that Milo felt tears of regret prick behind his eyes. He shook his head, deciding to just use his finger.

After he had emptied his stomach he looked around, realizing for the first time that he was in Noah Puckerman's fucking apartment. Oh man, his mind raced over last night's events he remembered the bar, a few drinks, running through the restaurant kitchen, stopping for ice cream and then everything else was just one big blank.

How did he end up here? He saw Noah's icy face in the back of his mind, More importantly, what the fuck did he say? One thing was clear, he couldn't stay hiding in the man's bathroom all day either. He opened the door tentatively, looking around for 6 feet of angry male, but the hall was deserted. He let out the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding, then immediately sucked it back in when Noah exited the room right next to him, moving to stand in his path.

"Last night, was it true?" Noah asked

"Listen , I get crazy when I drink so no it probably isn't"

"_Probably_?"  
_  
__Shit _"It's not true, none of it. I swear." Milo gulped nervously, considering if he could make it back into the bathroom.

"What's not true? Do you even remember anything you said?"

Milo shook his head, he knew if he wasn't honest Noah would call him on his bluff instantly.

Noah crossed his arms, Milo looked down at the bulging muscles apprehensively, "Did Kurt kiss you?' Noah asked his voice coming out much more hoarse than he wanted it to but _damn it, it hurt_. Even saying it, thinking about Kurt with another man, was killing him. His face drained of color when he met Milo's guilty eyes.

Milo nodded yes. "But it was-"

"And that shit you said about sleeping with him? The bed?" Noah positively snarled, shaking with the effort it took to control himself, hold himself in check so he wouldn't beat the shit out of the pale man facing him. _Shit fuck damn_! The guilt was written all over his face.

Milo was paralyzed. He _knew_ he should open his mouth and deny what Noah was saying but the guy looked like he was going to snap in any second. Milo wasn't a slouch by any means but he knew, without a doubt that Noah could kill him in that moment. He managed a whispered, "No. Listen, he was just feeling lonely, I was there and-"

Noah slammed his hand against the wall with a loud thud, "That's the problem isn't Milo? _You were always fucking there_, ever since you waltzed in a couple months back, you are always fucking there."

"_And you're not_!" Milo cried, his anguish over riding his survival instinct, " he came to me crying because, you once again, had blown him off, lied to be with some girl. So I comforted him, as a friend, nothing else."

"What the FUCK do you know about Kurt and I? I'm not there? I_'m cheating on him_?" Noah advanced as Milo retreated, kicking furniture out of his path, " I have been _working my ass off_ so that he could fucking move back to New York and do what he loves! I have spent the last 3 fucking years finishing up a masters degree while working double shifts at a garage _so Kurt could be happy_. I fucking neglect Kurt so much that I signed the mortgage on a house and bought him an engagement ring! I was planning on marrying him that how fucking much I don't want to be around"

Milo was shocked, his jaw slack, "then you gotta tell-"

"Shut up!" Noah demanded, "Just shut youe filthy fucking mouth." Noah knew he had to leave before his control snapped, but he needed to know just one more thing, " the shit you said…the … the baby…what you said about him having your baby?"

Milo's eyes snapped wide open. He had no idea what Noah was talking about, "Noah" he began placating but was stopped dead when an iron fist slammed into his face. Milo crumpled against the wall, blood pouring from his nose.

Noah stood over him, chest heaving, not even flinching, "Fuck you both. You can have him." He stepped over the slumped man and walked out of the apartment.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt was getting dressed, he wasn't sure what someone was supposed to wear when they were going to tell their boyfriend that they had stupidly kissed another guy and _oh yea, I'm pregnant_! In the end he chose an off white Armani pullover that he knew Noah loved him in and fitted, dark wash true religions jeans that made his ass like fantastic (he would need all the points he could get). Lastly Kurt styled his hair carefully, putting a bare minimum of product in it just the way Noah liked it.

He had only thrown up once this morning( it was already nearing 9:30) and Kurt had taken that as a good sign. He knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing, not by a long shot, but he also knew Noah loved him and if Noah loved him _even half_ as much as he loved the other man, they'd be able to work things out. His father was right, it was imperative that Noah hear about it from him and after calling Milo repeatedly last night and this morning, Kurt was in agreement with his father that the other man was a loose cannon.

Kurt looked around , just in case his father was lurking about, after he confirmed he was alone, he slid a hand to his belly, marveling that he was carrying a life inside of him. He would have never thought he'd be ready to have a baby at 23, and Noah, I mean they had talked about it, especially since Kurt had found out he was a carrier; one out of about every 100 men could carry children. Noah had always alluded to a future that included kids, a house, maybe some pets. He would just be getting all that a little bit faster than they both had planned.

Kurt fervently hoped, that after all the ugliness had passed, they could just focus on their baby, on becoming parents to him or her in six months. Kurt was lulling himself to sleep with thoughts of Noah cuddling a dark haired baby while he watched smiling when the basement door thumped open.

Noah stood at the foot of the steps much like Burt Hummel had one night ago, with a look of anguish, anger, disbelief and-Kurt's heart twisted- disgust. _He knew_.

"Noah…" he sat up, " I was going to tell you, I swear."

Noah's lips curled into a snarl, "Were you? Were you going to tell me what a cheap little slut you are?"

Kurt reared back, pain flooding his mind, "Wh-what?"

"I know all about how you fucked Milo behind my back for months."

"Noah!" Kurt cried out, scrambling to his knees on the bed, " That's not true! We kissed…just a kiss, _please_" he admitted, " it meant nothing, I was just stupid and insecure! And I'm so, _so_ sorry for that- you have to believe me!" he reach out a hand to touch Noah desperately, to try and make him see

"Don't fucking touch me!" Noah paced the room angrily, Kurt watching fearfully from the bed, " God, you guys must have been having such a fucking laugh behind my back. Fucking around on your poor mechanic boyfriend, must have gave you a thrill"

"Th-that's not true." Tears filled Kurt's eyes, "You're the only man I've ever been with, you know that." This time Noah let Kurt touch him, not moving away, staring down at Kurt's pale fingers against his tan skin, knowing he would never see this again. His heart wrenched in his chest. He didn't deserve to be feeling this anguish. How could Kurt have ruined everything, fucked up his life so badly? Only yesterday he had been so happy, on top of the world. And now, he couldn't care less if he lived or died, because life without Kurt was a barren place of numbness.

Kurt was saying that he loved him, over and over. The words mocked him and tore into him because he knew, underneath the pain, the bleeding, the torment- he was and would always be in love with Kurt Hummel.

But just because you loved someone it didn't mean you couldn't hate them. "Cut the shit." He bit off, pushing Kurt of with more force than he intended. Kurt went stumbling back a few feet, his hip hitting the dresser hard. Unable to stop himself, Kurt gave a little whimper of pain, dazed.

"Just tell me, " Noah took a deep breath, "Are you pregnant?"

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out" His breath hitched on a sob, Kurt could see his whole life crumbling before him. " The baby is yours Noah! You have to know that, no matter what Milo told you, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I used to think that was true" Noah managed, he could feel tears struggling to make their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks but he'd rather die than let them fall; not in front of Kurt, into in front of anyone.

Kurt was sobbing now, he could see the indecision in Noah's face and he prayed that whatever inner battle that Noah was fighting , would win out in his favor. " Noah, please"

Noah closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were resolute, " It's over." he said tonelessly. Then he turned around and left the room, almost knocking Burt down the stairs in the process.

"Noah!" Burt called worried at the blank expression on the young man's face, but Noah didn't respond, if anything his steps quickened and he disappeared up the stairs, the door slamming after him.

" Kurt, what the hell happened," he stopped dead when he took in the small body crumpled at the foot of the bed, huddled in on itself, " Kurt…." He placed a hand gently on a thin shoulder, "What happened?"

Kurt raised his face up from his knees, "Dad?" he broke off on a sob, " he-he left me." Kurt launched himself at his father with a cry, desperate to stop the pain, if even just a little bit, that was tearing him apart

Burt took one look at his sons wet, flushed face and his heart broke. He gathered his child into his arms, tucking his head under his chin. "It's okay. I'm here, Dad's here"

"Make him come back, _dad please_, just get him back" Kurt hiccoughed, weak from the force of his tears, he clenched his dad's sweat shirt, 'Please dad, I can't do it without him. I can't…I don't want to do it without him"

"He's just angry right now, he'll come. I've never seen a boy more in love than when I've seen Noah look at you."

Kurt shook his head, "Dad …you don't understand."

Burt stilled, " Understand what?"

"…I-I'm pregnant Dad" This admission brought on a fresh flood of tears, " and M-milo _somehow knew_ and he, he told Noah that it was _his_ and N-Noah hates me, he won't ever come back, I know it."

Burt was thunderstruck. Kurt was pregnant. Noah and his son had been having sex. His mind couldn't get past that even though he should have known, Kurt was 23, Puckerman 25 of course they'd be having sex. But unprotected sex? Knowing that Kurt was a carrier? That bastard Puckerman had left even after he'd known? He should've known that Kurt wouldn't cheat- Burt's mind came to a halt. That was the dilemma wasn't it. Noah had found out that Kurt had kissed another man and was pregnant, then had been told by that same man, who was right about everything else, that the child was his.

It did not look good for his son. Burt held him tighter. He had a feeling that Kurt was going to have to learn how to live without Noah Puckerman in his life.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

So? What do you think? Will you review now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It was stupid to cry yet even as Kurt thought this he felt some tears escape from the corners of his eyes. He hurriedly wiped at them, not wanting the sonogram technician to see him stupidly emotional. Today was his first doctors visit and after putting it off for weeks, staring at the door achingly and hoping Noah would walk through it, Kurt had finally accepted that he had to go to the first doctor's appointment alone. That maybe he would have to go to all of them alone.

Burt had offered again, one last time, while they were eating breakfast, dry toast and banana slices, which was about all Kurt could manage these days, to accompany him on his doctor's visit. Kurt had refused adamantly , he wanted Noah or no one. It just felt wrong, to hear the baby's heartbeat, for the first time, with anyone else in the room but him.

So here he was alone in the doctor's examining room, scared out of his mind, not knowing what to expect. He had been calm that entire morning but the moment he had been told to lay back, uncomfortably naked under his hospital gown, and the cold gel had squirted against his slight protruding stomach a million worries swarmed his mind. _He hadn't been eating enough, the baby was unhealthy, it would have a hole in it's little heart, the baby wasn't advancing at the normal rate. _Panicked, he looked toward the technician, a middle aged Indian woman, her hair pulled back in a bun and mouth diligently chewing gum, her brow creased in concentration as she pressed the instrument to his stomach firmly, rolling it around, stopping every few seconds to look at the computer screen to her left.  
_  
__Was it supposed to take this long? Why didn't they hear anything? Oh God please let this baby be okay. It was all he had left. Please , please, please-_

And then he heard it. The steady thwacking rhythm filling the room, soaking into his racing mind. The most beautiful song, the clearest note he had ever heard and the greatest musical he could ever hear. His baby's heart, beating healthy and strong. Kurt burst into tears then, the technician, Ravi, didn't miss a beat, handing him a tissue with a warm smile then turning to the screen. "There's your baby Mr. Hummel."

Kurt could see a little bubble, contracting in and out, " Is that, is that him?"

"Well, we can't determine the sex at this time but there." Her finger tapped the screen. "That's the heart, there's the spine," She chuckled, "He's got a nice, big head,." She stopped the picture and clicked a few keys measuring the fetus from all angles .

"Isn't his heart beating too fast? Is he-" He broke off with a watery laugh, "Or _she_, okay?"

"Everything seems to be normal Mr. Hummel. Fetal heartbeat tends to be elevated. Your child is healthy and right on growing target." She clicked the still frames back some shots to the earlier image. "Let's get this printed out for you. How many copies would you like?"

Kurt paused, " I… well, I guess two would be okay."

"Alright" She wiped his belly off with a tissue. "You can get dressed. Your photos will be at the front desk. Be sure to make a follow up appointment with Dr. Roberts as well. You're approximately 18 weeks, so unless you've got a shy one in there, we'll be able to tell you the sex of the baby on your next visit."

Kurt nodded. His eyes still filled with the images of the little spine and beating heart, the overly large head, he smiled, despite the ache in his chest. He wished Noah could have been with him.

He had no idea were Noah had gone. He hadn't seen the other man since Noah had walked away almost a month ago. It was like he had vanished. His car was gone, he never returned to the garage and his apartment had been sub leased.

It was painfully obvious that Noah didn't want anything to do with him.

Kurt got dressed quickly after Ravi left, more anxious if anything to get his printed picture of the baby. He pulled on his over sized pale yellow sweater and zipped up his black jeans, admittedly having some trouble, it would be time for maternity clothes soon enough. He gathered up his male pregnancy pamphlets before heading out into the waiting room. Mercedes and his dad immediately stood up.

"Kurt have you been crying? Is everything alright with peanut?" Burt had went into over protective grandpa mode from the instant he had found out Kurt was pregnant. Calling his baby Peanut , for one. Constantly feeding Kurt fruits and vitamins, plying him with sweet water and searching out reputable male prenatal specialists. It had been Burt who had found .

"Dad it was incredible! His little heart was beating so fast is was amazing! All I heard was _ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump_" Kurt's hand rested on his stomach. " The tech says he's perfect but I _already_ knew that! But to hear it, it was such a relief."

"Whoa Kurt! Slow down boy!" Mercedes linked her arm through his as they walked to the front desk. "You said 'he' so are we going to have a little Kurt running around soon?"

Kurt shrugged. " Well, I don't know yet, I'm only eighteen weeks along but I'll know for sure in about two weeks."

"Your stomach's not very big! You're hardly showing" Mercedes raised a brow at his slight figure, "I look like I swallowed about three of you!"

Kurt laughed, "Don't be silly! The doctor said I'm fine."

"You should eat more!" Burt complained, " I keep telling you to eat more. When your mother was carrying you, I'll tell you, she ate just about everything under the sun." His smile turned soft and wistful, " Your mom, she was an amazing lady. I know you'll be great with your little one as well."

Kurt grinned, tamping down on the ever rising sadness inside of him. " Thanks Dad."

"You'll have help." Mercedes announced, "I'm ready to be the cool aunt she runs to."

"And I'm ready to be the hip Grandpa _he_ plays football with."

"Thanks guys" Kurt was really lucky. He may not have the person he loved but he had his best friend and his father supporting him one hundred percent. He didn't feel totally alone. He wondered when he would stop longing for Noah, when every little thing didn't remind him of something the taller man did or said.

He wondered when Noah would forgive him, _believe him_…he wondered when Noah would come home.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

At that exact moment Noah Puckerman was behind a large black desk, in a conference room over 400 miles away from Lima, Ohio, listening to his team leader explain the finding's of their latest experiment. Wearing a black suit identical to the ones worn by the six men around him, he struggled to pay attention to the presentation while his mind continually drifted back to Lima, and to Kurt.

Puck was disgusted with himself. No matter how hard he tried to forget about him, his image would pop up in his mind at the weirdest times. He had been brushing his teeth this morning and had remembered how Kurt always insisted on using mouthwash before he brushed his teeth. Driving to work he passed a sample sale, where hundreds of designers stood under booths setting up their merchandise, immediately he saw Kurt in his mind's eye, when they would lay in bed, at night, Kurt sketching his latest ideas while Puck would just watch him. Notice the little curl to his lip when he concentrated, how his pencil tapped excitedly when he had completely the sketch. It was ridiculous. Even Bartholomew Cruder, his project leader and boss, a fat balding man with a mustache reminded him of Kurt. The way he smiled with only one corner of his mouth lifting when he was amused.  
_  
__Stupid, stupid fucking Kurt_. Right now he was probably shopping for stylish maternity clothes with that bastard Milo. Nearing three months, his stomach would possibly be showing and Puck found himself wondering if he would carry high, like Mr. Cruder's wife or low like his own mother had with him. She used to complain about how it felt like Noah would drop out at any moment.

He bet Kurt looked beautiful. Pregnancy would suit him, his slender frame would develop soft curves and his face would glow with a serenity only those expecting possessed. _Fuck Kurt_.

The entire table turned to look at him._ Oh shit had he said that aloud?_

"Uh…" Okay not the most eloquent of beginnings. " Sir?" he asked, directing his question solely to Cruder.

"Puckerman, are you going to stutter 'uh sir' to me all day or can we get on with your presentation?" Mr. Cruder placed his hand behind his back, he was wearing a double breasted suit, and _wow those weren't too common, Kurt would probably flip_-

"Yes sir." Noah replied automatically and he recited the presentation that he had rehearsed several times in front of the mirror and a couple of times on the way to work, without a hitch. He must have done well because at the end Mr. Cruder was nodding pleased and had come around to stare closely at his spreadsheet.

"The new circuit would reduce about 40% running cost. This will really help the housing developments CMX is working on." Cruder pounded Noah on the amicably, "You did good kid." then he turned to the rest of the people in the room, "See? I knew adding some new blood to this group was a good thing. We took a chance that paid off."

"Thank you, Sir." Noah said. _This bastard always called him Kid, for gods sake he was twenty five years old_. The others clapped enthusiastically, they had been working on this energy plan for almost six months, no doubt they were more relieved that it was completed than they were genuinely proud of Noah.

"Tell you what kid, I'm going to personally see to it that this gets pushed up to Mr. Grant. First thing today." the men smiled approvingly and Cruder held up a hand to silence the already quieting room. " If this all goes according to plan, we'll all be getting a hefty Christmas bonus, just in time for the holidays"

With that the meeting was adjourned. While Noah was packing up his papers and research he listened half halfheartedly to the chatter of Lucas Scott. The guy was recently hired, a couple of months prior to Noah, but not performing very well. Mostly because he never took the time to shut up, Puck thought meanly.

"You saved my ass man! I'm sure Freddie Kruger would've given me the axe if you hadn't come through when you did. Now I not only have a job, at least for the next three months, I'm getting a fat ass check in the mail!" Lucas exclaimed. One thing about Lucas, he seemed to enjoy saying the word "ass" a lot.

"Yea." Noah replied, folding his charts up.

"I've got big plans for my check. I'm having my second child this spring so It'd be good to get the nursery together after Christmas." Lucas pulled out his wallet, thrusting a photo of a smiling three year old boy, "That's my boy! He's gonna be four in January! A real bad ass that one. Brooke and I are hoping for a girl this time, ya know, Brooke wants a human doll to dress up and vomit pink everywhere, but Sam- that's my boy- he's a real man's man. Like's trucks and dirt and shit. No pansy ass Barbies for him. No offense." Lucas grinned, "I know you're tooty fruity and all" He made a limp movement with his wrist _and holy shit, Noah did not have time for this_.

"Good to hear that Lucas. Sam's a nice looking kid." And Noah was speaking sincerely, the image of the child lingered in his mind and for a split second he let himself pretend that Kurt was pregnant with his baby. What would their child have looked like? Definitely dark haired, he'd want the baby to favor Kurt, maybe have his blue eyes and soft smile.

"You have any kids? Knock any dude up or anything? Any baby Puckermans on the way, little electrical geniuses?" Lucas intruded on his thoughts, giving Puck a one way ticket back to the cold reality. Kurt was pregnant with _Milo's_ kid, not his.

He cleared his throat, "Uh…no. No kids. None on the way."

Lucas was looking at him oddly and it took Puck a moment to figure out that the look he was giving him was a mixture of pity and compassion. Great, that's exactly what he needed, a dumb ass like Scott pitying him. Noah hurriedly collected the rest of his things and excused himself from the room.

He walked briskly down the hallway when he heard Cruder yell out his name, " Puckerman!"

Puck stopped and turned, "Sir?"

"We've got a press conference tomorrow! You get to pitch your circuit to the world, broadcasted on every major news channel" Cruder looked gleeful and Puck was dumbstruck, it was all happening so fast, "You deserve it kid! Knock it out of the park and _don't_ embarrass us." he added sternly, "Remember you represent CMX as a whole, not just yourself. Be sharp. Be presentable-"

"Be prepared." Puck finished off, he had heard these particular words countless times since he had arrived. He walked out of the building into the deserted parking garage dazed. He couldn't believe it, if CMX23416, _his_ circuit, got picked up by energy producers nationwide… It was indescribable.

On auto pilot he dropped his belongings in the trunk of his black Dodge charger and whipped out his phone calling the first person who came to his mind to share his good news. Too late he realized that he had unknowingly dialed Kurt, and _oh shit the line was ringing_, he could still hang up and he fumbled to do so when he heard a muffled voice on the other end, "Noah?"

He could hear the hope and pain in that one word and Puck stilled. He had called Kurt. The one person who he never wanted to speak to again, too bad his mind couldn't get around that.

"Noah _please_…" Kurt's voice sounded small, "If it is you, please say something."  
Noah's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, doing a good imitation of a fish out of water, "I didn't mean to call. I just- don't think that I , before I even knew I was- I just… I didn't mean to call you." At least he had ended with a coherent sentence.

"Okay. But-now that you did d-do you think maybe we could talk?"

_Every_ hurt feeling, _every _sleepless night and _every word_ Milo had thrown at him raged against this suggestion. The instinct to protect himself from being hurt even more by talking to Kurt was strong, his love, that had refused to die no matter how many time he attempted to kill it dead, unfortunately was stronger. "Fine". He said, his knuckles white, as he gripped his phone, almost as if he could brace himself for the emotional blows.

"How've you been?" Kurt sounded nervous, not at all like his usual put together self and for some reason that helped to put Noah at ease.

"Good. Great even, _better _than I've ever been"

"Oh.." Kurt trailed off, " I-I'm miserable Noah. I miss you so much that sometimes I feel like I'm dying."

"Don't." Noah cut in, "Don't give me that bullshit."

"I'm not lying." There was an audible hitch in Kurt's voice that only happened when he was upset or crying, " I feel…I feel so alone, lonely without you. Like a part of me is missing. _I love you Noah_ and I know if you could just give me a chance-"

"Funny,I don't feel alone Kurt. " Noah sneered, his anger was back, combating the rush of emotion Kurt was invoking in him. _He didn't want to feel._ He wanted to be numb and he_ hated _Kurt for breaking through his defenses in a couple of short, _lying_, sentences. " You see Kurt, I forgot the _greatest_ thing about being single. _I don't have to fuck the same person every night_. And I have to tell you, the variety is amazing. The guys in this town are fucking flexible from all that cosmopolitan yoga shit and hey, did I tell you I rediscovered chicks?God, never realized how much I missed a great pair of tits."

"_Stop_" Kurt whispered, "Please just stop."

" Why should I Kurt? I haven't even told you the best part. Last night I fucked this aspiring poet. He was gorgeous, you'd really appreciate his aesthetic qualities. Slim, tight ass, legs for days -and let me tell you, he screamed so fucking loud when I fucked him, left scratches down my back, kind of like the way you used to. _But it gets better_, he wasn't some inexperienced virgin, this guy knew his way around a dick, thought he'd sucked my brains out through my cock-" the dial tone broke into his rant. Kurt had hung up on him.

Instead of feeling satisfied, Noah felt sick.

That was all it took. One single phone call and he was back to feeling raw and exposed, just like he had felt the day he had left Kurt. The same searing burn of pain that had weighed down his chest when he had called CMX, accepted the job offer, packed a suitcase and left Lima was ripping through him right now.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Busy, he just had to keep busy. That was what Kurt had told himself when he had closed his phone on Noah's hateful voice with hands that shook so badly, he had nearly dropped the expensive item. It shouldn't hurt so bad but it did. He had known that the first thing a newly single Noah would do was seek revenge. He had done it perfectly. If his goal had been to make Kurt feel like shit, to make him feel _worthless_, then Noah Puckerman had succeeded.

Kurt continued folding his laundry in meticulous squares, trying to calm the trembling of his body, trying to block out Noah's hurtful words.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called from upstairs, "Dinner is ready!"

"I'm not hungry!" He yelled back, _smooth, fold, press and pat_. His Armani v neck was folded neatly and stuck into an opened drawer. _Smooth, fold, press and pat_; his collared Gucci sweater was placed on top on the Armani. If he could just keep this up, then he wouldn't break down, he wouldn't.

"Kurt!" Burt's voice coming from the top of the stairs this time. " You only managed toast this morning you've got to eat something!"

_Smooth, fold_-Kurt snapped, " I am trying to fucking fold my clothes father! _Is that fucking okay with you_? Is it? Can I not fold my clothes?" His voice wavered and he immediately bit off his tirade, grabbing a purple linen shirt. Noticing movement from the corner of his eye, Kurt turned to find Burt hovering uncertainly in the middle of the basement stairs. "Get the fuck out! " He screamed. " I need PRIVACY. Why does no one understand that I need to fucking fold my clothes! Why can't any of you just fucking get that!"

Burt's eyes widened and he retraced his steps hastily. Kurt never swore frequently and when he did he usually looked embarrassed or worried, looking about as if he may be scolded.

Kurt was heaving, the pain in his chest increasing, he forced himself to take deep calming breaths, slowly loosening his death grip on the sweater he had apparently mangled during the exchange. Glancing up, he caught his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red rimmed, his nostrils pinched and face flushed. In his thin undershirt the swell of his stomach was obvious. Kurt stilled. He had a baby to think about, getting upset and worked up couldn't be good for his unborn child. Life wasn't just about Noah anymore; it was time he realized that.

Slipping a loose cardigan on, Kurt padded up the stairs. His father and Mercedes were seated at the dinner table eating chicken fresco. They both looked dazed.

Kurt cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Two pairs of startled eyes looked at him warily.

Burt spoke first. " Did you get all your clothes folded?"

Kurt paused and then burst out laughing, " Yeah , I did dad." He grabbed a plate and utensils for himself sitting down at the table. "This smells great Mercedes," He gave her a sunny smile, and dug in with gusto aware of the relief that was pouring through the two individuals who were watching him eat discreetly.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

That evening while Kurt and Mercedes were curled up together on the couch watching _Delivery Room Horror Stories_, (Kurt had gained a morbid fascination of watching births go wrong), Burt snuck down into the basement unobtrusively. After a quick perusal he found what he was looking for, Kurt's phone lay on the bed face down. Burt picked up the slim, black piece of metal and scrolled to received calls. Sure enough, he saw that Noah Puckerman had called his son just minutes before dinner.

Glancing around guilty, Burt called Noah once again. Puckerman answered on the ninth ring angrily.

"What Kurt? Didn't hear enough before-"

Burt cut him off. " You listen to me Puckerman. Whether you like it or not Kurt is having your baby."

"Not according to Milo, or did he fuck some other-"

"Shut up, you little punk!" Burt growled." He is having your baby whether you want to admit it or not. I don't want you calling him and spitting nonsense to upset him. I know you were hurt, _are hurting_, but if you really do want to move on like you said , you've got to stay away. Don't pop up once in awhile to remind my son of his mistakes and make him feel like absolute shit on a day that should be one of the happiest of his life."

Noah snorted, "What, did dear old Milo propose, so the brat wouldn't be born a bastard?"

"Watch your fucking mouth, Puckerman." Burt sighed, he could feel a head ache coming on, "He heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time today, doctor said he was healthy and strong." Even during such a somber conversation Burt couldn't stop the smile from creeping into his voice.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Burt wondered if Noah had hung up.

"Noah? Noah, you there?" he asked

There was a gargled noise, "Yea Burt…I'm here. I just- I was wondering... You said 'he', is it…is Kurt having a boy?"

"Nah, that's just an old man's wishful thinking. Doc Roberts says Kurt's eighteen weeks, can't find out the sex til twenty in males."

"Did you say eighteen weeks?" Noah's voice was hollow, wavering towards the end.

"Reckon I did." Burt hoped he was judging the situation correctly. He wasn't one to meddle, _ha even he laughed at that_, but he wanted Kurt to get everything he deserved out of life. He still firmly believed that Noah Puckerman was the one for his son. If it took a little sneaking around to see his plan come to fruition, he was going to make it happen.

"That…that..that means-" Noah stuttered dumbstruck

"I know what that means Puckerman, Do you?" Burt hung up the phone and deleted his outgoing call. You could never be too careful.

"DAAAAAD!"

Startled, Burt yelped, " Yea Kurt?"

"This man ripped his abdominal muscles from pushing too hard! Come see!" Kurt yelled gleefully. Burt smiled, skipping up the steps, the weight on his shoulders felt lighter already.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Milo parked his car outside of a three story, white brick mansion. He peered at the numbers, _yup , 2783 Aberdeen Drive_, he was at the right place. He could see Noah's car in the drive way, several lights were on inside of the house. The guy was definitely home.

Milo hesitated, fingers reaching to touch his nose gingerly, which was almost fully healed, and then stepped out of the car resolutely. He had no choice but to try and fix this. It had been his loose mouth that had caused this and he had to _at least try_. Milo tripped twice going up the white walkway, paused to admire the beautiful landscaping and told himself he wasn't stalling, just taking in his surroundings. Finally he reached the mahogany door and the lights above the entry way blazed on. Startled, Milo spun around, then spun back around, expecting to see Noah ripping open the door to finish him off; instead there was nothing.  
_  
__Oh_, he mused, _Automatic lights_. Motion detection, _of course_, hell he had those at his house. He really had to calm down or else he'd be a blithering mess when Noah answered the door and that would ruin the purpose of it all. He stopped.  
_  
__What the hell was he doing_, he wondered again, not for the first time ,since he had tracked the other man down. _Noah Puckerman had broken his nose. This guy was what stood between him and the man he'd loved for years_. Shouldn't he take this as a gift? Maybe try and make it up to Kurt instead. This could be his only chance. Milo hated that selfish part of him but right now it was working overtime; he stepped away from the door. Kurt would be vulnerable, he knew Kurt, no way would he want to raise a baby alone.

Yea, _yes_. His mind agreed. If Noah had _truly_ trusted Kurt he wouldn't have jumped to the conclusions that he did and trust _was_ integral in any relationship. So in a way…this was really the best thing for Kurt right? Milo couldn't have any children of his own, a birth defect had rendered him infertile since birth, but he would love to be a daddy to Kurt's baby. Milo knew he would love that child like it was his own, he almost already did. Seeing Kurt from a distance, his small hand more often than not resting protectively over his small bump, brought a feeling of warmth in Milo's heart.

He should just walk away right now. Go back to Lima, begin to wear Kurt down, they'd been friends before, he would start with repairing that. Milo took another step back, his gaze landing on the large, glass windows and intricate architecture, Puckerman didn't _seem_ to be suffering, so why not just leave it at that. His mind made up, and completely absolved of any guilt, Milo turned to walk away just as the door opened to reveal a frazzled Noah Puckerman, shirtless, with a bag of trash in one hand and his phone tightly grasped in the other.

"_The fuck_?" Noah squinted, struggling to identify the shape. "Milo? What the hell are you doing here?"

Milo paused, a deer in headlights. Well, he was here after all. Maybe it was time to give the final push for fate and make sure Noah Puckerman never wanted to be near Kurt Hummel or Lima ever again.

Grinning, he stepped forward.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

Hey... Will you review, please? *puppy bright eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Noah glared at Milo, the greasy bastard was lounging on his couch, pressed khaki pants stylishly cuffed and blue collared shirt reflecting his tan.

"I just felt like I needed to talk to you, man to man" Milo offered, " Last time we didn't really say much and I just think that now that we've both had a little time to cool down. We can discuss this" he paused gauging Noah's reaction, 'Like adults? For Kurt's sake."

"What does Kurt have to do with this?"

"Everything." Milo responded, "Everything."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"According to this," Kurt gestured to the male pregnancy magazine he was reading avidly, " I'm going to get so big I won't even be able to see my toes!" Kurt gazed at the slope of his stomach critically, it _did_ seem larger now than it was a week ago. The baby moved inside of him, as if screaming indignantly '_I am not a fat ass Papa_!', and he went still in wonder, even though he'd been feeling these little flutters for days now, each time it happened felt as magical as the first time.

Mercedes laughed, pausing in the middle of the pedicure she was graciously giving the pregnant man as he reclined against the couch, feet draped across her lap, " I can't imagine you being anything else than what you've always been! Rail thin."

"Slender, _fashionably_ slender." Kurt amended, flipping to the next page, "Rail thin sounds like someone who is a struggling anorexic."

"Aren't you?" Mercedes asked playfully

"Blah Blah." Kurt droned.

"What, you wanna listen to some Ke$ha?"

"Oh Mercedes your wit astounds me." Kurt lifted his foot , studying the pale pink critically, "This looks so gay, maybe we should've gone with the fire engine red."

"Because that's not gay at all." Mercedes muttered.

"Hey! Don't you know it's bad luck to deny a pregnant person their wish? You don't do what I want and you'll die a single, bitter old woman. My fag hag forever!" he cackled maniacally.

"Blah, Blah." Mercedes dropped his foot and clicked on the television. "TMZ is almost on! I wanna know if Angelina is really turning Shiloh into a boy." She clicked the channels, excitedly "Damn, we've got a twelve minute wait." She moved to shut the television off and Kurt stopped her.

"Right, cause God forbid we watch the _actual _news, with, like, you know _important _issues." He said archly.

Mercedes just shrugged, getting up and wandering into the kitchen. She needed some snacks whenever she watched TMZ, the drama was riveting and appetite inducing. Perusing the pantry, she selected pop tarts, Pringles and _hmm_, why not make it a "P" night, popcorn. Throwing the popcorn into the microwave she called out to Kurt, "Hey Preggo, you want anything? But make sure it starts with the letter P, I've got a theme going."

Kurt wrinkled his nose in annoyance, then perked up at a thought "Pistachios? Do we have any of those mixed nuts left?"

"Yep!'

"And I want pepperoni pizza hot pockets!" For some reason, the baby was a big fan of all hot pockets, truly Kurt would be disgusted if he wasn't enjoying the cheesy, ooey gooey goodness as well. And it was all ready in under 2 minutes! Definitely couldn't beat that. His stomach growled, he was always hungry now a days. "Mercedes!" he whined, "Hurry it up, I'm hungry"

"Alright Piggy, calm down."

Kurt rolled his eyes, Mercedes either called him Preggo or Piggy , neither of which was very flattering to Kurt at all but he allowed it because she had been flying back and forth between New York and Ohio, just so he wouldn't be alone. He didn't know what he would do without her.

When Mercedes walked into the room and dumped his hot pocket on a plate , directly in front of him on the coffee table, Kurt burst into tears.

"Uh Kurt? Are you okay?" Mercedes watched with a funny look on her face, eating her popcorn slowly but now taking her eyes off of looked almost like she was watching a horror film were she didn't know what was going to happen next, except she was watching him,

Kurt threw his arms around her. " You're my best friend! I love you, you have no idea."

She laughed. "You better, that was also the last hot pocket and I wanted one. You go through five a day" She carefully moved away from Kurt, "Those hormones are finally catching up to you yeah?"

Kurt nodded, yesterday he had cried while watching an episode of Blue's Clues( which was _strictly for educational research purposes_ okay?). When Joey had said it was time for so long and they would sing _just one_ more song, Kurt had wailed at the unfairness of it all. He had left that television session slightly embarrassed and completely convinced to let peanut watch Blue's Clues.

"You know what will be fun?" Mercedes perked up at her own idea, "Lets go out for dinner today. No cooking, no stress and seriously, no more tears because Kurt, sweetie, I love you, but these crying episodes are freaking me the fuck out."

"Oooh, good Idea. I've been having such a craving for sesame chicken all day." Kurt agreed enthusiastically, then proceeded to stuff his face with pistachios. " The baby loves Chinese food, for some reason. All things Asian, really. At least we know peanut is not a racist so there's hope for you."

"Hardy-Har." She guffawed and then watched fascinated as Kurt happily poured pistachio's into his hot pocket. Okay, _gross_. Being pregnant was a strange thing.

Kurt looked up and caught the tail end of Mercedes's look of disgust. " What? I told you; 'what the baby craves the baby gets'." He shook his finger at her, "So cease and desist with the looks miss."

"Look at you, using words like crave and baby…" Her features softened. "It's weird to think that you're having a baby. Sometimes, especially on nights like these, it feels like we're back in high school and we're watching Degrassi and you're writing Mr. Kurt Puckerman all over your sketchbook." Mercedes winced realizing her slip up when Kurt flinched at Noah's name, 'Sorry…"

"No…it's okay. I was hopeless back then wasn't I? And you, you were an enabler!" Kurt giggled, "Remember how you got Finn to agree to steal Noah's letterman jacket? Oh god I remember how pissed Noah was when he found out his jacket was missing. I think Artie and I took more slushie's to the face that week than the entire previous year combined. Ironically, you the culprit ,got off slushie free."

"He was scared of my brother," Mercedes shrugged, setting the television to channel five, great TMZ would be on in six minutes, right now there were boring white guys in suits on the screen. Blah, blah, blah energy incentive one was saying. " Besides, you have to admit, Noah Puckerman's varsity jacket? Best birthday gift you ever got. Ever."

"Not arguing with you there." he smiled, nibbling on some popcorn he stole from Mercedes bowl, his hot pocket already devoured "When Noah saw it last year in my closet he just about had a heart attack. I just froze mortified. I was sure he would think I was some crazy stalker, but he didn't. Instead he just laughed till he cried." Kurt was lost in thought, he shivered remembering the laughter in Noah's eyesthat day, the teasing rough touches. " Then he fucked me wearing nothing but the jacket. Hottest sex ever. Hands down."

Mercedes dark eyes were wide in shock. Not at the kinky sex details of Kurt's life, nothing she hasn't heard, _and seen_, hey she was curious, in explicit detail before but because, _holy mackere_l, unless she was hallucinating, wasn't that Noah Frickin Puckerman, on the television screen? She raised the volume quickly and sure enough, the deep baritone that filled the living room was Noah's.

Kurt stopped talking immediately, startled blue eyes flying to the plasma screen TV where Noah was speaking steadily about the benefits of a circuit that would vastly reduce the energy costs of housing developments.

"No shit!" Mercedes cried, "Noah Puckerman is on TV!"

Kurt didn't know what to feel. His eyes poured over Noah, taking in every detail of his appearance, he held his breath and thanked God that Fox News broadcasted in high definition. Noah looked thinner, still built but definitely smaller than he had been before. His hair was neatly swept to the right side, it was still damp, Kurt could tell by the slight curls behind his ears, his jaw was clean shaven and the navy suit he wore fit him impeccably, the clean lines molded his tall frame perfectly.

He hadn't seen Noah in weeks and now suddenly there he was. Yet instead of the rush of tears he expected, he felt flooded with happiness, flushed and hot and…horny? _Oh God_. Stupid, _stupid_ whacked out hormones.

Mercedes was looking at him curiously, "Should I leave you and the TV alone?" she joked

"Shut up" Kurt responded, not taking his eyes off the TV. Noah had been in New York all this time, or at least where he was now,according to what the bottom of the screen said. His emotions were jumping all over the place, he could feel the baby fluttering inside of him. Everything just felt _so weird _and surreal. In a few minutes, the press conference was cut off and the news caster was saying the usual farewells.

TMZ came on and Mercedes immediately forgot about her beloved gossip after taking one look at Kurt's face. She could see the emotions shifting and crossing in his eyes, this called for some food therapy.

"How bout we go to dinner now?" She suggested already getting up from the floor. "Golden China makes great sesame chicken and we'll miss the dinner rush if we leave now."

"Really?" Kurt brightened immediately, _yes_ he was still sad about Noah but he was also pregnant,damn it, and hungry. He wanted that sesame chicken _now_, oh and brown, no make that fried rice, extra onions. "Let's go' he declared, feeling a renewal of energy.

"Uh Preggo?"

"Less talking, more walking." Kurt pulled his jacket on and opened the door.

"Maybe you should put on some pants first?"

Kurt looked down, Sure enough he was in black boxers and a red tank. Virtually in his underwear, his face heated up in mortification. "Oh god… Peanut is draining my brain cells."

Mercedes erupted in laughter.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Burt hummed along with the radio as he did inventory at the garage. _I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight' s gonna be a good ,good night. Tonight's the night!_ _Let's live it up!_ So maybe Burt wasn't humming as much as he was belting out, "I Got A Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas, but he lived with Kurt. Enough said. Plus, doing inventory was painfully slow at best. It was a boring job but someone had to do it, and now that he didn't have Puckerman to do his grunt work, he was stuck doing it himself. The phone in his office rang , again, for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Burt swore, what part of 'closed' did this idiot not understand? He dropped his clipboard in the middle of the aisle and jogged on over to the phone, lifting it from its cradle before the call could be sent to the machine once more.

"Hummel Tires and Lube?" Burt answered.

"Burt, uh, its me."

Burt raised a brow, "And me is…?"

"Come on"

"Alright, what can I do for you Puckerman? It's past nine, you know we're closed. Why call here?"

"I didn't want to call the house, in case…"

Burt was fed up, "In case what, Kurt answered? Suddenly afraid of a guy who put on a black leotard and performed a complete rendition of "Single ladies'?"

"No!" Noah denied, "Wait. ..what?"

Burt chuckled, "Listen Noah, you're a nice kid and all, always thought you were sharp as a box of tacks but, what in hell are you still doin' in New York? I told you almost a week ago, that without a doubt peanut was yours. Thought you'd come tearing in on the first flight to Ohio" Burt had hoped that's what would have happened, and not that he would admit it to the little punk but he'd been sorely disappointed when Puckerman hadn't shown up.

"I'm not in New York and what the hell is this peanut?"

"I call the baby peanut, makes it easier," he waved away Noah's reply and continued, " So you're not in New York? But I just saw some press conference, nice suit by the way, and it said it was taped in Manhattan, New York."

"Oh that" He sounded embarrassed, " that was pre-taped, we did that on Tuesday, the day after you called me…"

They fell into a silence and Burt counted the seconds that ticked by until Noah spoke again.

"Milo came by Monday night."

Burt tightened his fists, "I don't even want to guess what crazy lies that boy was spouting."

"Thing is… at first he stuck to the same story he was sayin' before. Told me he'd appreciate it, if I would give them, _Him, Kurt and the baby_, a chance to be a family. You know since a child's rightful place was with his parents." his tone had turned mocking as if he was mimicking what Milo had said, "He told me he didn't need me coming around, twisting Kurt's head up."

"Hope you knocked him flat on his lying ass!" Burt was outraged. Of all the things that boy had done, this was the worst! Now he was really glad that he had interfered when he had. If Milo had reached Noah before Burt had had the opportunity to talk to him… well, it really would've been the end of Kurt and Noah.

"Nope. I let him talk." Noah paused, "Funny thing is though, his story changed. You see, I remember what he said real well, I've played it over and over in my head . Now he's telling me that the first time was that night at his restaurant but that, that I know for a fact is a lie. I was with Kurt the next morning, he couldn't have been at Milo's place."

"Took you this long to figure that out boy?" Burt's voice was gruff with suppressed emotion. If this conversation was going the way he thought it was going then…

"I'm not a _boy_ Burt…for gods sake's I'm going to be a Dad soon!" Noah replied.

At the word Dad, Burt's bluster deflated instantly . This is what he had been working for, hoping for. This is what his son deserved . He swallowed over the sudden lump in his throat.

"Burt, you there? You okay?"

"Yea" Burt's voice came out hoarse and he cleared his throat, '"yea I am."

"I'm in Ohio."

"Good."

"I'm in Lima."

"Even better."

"I'm outside of your house."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Burt was antsy, trying to ignore the rush of adrenaline he felt. He wanted to yell, jump, WHOOP, _anything _to release the ball of energy,_ of relief_ in him.

"I just… that's why I called. What do I have to do to get him back? The phone call… I said horrible things Burt and I swear none of it was true, I just _wanted _him to hurt like I was hurting, so I made things up."

Burt nodded, "I know and I'm still gonna kick your ass six ways to Sunday when I see you, you little bastard, but for some reason, my son is still crazy about you. I'd bet you anything he'll forgive you because he loves you, and he'll hear you out because he never stopped caring. Something you should remember," Burt's eyes caught on the framed picture of his wife, Kurt's mother, "Life is brief. You love hard. You hurt hard. Don't push the person you love away because you want to lash out. When you love someone Noah, _and you listen good_, you hear me?, you listen to them when they try to explain. You get that?"

"I know that I was stupid-"

" I'm not done." Burt cut him off. " My own dad told me this and since your Father's not around and you'll be joining the family anyway, I'll tell you now. _Love is listening to someone even when they are not speaking._ Don't let things get to the point where you believe some cracked out restaurateur over the guy you claimed to love and want to marry, alright?"

"Yes sir" Noah's tone was subdued

Burt chuckled, "It's not sir, just Burt. And just because I believe in you, and I want to make it just a smidge easier when you and my son finally do talk, I've got one more thing to say. I walked in on Milo and Kurt. From start to finish the kiss was about four and a half seconds. Kurt initiated it." Burt drew in a breath, this was the moment of truth, " Now knowing that, will you walk away or will you get out of your car and ring my doorbell?"

"I want him Burt, and our baby. ..I need them both."

"Good." Burt was pleased.

"So how do I get him back? What do I do? After all the shit I said, I don' think-"

"Honestly Puckerman, I think all you've got to do is show up." Burt smiled, "See you when I get , I'm fresh out of advice for you and I've got inventory to do, we can't all be hot shot engineers, can we? Some of us got a 9 to 5."Noah snickered at the end of the line, no doubt remembering all the Friday nights Burt had forced him to do this very task. Burt hesitated but for some reason felt like he should say it, "I'm proud of you son, real proud."

"Thank you - thanks, Burt" Noah's voice cracked, " and I'm so sorry that-"

"There'll be time enough for apologies later _and ass kicking_- I'm still gonna kick your ass. But for now, go put my son back together." He hung up the phone.

Burt picked up the framed photo on his desk, his wife smiled back up at him, eternally young even as his own face had lined and changed over the years. A drop of liquid hit the frame, and then another.

Burt wiped his eyes, his astigmatism must be acting up, and went back to cataloging the inventory.

Never let it be said the Burt Hummel wasn't a fucking _great_ father.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It was dark by the time Mercedes and Kurt pulled into his driveway. Kurt was yawning, struggling to keep his eyes open because _damn it,_ pregnant or not he wasn't a six year old and he sure as hell wasn't going to sleep at eight thirty. He yawned once more, mouth opening wide enough that Mercedes smacked the bottom of his chin up, forcing his lips together , "At least be polite and cover your mouth."

Kurt scowled, "You try having a baby draining all of _your _energy and then get back to me." He climbed out , closing the passenger door behind him. Upon exiting, he immediately opened the back door of the car, rifling through the carry out bags. Mercedes went on ahead of him.

"Hey Mercedes!" Where _the hell_ was his Crab Rangoon? He would kill that girl -s_o help him god_-if she had forgotten his delicious stuffed triangles of heaven. " Which bag did you put the Crab Rangoon in? I can't find it" There was no answer. " MER-CE-DES!" Kurt yelled, outraged. Okay, maybe he was over reacting but _damn it to hel_l, he wanted them now, just to nibble on, mind you, he wouldn't eat them, he definitely wasn't hungry or…was he? _Damn it peanut_," He tried to communicate with the baby silently, _stop begging for fried cholesterol inducers, be a good baby and make Papa crave ice. Yea. Ice chips, flavored iced chips, maybe Italian ice, strawberry Italian ice, sherbert ...Eddy's made that , didn't they? Slow churned, definitely, double churned -excellent…double chocolate fudge, cookies and cream explosion! _His mind demanded_._ Crap, there was no way he would get out of this pregnancy without gaining 200 pounds.

He opened the last bag and cheered ,victorious, " I found them! No need to turn back or anything! And I'm just carrying _this_ bag! You get the other twelve okay?" They had stopped at the grocery store on the way home at Kurt's prompting. He'd rather go now anyway since Mercedes would be leaving in two days. "I'm _pregnant_ so I'm very, very _delicate_! Be nice to me." No answer. He moved from behind the car, he could see Mercedes standing in front of the steps, she wasn't moving. "What's the hold up?"

"Uh Kurt…Noah Puckerman is sitting on your doorstep." He had to hand it to her, that girl could act her ass off, her voice sounded so shocked and surprised it was _almost_ believable. But there was no way Noah would want to be near Lima right now, especially be near him, Kurt admitted to himself even though the acceptance of that fact still stung.

"Hey Ms. Bitchy, I know I threw up a little on your Louboutins , but this is just mean!" he started up the drive towards her, " and I apologized already…" His words dried up. Noah Puckerman was sitting on his door step, expression unreadable as Kurt dropped the bag he was holding in shock.

Kurt's heart leapt in his chest._ Was this real? Was this actually happening_? If he was dreaming he may as well savor the details. Noah looked impossibly sexy, wearing a black button down, dress shoes and black suit pants. And he was looking at Kurt, those blue grey eyes that he had literally dreamed about almost every night, were trained solely on him.

Kurt didn't know what to say and he couldn't seem to coordinate his limbs much less his tongue to do anything.

" Hey Kurt," Noah stood and offered him a tentative smile. "I've missed you"

And those words, the words he had wanted to hear so badly couldn't possibly be true. Wasn't it just a couple of days ago that he had spoken to Noah, the true angry, _hurtful_ Noah who had broken his mangled heart all over again. This was just a ploy, a ruse to wound him some more.

Mercedes nudged Kurt and he jumped, suddenly springing into action. " I-I I just have to, I got to go" and he was off, making a mad dash up the front stairs, fumbling with his keys at the door, his hands were shaking too badly, to get the key in the lock.

"Kurt please, there are just some things I need to say. Things I need you to hear."

Kurt could smell the clean, familiar scent of the aftershave Noah wore. The one he had bought for him on their first Christmas together. It was too much.

Finally, he managed to get the door open and in a flash, he went through it. Dodging Noah's restraining arms and pleas, he ran past the living room and kitchen, down the hall to the basement. He locked the door behind him, sliding to a trembling heap at the top of his stairs. Warm wetness painted his cheeks. _Noah was at his house_, he wanted to talk and Kurt had run away, what was wrong with him? Kurt knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, past the hormones that were screaming at him -_Noah hates you, he called you a slut! Can you blame him, you kissed Milo. You're a whore, that probably what he wants to tell you, he missed that word last time, didn't he_? - that he should have at least stayed to hear what the other man had to say. But he was scared. The last time he had thought Noah had wanted to talk he had been hurt so bad emotionally, that he had physically ached. Parts of the phone call echoed in his mind now, old wounds resurfacing and Kurt curled in on himself. He wondered when he would ever stop crying.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Noah stood at the entrance of the house, staring vacantly towards the place Kurt had just run through. _Kurt had ran from him_. He didn't want to see him. Burt was wrong. _It was too late_.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" Mercedes asked this, her glare intensifying as Noah backed away hands in his pockets,

"He doesn't want to see me." Noah said, "I fucked it up too bad, It's really over-_fuck_!" He broke off on a cry of pain when Mercedes literally slapped him on the back of the head, her full weight behind the smack. "_ What the fuck_?" he cried

"Go after him you idiot! How can men be so stupid." When Noah just stared at her perplexed she let out a frustrated growl,

"Kurt wants to see you, asshole. He's just scared."

"Of me?" Noah was surprised, he took his hands out of his pockets and held them in front of himself defensively, " I would never hurt him Mer- _ow_!" She had smacked him again, this time her hand had bounced off his chin, "The _fuck_! Stop with the hitting!"

"Then stop saying things to deserve it!" Mercedes fumed, hands at her hips, "I know about Milo and some of the things you said. I'm not here to take sides, I just want this to be fixed, but you did hurt Kurt. You have to know that. That boy has been crazy about you from the word go. Did you know that he was in love with you since he was in high school?"

"I know about all that."

"Yea, but I don't think you _understand_ it." She stopped, this wasn't a conversation that was meant to happen between her and Noah.

"So what does that mean?" Noah asked warily, hands ready to stop another incoming slap if necessary.

"It means _go_! Go talk to him! Don't let the fact that you're afraid of the outcome psych you out, alright? He's got it bad for you Puck, trust me I've spent the last two weeks at his beck and call, and if I had a nickel for every time I heard a sentence that started with 'do you know what I miss about Noah' I'd be one rich bitch, that's what I'd be."

"I'm glad you were there to take care of him while I was off with my head up my ass." Noah told her sincerely and was surprised when she smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm just glad you're back. He hasn't been happy." Mercedes added. Puck turned to leave, "Puck, wait!" She called after him

Puck turned around warmly, not expecting the searing pain of Mercedes open palm cracking against his face. _The crazy bitch had slapped him_! "That's for hurting my best friend and making him cry! _Asshole_!" Then she stomped off, black boots clicking against the tiled floor, leaving Puck dazed, his hand rubbing the stinging skin.

Noah stood there for one moment and then smiled inwardly. It was time to get his family back.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt heard the front door slam shut from his position at the top of the stairs. He leaned his forehead against the wooden door, fresh tears streaking his face. What had he expected? That Noah had _really _wanted him back? Like that would ever be the case, especially now, when the grey eyed man thought he was carrying _Milo_'s child. Thought that he was an unscrupulous slut, _"slut!" _his mind accused as well, that's what Noah had called him. He had made it very clear what he thought of Kurt.

One last cry, Kurt promised himself and then that was it. He had lived through pain before, his experiences in high school had been nothing short of brutal. He would vent his heartbreak and hurt now, give in to the need to collapse one final time and then he would pull it together. Start rebuilding his life, just him and peanut, without Noah.

Kurt was so busy wallowing in his misery that he nearly tumbled down the stairs at the hesitant knock against his door.  
_  
__Of course Mercedes would be worried about him_. " I'm okay Mercedes, I just…" He sniffed, "I just need a moment but I'll be okay."

"I won' t be." The voice that answered from the other side of the door was decidedly masculine.

Kurt let out a surprised yelp, "_What_?"

"I said I _won't_ be okay Kurt. I won't be okay, I won't be fine, _I won't be myself _again until I can convince you of how _sorry _I am that I believed that asshole over you. I was… I was just feelin' so sorry for myself. That whole month…I was having trouble… I didn't think that I would pass my license exam and that would've meant that the past three years had all been for nothing" Noah drew in a shaky breath, "… and then that smug bastard, when he told me about…about what happened between you two. I just lost it!"

Kurt was floored, unconsciously he leaned against the door frame, almost imagining he could feel the heat of Noah's lean body as he said the words.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk." Noah gave a humorless chuckle, "it seems I've been doing enough talking for both of us lately. But that talking was bullshit. This is real. So for now, I just want you to listen." A deep breath. "_I love you Kurt Hummel_…I never stopped, not even when I wanted to hate you so bad I couldn't sleep and… and I don't even know how to begin to say sorry for the way I acted…the words I threw at you…you have to know I didn't mean _any _of it." Noah slid down the door, desperate to reach the smaller man on the other side, he sat down against the frame, leaning his head against it as he continued to talk. The words just pouring out, " I don't think you know how you affect me, how you affect everybody around you. You're this amazing ball of energy and _sass _and perfection…and When we're together, when we go out, it's like you _shine_ or something and people see that, and I just want to kill every man who looks at you like they would kill for a chance to fuck you." His fists clenched at the memory of countless faceless men, leering at Kurt, following his ass with their eyes "When I see that they want you, that they want what's _mine_, I go crazy because… because I know that you could've done a lot better than me. And it's like every asshole, every _Milo _on the street knows it." Noah gritted his teeth, " So when Milo told me that you two kissed, that you guys.." Bile rose in his mouth, he couldn't even say it, " I believed him instead of seeing through his lies…because I guess deep down, I always expected that…that you would realize one day that you could do so much better than me."

"_Oh Noah_.." Kurt breathed, his heart aching for Noah, he had never known the older man had felt this way. He had always been so outwardly confident, "_You_, are what's best for me. I only want you." he spread his fingers across the door imagining that his hands were touching Noah's on the other side,

"You're the only one I want too." Noah whispered, heartfelt.

His stomach clenched, " What about… I know that we w-weren't together but, those people…the other m-men," _and god it burned so much to say it but Kurt had to_ , " Do you miss the way you were before us? Do you want to f-fuck some one new every night? Is being with me…boring b-because I'm not experienced?" He held his breath, his free hand going to his stomach, cradling his unborn child as he sought comfort from it's existence.

"_Fuck no_, Kurt, baby, listen to me. Being with you is like reliving every single perfect moment of my life, at the same time, _every time_. There's no way to describe it…" He came clean, " There was never anyone else. You're it for me. Have been since the first day I saw you at the club and I wanted to buy you a shot of whiskey but you demanded that prissy pineapple margarita…I have never been with anyone else after that, never wanted anyone else."

Kurt muffled a sob. The word piercing his heart and healing the wounds that had been dealt weeks ago. He hated to do this, but if there ever was a time for honesty, it was now, " Noah, I love you too. Never stopped, even after all the hateful…" He couldn't go on. What if what he said next ruined everything. _Could he really live a life without Noah_?

"Me too baby. I love you so fucking much, open the door , please."

Kurt closed his eyes and then spoke, " I d-did. I kissed Milo. He wasn't lying about that." He held his breath in the silence that followed his confession. "I wish I could take it back, I wish I could but I can't."

"I know" Noah said quietly . He had known. Burt had told him. Yet upon hearing Kurt say it, he felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. _Kurt willingly kissing another man_. He was a strong man but in this very moment he was weak, his limbs feeling too heavy for him to move as he processed what Kurt said. " Just tell me why?"

"You…I felt like I was losing you. You were always busy and had no time for me, _for us_. I thought you had lost interest, didn't love me anymore. " Kurt's face flushed in shame, " When I found out that you weren't really at work and I heard a girl in the background I couldn't bear it. I thought I'd lost you for good." He stopped, the next part was the hardest.

"And…?"Noah gently prodded, the hurt in his voice was evident and Kurt bit his lip.

"Milo came over and he saw that I was upset; and I _knew _he liked me. I j-just wanted to be wanted back, for someone to feel the same way about me, to want me the way I wanted you. So… I made a stupid, _stupid_ decision and kissed him. Even when I did it…it felt _wrong _because I knew it wasn't you. It had always been you." It still was, he silently told their baby when he felt the familiar flutters. Peanut had awoken during his confession and seemed restless as well.

There was silence. Had Noah left? Disgusted with him once more? " Noah?" Kurt asked fearfully, voice trembling.

"Kurt open the door."

"I'm afraid." he admitted. This was his whole future on the line, the man he loved, peanut's father. He could lose everything or gain everything but Kurt Hummel was too much of a chicken shit to face the moment.

"Don't be." And Noah's voice was firm, strong and sure; everything Kurt's was not. Kurt's slender hand, pale in the darkness slowly slid the lock out of it's place, the metal moving with an audible click. The door knob turned and Kurt didn't move, even as it opened to reveal Noah's silhouetted frame, the house light pouring in from behind him.

Noah moved hesitantly and then more surely , hands reaching down to wrap around Kurt's small shoulders, coming down beside him on his knees. Kurt shuddered with emotion, "_I love you so much_" whispered against his neck, tears mingling with his own as Noah pressed their foreheads together. His grey eyes piercing Kurt's as he leaned forward, slowly, _so slowly_ and pressed his mouth carefully to the corner of Kurt's lips, sweetly hesitant.

Kurt had no idea how long they sat at the top of the stairs, breaths mingling, exchanging slow kisses and promises of the future. Their hands, Noah's gently, his urgently, relearning every slope and texture of eachother's bodies. Noah had marveled at his burgeoning belly, whispering words of love into Kurt's mouth until Kurt had felt the sweet sting of happy tears against the back of his lids, the words moving him, erasing the remaining traces of hurt from the past.

The gentle kisses turned deeper, Noah plundering Kurt's red bitten lips, angling his head to explore the smaller man's mouth hungrily. The urgency surged to the surface, Noah nipping at his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth sensually, demandingly. All Kurt could do was hold on. The entire moment felt like a dream and he clung desperately to it, hands twisting in Noah's hair, body surging up against Noah's hard chest. Noah stroked his bottom lip, tracing the fullness of Kurt's pink mouth with his tongue before he slipped it inside once more. Kurt moaned into the embrace getting needier and needier with each clash of lips , teeth and tongue.

Noah growled into his mouth, a hand going behind Kurt's knees swooping the smaller man into his arms. He made quick work of the steps, pausing to lock the door once more. Kurt let out a gasp and clung to him, aware that they were moving the final few feet to his bed.

Noah set him down, his grey eyes never wavering from Kurt's luminous blue ones. One big, tan hand brushed against his cheek and Kurt leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, he turned his face into Noah's palm, kissing the rough skin there reverently.

He was shy when Noah reached for the hem of his sweater, self conscious because the changes in his body were obvious. Reflexively his small hand stopped Noah's, at the taller man's questioning gaze he blushed, insecure, "I, I don't look how I used to. With the baby, I got…fat."

Noah scoffed, "Fat? Baby, you look perfect. The thought of your body growing to carry my child…it turns me one in ways you can't even imagine." He rubbed against Kurt, letting him feel his hard erection, moaning lowly at the brief friction, " I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I need to feel you against me, _naked_, skin on skin." Noah kissed Kurt's neck, tracing patterns with his mouth up the slender curve, "Do you think you could let me…?" he played with the bottom of the sweater, the soft material catching in his hands. He pulled it up slowly when Kurt, flushed red, nodded yes.

Noah tossed the sweater aside, his gaze greedily mapping out Kurt' s body. He had changed. His flat, almost concave stomach was now a soft protruding curve, proclaiming the life it carried.

Noah was speechless, his hand reaching out to brush against the soft skin of Kurt's belly. His large palm almost spanning Kurt's entire bump. It was miraculous and Noah had never felt so humbled, so lucky in his entire life. The man he loved, beyond reason, beyond life, was carrying _his _baby.

Face bright red, Kurt brushed his fingers through Noah's hair, _god he would never tire of touching its thick length_, "It doesn't…it doesn't bother you does it?" He knew some men found a pregnant man's body undesirable and he sucked his breath in , ready to steel himself against the hurt but Noah rushed to reassure him, fingers stroking over his bump one final time then sliding up his torso, grazing his tight nipples teasingly and finally moving up to cup his face.

"You are so incredibly perfect," Noah kissed Kurt's flushed cheeks softly, "I can't believe you're here. That I'm with you." His arms reached around, holding Kurt's slender frame against him, " That your mine." he nuzzled at his neck

"And your _mine_. Forever" Kurt stretched up to kiss Noah once more. This time it was his hands that undid the buttons of Noah's black dress shirt. Fumbling a bit on the last one, Kurt broke the kiss, easing the soft material off Noah's shoulders, discarding the shirt on the floor. He reached for Noah's belt buckle determinedly, pulling the leather through the loops and undoing the clasp of his suit pants. Once they were undid. he immediately slid his hand inside the open v, fingertips grazing the hot head of Noah's cock peeking out a the band of his boxers.

He heard the bigger man hiss and delved deeper, encouraged by the noise, he grasped Noah's length fully in his hands, his small fingers not quite managing to encircle the thick girth. Noah groaned against his neck, mouth unsmiling, encouraging him to turn his head, as soon as he did Noah devoured his mouth, tongue delving, teeth nipping and drawing out moans from Kurt's sweetly parted lips, all while Noah thrust lazily into Kurt's hand

"_mmm_" Kurt moaned, as Noah pulled away, tongue traveling down his chest to tongue his pale pink nipples. Extra sensitive with the pregnancy, Kurt cried out when Noah drew, first the left than the right one into his mouth, his rough tongue laving and lashing, leaving Kurt trembling in pleasure. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, just as he was about to beg Noah to stop the excruciating pleasure, Noah pulled back, kicking off his pants and underwear to stand completely naked before Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip in anticipation. His gaze staring at Noah's swollen and flushed cock where it stood stiffly against his taut belly. His mouth watered, he wanted to taste that thick ridge on his tongue once more, it had been so long. His body was thrumming with the pressure to gain release. He moved to drop down on his knees but was stilled by Noah.

He shook his head slightly, " not tonight. I've got plans for you" His voice was husky against Kurt's ear and he shivered, holding still when Noah undid his pants quickly, pulling them down pale, toned legs, Noah followed their progress, leaving a kiss at each expanse of white flesh revealed, the top of his thighs, on the inside of his knees and then finally on each delicately boned ankle. Once his pants joined Noah's on the floor, the bigger man followed the path of kisses he had left going down, back up, working his way higher until he was eye level to Kurt straining dick. Kurt kept himself completely hairless, the smooth skin was such a fucking turn on for Noah. Picking Kurt's cock up, from were it lay against his belly, He squeezed the aroused flesh slowly, watching fascinated as Kurt eased his legs further apart, moaning softly. Noah continued jerking Kurt in smooth, slow motions, spreading Kurt's precome to lubricate his strokes, mercilessly teasing more clear fluid out of the leaking slit.

Kurt thrashed , his body on fire. It had been so long since he had felt this way, and now it was like his senses were overloaded, "_Please_" He begged, not even knowing what he was begging for, "babe, I want you so bad. _Want you in me_."

Noah smiled, reaching into the night stand for the opened bottle of lube. Pouring some liberally on his fingers he met Kurt's lazy gaze as the smaller man watched, shamelessly, while he lubricated two of his long fingers . "Lay back" Noah commanded and Kurt rushed to obey, propping his back against two stacked pillows. He wanted to be able to see. Noah grinned wolfishly at him, bringing his fingers between Kurt's legs, pushing his index finger, up to the first knuckle, into the tight heat immediately, without warning. Kurt keened, letting out a low cry "oh god you feel so good, more" He rocked his hips down, " Fuck! _More_, Noah please"

He wanted to be buried in Kurt so bad, Noah was physically shaking, cock hard and straining, precome smearing against his abs. He added another finger, then scissor them apart, feeling the tight muscles stretch and give under his ministrations; Kurt slowly opening up to receive him. On the third finger Kurt swore, clenching the sheets and sucking a bruise into Noah's chest, gripping him tightly while he cried out as Noah stimulated his prostrate.

Noah pulled away, "so fucking beautiful baby." He slide down the bed to watch his fingers move in and out of Kurt's puffy hole, the edges of the rim gripping his fingers tightly. He groaned, licking a stripe up Kurt's dick, pausing to suckle the head, tongue dipping into the slit insistently. Thinking of how hot, how tight Kurt's ass would feel around him he pulled his finger free . Forcing Kurt to bend his knees, Noah spread his pale cheeks, leaning forward to lick the slick entrance. Kurt surged forward, head snapping back as he sobbed in pleasure, feeling Noah's hot tongue stab into him, sucking against his puckered flesh.

Noah stopped, one large hand holding Kurt's hips, "Don't hurt yourself baby."

Kurt nodded, not even hearing what Noah was saying, so focused was he on getting that talented tongue back in him.

"I mean it baby." Noah tsked, rubbing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Kurt swollen cock, smirking when the smaller mewled his pleasure, "or I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you." His hand touched Kurt's tummy in a gentle caress, "Either of you"

"okay, _okay. _Yes _yea_" Kurt moved Noah's head back down to his hole, "Just noah _please_-" he broke off on a moan when immense pleasure over took him. A finger entered him, moving in and out easily as Noah rubbed his tongue over the rim of Kurt's entrance simultaneously, a second then third finger joined the first, easily sliding in and out of him as well.  
_  
__He was ready_. Cried out the he was to Noah feverishly, dragging the man up and between his spread legs. Keening when he felt the weight of Noah's swollen organ seeking.

"God yes," Noah growled , settling himself between Kurt parted legs, mindful of the baby, he kept his weight off of Kurt, bracing himself on his hands. He reached down to stroke Noah puckered hole, rubbing with his thumb, letting his nail catch on the sensitive rim, graze across it teasingly while Kurt moaned and undulated his hips. Pushing up for more.

It had been so long, Kurt almost had some of that fear he had felt the first time. Noah loomed over him, reaching for the lube once more, this time slicking his cock, from base to tip, liberally, making sure he was evenly coated- he didn't want to hurt Kurt, " You ready?"

Kurt gazed up at Noah, he could feel the blunt head against his entrance and whimpered, spreading his legs as far as they could go, he nodded. Noah pushed in slowly, intently watching the look of wonder that passed over Kurt's face, hearing his soft grunts as Noah rocked deliberatively in and then out, attempting to make it easier for Kurt,

"like you're a virgin all over again…. fuck _so tight_" Noah muttered, he was only about half way in, he swiveled hips moving forward in short, quick bursts

Kurt's toes positively curled, his legs tightening on Noah's waist, he panted softly, the pleasure almost as intense as the initial pain.

"Like that?" Noah whispered, repeating his motions, this time Kurt cried out, rocking his hips up to meet Noah's down stroke.

Tears pricked the back of Kurt's delicately veined eye lids as he watched Noah move on top of him, the man he loved, _the man he thought he'd lost,_ buried in him, gasping his name. He'd never thought he'd have this again. Thought it was gone forever. Noah smiled down at him, the back of his knuckles brushing gently over the tears that slid down into Kurt's hair.

"Hey…no crying. No tears okay?" Noah's mouth spread into a gentle smile, " I don't ever want to be the reason you cry again.:

Kurt nodded through his tears, returning Noah's sentiment, " don't ever leave me . I don't think I can-"

Noah silenced him with a bruising kiss, "_Shh_....neither can I. I love you baby, _I'm not going anywhere_." he accentuated his point with a roll of his hips, the head of his dick brushing up against that sweet spot deep inside Kurt.

"y-yea" Kurt trembled, "Noah _please_, no more teasing, _fuck me_."

"I never fuck you baby" Noah replied, sucking a bruise into the white skin of Kurt's neck, admiring the way his mark stood out brightly against the pale skin, "I always make love to you" With one powerful thrust he split into Kurt, bottoming out in the tight heat. Kurt screamed , a high clear throaty cry and Noah froze, hurriedly trying pull out, even as his body warred against him, wanting to stay buried in Kurt forever. Noah's retreat was halted however by Kurt, who was frantically pressing the heel of his foot into the small of Noah's back, trying to keep him inside, his hips rocking forward as he tried to fuck himself on Noah's cock.

"Noah, no, doesn't hurt," He was moaning "J-just _please please please_" Kurt didn't mind begging, and he knew noah loved tp hear him beg for it.

Noah got the message, setting an even, deep pace, stroking in determinedly. Absorbing Kurt's movements and returning them with his own. They moved as one, two slick bodies sliding together , Kurt's legs hooked around Noah's waist, clinging to him as they shifted against the cool sheets. Noah watched Kurt's face through his haze of pleasure and want. Kurt's eyes were tightly closed, pink lips slightly parted, dark hair was tousled against the bed spread and his delicate spine arched up to pull Noah's cock into him deeper on the down stroke. Beautiful. These were the moments Noah lived for, _had ached for_ when they were apart. Moments where they were so close, so unbreakable that they felt like the only two people in the world.

Feeling his balls draw up, knowing he was close, Noah reached for Kurt's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, hitting Kurt's prostrate dead center . Kurt bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, "_Ohgodohgodohgod_" He chanted, nails raking up Noah's back frantically, he came in hot, white bursts between them. His eyes snapping open, vision blurring.

"Shit" Noah rasped, feeling Kurt's muscles convulse around him, hot streaks of come spraying across his abs. He continued to thrust throughout Kurt's orgasm, prolonging the sensation, then leaned forward, one arm forcing Kurt's leg over his shoulder as he pounded into him, hard and fast. Noah stiffened, and he gave a final push into Kurt before he came, pouring his release deep inside the dazed man.

Kurt stroked Noah's trembling back, soothing him through his aftershocks. Relishing the feel of Noah softening inside of him, his come streaking down his thighs.

After awhile, Noah pulled out, groaning, then moved to his back, pulling Kurt immediately to his side, he kissed the damp hair at his temple, "I love you"

"mmmm..you too" Kurt managed before he was pulled into sleep, feeling warm under the weight of Noah's hand, aware of it's weight atop his belly as Noah cupped their baby protectively.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl.." Puck mused, drawing invisible patterns across the smooth skin with reverent fingertips, "what do you think?"

No response.

"Baby? Kurt?" Noah raised his head from the pillow to look at Kurt's face, which was pillowed contentedly on his chest, right over his heart.

Kurt Hummel had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

One floor above them, Burt Hummel sat at the dinner table, struggling through his supper, red faced as he stabbed at a pork chop. Mercedes picked at her food next to him, silently. She had tried to make small talk but when just about every sentence she uttered was interrupted with "_Ah fuck_!" and "_Oh god Noah, please_", the purpose was really defeated. It was patently obvious what those two were doing down there and either the walls were very thin, or Kurt was one loud boy in the sack.

She knew from experience that it was the latter. Poor Burt. He looked like he had burst several blood capillaries. If he gripped his fork any tighter he would bend the metal in half.

At least they had quieted down a bit, Mercedes thought, swishing her rice calmly. She was used to this. Hell, when she had lived with Kurt in New York, whenever Noah came it was like sex noise marathons all day and night. She stilled in the middle of her musings, _uh-oh_, that was definitely an "_Oh god_" she heard coming through the door. _Who knew Kurt was so religious?_ Judging from the sound of Burt's fork clattering noisily to the floor, he had heard it too.

Mercedes turned to him and smiled, "More peas Burt?"

Another one of Kurt's cries punctuated her question. Burt turned purple with rage, "I am going to kill that Puckerman Boy!" he roared.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt woke up the next morning warm and rested, and wait…_really _warm, it felt like there was a furnace on top of him. He opened his eyes blearily, immediately the reason for his discomfort became obvious. Noah lay sprawled half on top of him, head buried in the curve of his neck, snoring lightly. Kurt smiled contentedly, then grimaced, he really, really had to pee. The baby was up and had apparently decided to work off some calories by jumping up and down on his bladder.

He squirmed, trying to work his way out from under the sleeping man without waking him. Noah sleeping body reacted automatically. Kurt felt Noah's cock harden and lengthen against his hip. He nudged Noah, hard. When that didn't work he reached down, grabbing Noah's morning erection, stroking and squeezing.

As predicted Noah shifted, his eyes opening slightly, "Feelin' Frisky?" he asked sleepily amused

"Nope." Kurt said , finally able to get up, "Just wanted to get you off me and looks like it worked."

Noah groaned, "Fucking tease." Then he rolled back over on his stomach, "If I'm not getting any I'm going back to sleep"

Kurt put a robe on and shuffled to the bathroom upstairs, might as well shower while he was up. Half an hour later he emerged from the bathroom, freshly scrubbed skin pink and hair damp. He looked around the house on his way down to the basement, checked the kitchen, hm, no body was up but that wasn't unusual it was nine am on a Saturday morning after all. Burt liked to sleep in on Saturday's letting the assistant manager, Dan, open the shop.

Kurt got changed quickly, donning a long sleeve thermal and cotton lounge pants. Horrifically _un_fabulous, he knows, but his plans for the day included watching Noah sleep, eating, maybe some more fucking and then more sleep. It didn't matter what order.

Laying back down on the bed he watched the sleeping man intently. The slope of his brow, the way his mouth looked delectable smooshed against the side of the pillow balled up under his arm and the faint indentations from the bed sheets on the side of his face. Soon Kurt wasn't content with just watching. Lightly, he ran the tip of his finger over Noah's sleep relaxed face, tracing the shape of his eyes, nose, running his finger along those firm lips that drove him absolutely crazy and _OUCH_! Noah had bit him.

Kurt yelped, scooting back on the bed and glared at Noah accusingly his blue gaze met with grey ones.

"That's what you get for playing with a sleeping man!" Noah smirked, stretching leisurely.

"What if that hadn't been my finger?' Kurt pouted adorably

"I would've known." Noah's eyes sparkled mischievously, " Cause that's my favorite flavor." He reached for Kurt's hand, tugging him forward, towards him, "And I was just teasing you, I was awake since you left, apparently I can't sleep without you."

"Oh babe, you're so sweet" Kurt's tone was sarcastic but he allowed himself to be pulled down on Noah's lap.

"Kiss?" Noah asked, pursing his lips comically.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Morning breath?"

Noah smiled, leaning closer, " Brushed my teeth in the half bath while you were making yourself all pretty for me."

Kurt grinned happily, touching his lips to Noah's quickly before springing to his feet, despite Noah's clinging arms, " While I'd really love to stay and fuck my brains out, _I'm hungry and pregnant_! That's like ravenous. Come feed me!"

"Cock blocked by my own kid." Noah muttered to himself.

"What?" Kurt asked,

"I said, 'Coming dear."

Kurt shook his head, obviously he had heard, then announced, "Oh and I'm thirsty, can you make me some of that lemonade, ya know with the almond essence? I could never get it right."

"Don't have to leave for that," Noah sat back and let his legs fall apart, " I've got something you can drink right here, full of protein too." He leered.

"Fucking. Gross." Kurt tossed over his shoulder, " You're disgusting."

"Aw baby don't be like that!" Noah called after him laughing, yanking on his pants and following Kurt up the stairs into the spacious kitchen. " I'll make you breakfast. What'll be? Egg white omelet and half a grapefruit right?"

Kurt chuckled and sat down at the table, sipping the hot tea he had made before going down to wake Noah, " Oh how the times have changed dear Noah." he said shaking his head "I want French toast with powdered sugar but put the peanut butter on the inside so it doesn't ruin the frying pan."

"Wait…what?" Noah was dumbstruck . For as long as he could remember Kurt was always a conscientious eater, forever watching his diet and waistline which had always perturbed Noah since Kurt was so damn skinny already. _This was weird._ " You want a what now?"

"Chinese French toast, " Mercedes strolled into the kitchen, hair in a messy pony tail and still in her purple silk pajamas. She looked awful, like she hadn't slept in weeks, " You dip only the outside in the batter, put the peanut butter on the non battered side, use that to stick the other battered side to it. Then your re-dip them when they're sandwiched and fry it."

"Okay…" Noah handed her the frying pan, "that's a little out of my field of expertise."

"So good of you to be completely useless," Mercedes responded, taking the offered frying pan, "I'll do it."

"Aw Noah, don't be sad! You'll learn!" Kurt encouraged when Noah just kind of hung around Mercedes watching her get ingredients together.

Noah went to go get eggs, determined to at least not be completely useless and froze. Taped to the refrigerator, under a save the date card, was a blurry but somehow still clear black and white scan photo. His finger reached out to touch the defined blob, he could clearly see the baby, well the head and belly at least. It was awe inspiring. He traced the outline of his child and cursed his stupidity for not being there when his baby's first scan had been done.

"Puck! You still getting the eggs?" Mercedes asked as she spread peanut butter on the bread.

"Uh yea, " He cleared his throat, opening the fridge door, " Yea, here you go."

Mercedes took two from the box and cracked them into a bowl, beating milk and sugar into the mixture as well. Noah moved around the table, bending down to encircle Kurt in his arms, he kissed his collar bone apologetically.

Kurt smiled, his hand coming up to rest on Noah's, "Hey…what's up?" He asked when he tipped his head back and saw Noah's somber expression.

"I'm…I really wish I could've been there with you when you got the scan done." His eyes moved to the refrigerator again and Kurt followed his gaze.

"Oh…that." Kurt didn't want to make Noah feel bad, not at all, but he could still remember how it felt like, alone in the doctor's office and scared. Not knowing if his baby was healthy. " It's aright, you're here now right?" Unwittingly his inflection made his statement more into a question than anything else.  
_  
__"Of course,_ you don't even have to ask that." Noah rushed to assure him. Sitting down at a vacant spot next to Kurt, he pulled the younger man into his lap once more, fingers coming through his drying hair, " I'm going to be there through_ every_ scan, _every _weird craving and," he paused, waggling his eye brows suggestively, "hopefully, through _every single_ hormone induced sex craze."

"Yea?" Kurt laughed, turning in his arms, straddling him, licking his way into Puck's willing mouth, " Starting now?" He grinned teasingly.

A plate banged down in front of them and Kurt jumped, startled to see Mercedes standing in front of them, a look of exasperation on her face

"Oh God. You two never stop do you?" She said, " And I mean, hey, I'm like you're biggest fan because face it, you two, together, fucking, is hot. But I'm just about at the end of my rope. I got absolutely no sleep last night!" At two identical looks of confusion she rolled her eyes, "_ Oh God, oh God Oh Noah Pleaaaase! Harder, harder!_" She mocked, her voice shifting into high falsetto mimic of Kurt's voice. _"I love you so much babe! fuck me! yes yes!_"

"What?" Kurt blanched, " You heard us?"

Smug, Mercedes nodded, 'Not so much an 'us' as it was a _you_. You're _very _vocal Kurt."

Noah smirked, " love to hear him scream"

Mercedes arched a brow, 'Well not everyone else does, and Burt, _oh wow_, I've never seen a man turn so many colors before. He was so-"

"_My Dad _heard us!" Kurt squeaked. he sounded like he was going to pass out.

"Not _us_ babe, _you_. " Noah corrected and got an elbow to the side for his trouble.

"Oh my God, This is so embarrassing. How am I ever going to face him again?"

"I think it's safe to assume that Burt knew we were having sex." Noah pointed out, hand jabbing Kurt's stomach gently, " I mean, I don't think he thinks this was an immaculate conception."

"_Oh god_…" Kurt moaned in embarrassment covering his burning face with his hands. _His dad_ had _heard_ them him, last night. He wished the ground would just open up and swallow him. And swallow his French toast too, so he could eat it below earth because hey, dying of shame or not, he was still hungry.

"I don't think you should say the words '_oh god_' in front of your dad anymore." Mercedes advised, "Probably will bring up bad memories for him. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go catch up on my beauty rest." She paused, shaking her finger at them, " No sex for you two until I get at least six hours of sleep, okay? Bye."

"Kill me now." Kurt moaned, then cut up a piece of French toast and shoved it in his mouth. Apparently his shame hadn't dulled his taste buds because ,wow, that was good. Noah watched him, noting the drop of syrup that clung to the corner of his red mouth, he imagined licking the syrup off with the point of his tongue. Kurt caught one of his looks and misread the longing, holding out a piece, he asked " You wanna try?"

Noah nodded, but moved the fork away from his mouth, licking up the sweet maple liquid instead. A throat cleared. They both froze. Kurt keeping his face turned into Noah's chest. Noah looked past him to see Burt Hummel standing at the kitchen door, and oh, wow he had thought Mercedes looked bad. Burt was a mess.

Bags under his eyes and eyes blood shot he motioned to Noah, "You mind setting my son down? I think he's old enough to use the big boy chair."

Noah cringed as Kurt scrambled hurriedly off his lap "Morning Burt, sleep well?" a_nd oh shit he hadn't meant to ask that_ , it was just polite routine really, but by the furious look that crossed Burt's face he knew what had kept Kurt's dad up all night.

"God Morning dad' Kurt piped in, eyes fixed firmly on his French toast.

" You feeling alright son?" Burt asked, his irritation at the Puckerman boy momentarily forgotten. " Your face is flushed, is it heart burn? Your mom used to get that bad with you. Kept her up all night.." If possible Kurt turned an even brighter shade of red. Now it was Burt's turn to feel awkward.

"Nope, I'm fine dad. Really." Kurt said, then hurriedly stuffed his mouth with food hoping that would save him from answering any awkward questions.

Burt sat down at the head of the table with his coffee,attempted to change the subject " So how long are you in town for Noah?"

"I've got a presentation with Remsotch Housing on Monday, booked a flight for tomorrow after noon."

Kurt's head had snapped up at Burt's question and then drained of color at Noah's response. "You're leaving town?'

Noah turned to him, " Well, yea…I have work on Monday baby, I have to go."

"You didn't tell me that last night!' Kurt cried. He couldn't believe Noah was leaving so soon after all those promises of staying together, being a family. The entire time Noah had been plotting behind his back to book it to New York as soon as possible. " You said you would be there for me!"  
"And I will be, " Noah said slowly, placatingly. "But I can't just not show up to work. I have to demonstrate the circuit, no one else knows it as well as I do."

Burt looked from Kurt's agitated face to Noah's confused one. " Hold up there Kurt, calm down, you knew that Noah's work was in New York now."

"Stay out of this dad!" Kurt yelled. And just like that Burt closed his mouth. A pissed off Kurt was formidable. A pissed off _hormonal _Kurt? Well, let's just say Burt Hummel knew when to choose fight or flight, " I'll just leave you two to discuss this then." And he scampered off, ignoring Noah's beseeching look. _Sorry kid_, he thought, _you're on your own_.

"Listen, I'll be back in time for the scan but you have to understand that I can't just drop everything in the middle of such an important project." Noah tried to make Kurt understand.

"It's not about the scan. I'm _pregnant _Noah."

Noah's eyes drifted down to Kurt's protruding belly, " I know that."

"I don't...you don't _get_ it." Kurt lowered his eyes, "Mercedes is leaving tomorrow too and my Dad works all day. I'm not due to design until spring." He toyed with his fork, " I don' want to be _alone _and pregnant."

"Then come with me." Noah said. Wasn't that always the plan anyway? Buy their dream house, get married, move to New York so Kurt could not only do the work he enjoys but be part of the scene he loves? Noah had done all of that, he had just done it backwards, without Kurt .

"I can't...I-I couldn't." But he wanted to ,_so bad,_ but leaving his father alone in Lima. He couldn't do that, especially now, with his dad so excited about his impending grandchild. " My dad…"

"He'll understand that children grow up, have their own families, their own lives." Noah wanted to bring Kurt with him. He wanted to see Kurt's face when he saw the home he had picked out for them.

Tears filled Kurt's eyes and he shook his head, " I'm sorry." He whispered. He didn't want Noah to be angry at him but he just couldn't abandon his father. For as long as he could remember it had been the two of them.

"Hey." Noah nudged Kurt's chin up , "Don't be sorry. I'll fly out next weekend okay?" Kurt nodded unhappily, sniffing, some tears escaping. Noah continued, " and we'll find out the sex of our baby together, start picking out names and things…maybe Kurt Jr?" Noah grinned, happy when that remark got a small smile from the other man.

Noah kissed his forehead. " Let's just enjoy the rest of the day okay?"

"Okay." Kurt agreed.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Burt moved away from outside of the door. He had hung around just in case Kurt had gotten too unreasonable and had now over heard the entire exchange. He felt a pain in his heart. Kurt didn't want to leave him. His son was always afraid of change. But that Puckerman boy was right. Burt did understand that children grew up and he knew that Kurt now had his own family, separate from himself. Knowing that didn't make it sting any less though. He'd have to have a talk with his son soon.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Watching Noah board his plane had been hard but Kurt had waved him of resolutely waiting until he had disappeared before he crumbled. He returned home to an empty house, Burt gone fishing with some of his friends. He made himself a sandwich and stared at the empty couch in the living room. Just yesterday he and Noah had fallen asleep on it while watching Deadliest Catch with Burt. Kurt shook his head, clearing the image from his mind, it wouldn't do to make himself feel even worse right now. Missing Noah and feeling lonely, Kurt went down into his room, falling into a fitful sleep.

The days passed by so slowly. Kurt was literally counting down the minutes to when Noah's flight came in Friday night. He tried to busy himself, he really did but after the 4th batch of chocolate chip cookies, even Burt , who had an enormous sweet tooth, told him that was enough.

With Mercedes gone as well, he had nothing to do. So on a rainy Thursday afternoon he decided now was as good of a time as any to get some shopping done. Squeezing into his knee length sweater, hey soon it wasn't going to fit at all, and blue jeans Kurt was off to the mall for some desperately needed wardrobe adjustments.

After perusing through some clothing stores he passed a Jamba Juice and instantly got a craving for a strawberry banana milkshake. Kurt joined the line, pretending to study the menu intensely so he didn't feel like such a giant loser surrounded by couples who really needed to fucking stop with the blatant PDAs.

"Kurt?' A voice called out and he froze. He knew that voice well. He looked up warily and sure enough Milo was strolling towards him determinedly, " I thought that was you. How've you been, and wow, look at you! How far along are you now?"

Kurt felt uncomfortable. " Hello Milo." They hadn't spoken since the entire debacle a couple of months back. After he and Noah had split up, Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak to Milo, knowing he had a part in their demise. Now, seeing each other suddenly, face to face, was awkward. "I'm doing okay. How about you?" He prayed that the line would begin to move faster.

"Can't complain." Milo shrugged, "Been working, that's all. " His eyes traveled down Kurt's body, which was showcased in the tight material and Kurt regretted trying to wear his favorite sweater one more time. "You look fantastic, must be what four, five months now?"

"Yeah…" Kurt wondered how Milo knew that, " I'll be five months in two days."

"Wow." Milo's dark eyes flashed with an emotion Kurt couldn't read, " Must be tough…I mean I've meant to stop by and all, but well considering… I thought it'd be best to give you some space yeah?"

Kurt was confused, "Considering what?"

Milo barreled on, joining the line with Kurt, " It's going to be _so hard_ but if anyone can do it I know it's you Kurt. You've got guts."

"Do what?"

"Have a baby alone Kurt." Milo placed his arm sympathetically around Kurt's shoulder, " Going to the hospital by your self, doing Lamaze and pain control…it all must be intimidating." He squeezed Kurt's shoulder and Kurt jumped, backing away as much as he could while still keeping his place in line.

"Milo listen, I don't know what you've heard or think you know, but Noah and I-"

"Are broken up." Milo finished, " Yea, I know. That's why I was thinking. You're one of my best friends right? So of course I would be there for you, for your child as well. I would never let you go through something like this alone. And , I was thinking…that maybe I could even be a father to this kid, I know he's not mine biologically but I feel like -"

"_Whoa_!" Kurt breathed. _This was insane_. "Milo stop! Noah and I are together. _We're_ raising _our _child together okay?"

"…what?" Milo seemed lost, paling beneath his tan, "But I thought…after, but how-" His mind raced back to the night he had visited Noah. He had left sure that he had convinced the stone faced man that Kurt's baby was his. What had gone wrong? "How?' he repeated

"However it happened is between us." He retorted harshly, then at the hurt on Milo's face Kurt softened his tone, " Listen Milo, when we were friends, it was great and all but I think, _especially _with everything that's passed, we can't be friends for awhile. Noah and I, we want to just focus on our family for now and seeing me with you will upset him. "

"What?" Milo was incredulous, " We can't be seen together now or something?"

Kurt nodded, grateful when the cashier beckoned him forward. He placed his order aware that Milo had followed him to the register, " That would be the case Milo. I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt or anything but I can't think about friendships right now. I have my family to think about. So whatever you think it is you feel for me…it'll fade."

Kurt thanked the sales girl for his drink and turned to leave, startled to find that Milo had moved to block his path. His eyes were glassy when he spoke, " Your _wrong _Kurt. I've felt this way for awhile and I don't think it'll change anytime soon. I don't want it to. I like the way I feel when I look at you, I like that my heart kicks into high gear whenever you smile at me.."

Kurt stomach roiled, a realization dawned on him. " You did it on purpose didn't you?

"Did what?" Milo questioned

"I always thought that it was a mistake, maybe even a miscommunication. That Noah filled in gaps incorrectly but it was you all along. How could you make up such vicious lies? Try and destroy everything I care about?" Kurt was angry , _so angry_ with Milo, and betrayed.

"Kurt I didn't I swear I didn't-"

"Save it" Kurt said coldly, " Don't forget Milo ,we were friends and roommates once,. I know when you're lying. I can see it all over your face." Proving his point, Milo turned his head away guiltily, " I don't want to have anything to do with you. So whatever sick fantasy you're harboring, shove it! I love Noah and we're having a baby, you will never break that. _I won't let you_!"

Milo reached forward, his dreams were slipping away, if only he could make Kurt see, "Kurt please-"

Kurt pushed him, hard. Sending the taller man stumbling back a few steps, " Stay away from me Milo, I mean it!" and he turned back for good measure, "And stay away from Noah!"

Milo watched him leave, paralyzed in the middle of the food court. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. He was supposed to ride in and save Kurt from a lonely life , Kurt was supposed to be grateful…but that fucking piece of shit Noah had beat him to the punch. Not only had he taken Kurt, but he had poisoned the younger man's mind against him. He had never seen such hatred in Kurt's eyes before, and to have it directed at him…his heart ached. Nobody fucked with Milo Ventimiglia and one day he would make Noah Puckerman feel exactly the way he did at this moment, alone, without the one person he loved.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Did they do all of this before?" Noah questioned for the hundredth time as he help Kurt settle back into the hospital bed.

"Yes silly," Kurt grinned, "I keep telling you that my doctor is a married woman, I doubt she'd make me strip just so she could ogle my goodies."

"_My _goodies." Noah growled playfully,groping a giggling Kurt, then he was serious once more" I just find it weird that you have to completely strip for a sonogram, the scan is only of your stomach right?"

Kurt made a face, drew the blanket up to his hips and then lifted the hospital gown up, exposing his white belly, " Playing with your circuits must have friend your brain"

"Oh baby you're so sweet to me" Noah said sarcastically, he kissed Kurt quickly, " I think your stomachs gotten bigger."

"Shut up" Kurt grumbled, "It's the same size"

Noah smiled, "God I missed you" and he kissed Kurt again, lingering this time, tongues dueling lazily, mouths melded together; communicating without words how much he missed him.

"Missed you too." Kurt whispered back against Noah's mouth. Noah's plane had been delayed due to fog, so the older man had just arrived this morning. Kurt had felt sick at the thought that he would once again have to go to the doctors office alone. This time totally alone since Burt had said he had an important meeting. So when Noah had called him breathless from the airport and said his flight had just landed, Kurt had rushed to go pick him up. They had made it to the doctor's office with just 3 minutes to spare.

The door opened and the kissing couple pulled apart, both smiling. Dr. Ravi entered the room cheerfully, "Hello Kurt, how are we doing today?"

"Great. I feel good, most of the morning sickness passed. Now I just really enjoy my food." He laughed.

Ravi chuckled, " I bet. " Then turned to Noah, hand extended, " you must be the other daddy, I'm Dr. Ravi Strinevthas."

"Noah Puckerman M'am. Thank you for taking pair of the two most important guys in my life."

Her eyebrow rose, " You must be very confidant that your child is a boy" Her lilting accent sounded amused.

Kurt rolled his eyes, " If we have a girl, she's going to be confused when daddy keeps shoving her in football jerseys and Nikes. He bought a ton of blue onesies!"

"They were on sale!" Noah grumbled. When he'd been walking along the street and saw the baby items, he couldn't resist. When the prices had been so low he had splurged knowing that Kurt would find the organic fabrics lovely.

"Then let's get to the moment of truth, shall we?" She grabbed the tube of gel, squirting the cold clear fluid generously on Kurt's belly. When Kurt flinched reflexively at the cold, Noah grabbed her hand in a flash, stilling her movements.

"Is that hurting him?" He demanded all traces of prior friendliness gone.

Kurt was horrified, " Noah! No it's fine. It was jus' cold, that's all!'

"Sorry" Noah muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, " I just thought…when he flinched…"

Dr. Ravi smiled and continued with the procedure. "Trust me, you're not the first Dad to try and take my arm off for thinking that. I think I'd be more worried if you didn't respond that way." She pressed the instrument to the underside of Kurt's belly, rolling it gently along the side.

Noah's eyes were riveted to the screen, he was choked up when the thwacking heart beat filled the room as it must have a couple of weeks ago. Kurt watched Noah's profile, watching the elation, the pure joy and then the excitement flit across his face .

"He has my head Kurt! Look!" He was positively bouncing up and down. Even Kurt could see how ridiculously excited he was, " He's gonna be my little clone."

"That's not a head Mr. Puckerman, its an arm." Dr Ravi corrected dryly, unable to keep a small grin off her face. People always misread what they saw, it was sweet and funny at the same time.

"Oh" Noah paused, then turned back to Kurt, " he has my arm Kurt! Look, that's totally my bicep."

Kurt rolled his eyes, blinking away tears, he reached for Noah's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Well hello there!' Dr. Ravi said, glancing up at the screen, " Do you see that?" she pointed to the lower quadrant, "Your baby is blinking!"

Kurt watched and sure enough, when his eyes got used to the blurs and swirls on the screen he could make out the baby's face and he beamed feeling an otherworldly peace descend on him. That was their baby up there, it felt like a dream but he knew it was real when Noah squeezed his hand.

"Doesn't look like this baby will be closing it's legs, guess he want to keep them open ."

"Gets that from Kurt." Noah commented offhandedly.

"_NOAH_!" he blushed red, embarrassed.

Ravi chortled, " I can make out the sex. Do you guys want to know?"

"YES!" Noah and Kurt said at the same time.

"Congratulations Daddies, you're having a little boy."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Soo? What do you think? Good? Bad? Something?


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Burt was up late, drinking coffee and staring unseeingly at the TV screen in the living room. Kurt had gone to bed early, as was his usual custom these days, so he had been alone for awhile. He'd been doing some thinking and there was just one small snag that he couldn't get around. Something he just wanted, _needed _to know before he made a decision. Burt was an old fashioned kind of guy, meddlesome and tough, but he knew that and he embraced it.

And no matter how many times he told himself it was none of his business, the thought plagued him until finally he gave in and reached for the phone. It rang repeatedly before a disoriented Noah answered.

"_Burt_? Is Kurt okay? Something wrong with the baby? " He sounded panicked

Burt winced, of course the kid would imagine the worst, nobody called at , _shit was it really 2 am_, with good news. " Sorry, sorry" he apologized hurriedly, " I just couldn't sleep."

Noah groaned and Burt imagined him flopping down on his bed, " What's on your mind?"

Now Burt felt incredibly stupid, but he barreled on, " That ring we picked out…you remember?"

"If you're talking about the engagement ring, then yes."

"Do you," He hesitated, " Do you still have it?"

"Yea I do." Noah sounded unsure, confused.

"I just….you love my son and I know that, but I need to know that you're going to take care of him."

"You don't need to worry about that Burt." Noah sighed, " I don't want Kurt to think I'm popping the question because he's knocked up. That moment, it's supposed to be perfect you know? And I love my kid, I do, I really do, but when I ask Kurt to marry me, that moment should include just us."

"Kurt wouldn't think that." Burt immediately answered

"What makes you so sure?"

Burt thought about it. _What really did make him so sure?_ Then replied, "Because I know my son."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt furiously scrubbed the counter, stopping to dampen the cloth and then continue. What was wrong with this house? One second he was sweltering hot, the next he was shivering with cold. The thermostat must be broken. Despite having heating issues, Kurt had been very productive . Sweeping the entire house, then swiffering the floors, washing the windows, re arranging the living room ( it just felt too closed for his taste,) and now he was wiping down the marble counter top in the kitchen. If only he could figure out how the wax machine worked, then he could really get those floors to shine he thought pensively. His arms ached but he felt good, finally, this house was on the way to being clean. He heard the front door open but didn't stop scrubbing, determined to get the counter immaculate.

"Uh Kurt?" Burt came into the kitchen, still in his work boots. Perfect. Kurt sneered inwardly, his dad had stomped all over the clean floors. "You do _know _that we have a cleaning service don't you?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that! They're doing a horrible job, I mean look at this place! It's disgusting, we obviously need to fire them!"

Burt looked around the pristine kitchen and thought about the consistently tidy rooms throughout the house, " What are you talking about Kurt? Is this because you miss Noah?"

Kurt threw the dishcloth down in a huff, "No dad! This is not because I miss Noah, who , by the way, would rather play with stupid fucking electric circuits than be here with me, this is because I can't live in a pig sty! I'm not an animal, why should I live like one?"

"Right…" Burt was at a loss for words. Lately it seemed like it was one extreme or another with Kurt. Either he was extremely happy, borderline sublime or he was exceptionally pissed. Burt got the brunt of his moods with Noah off in New York. This had to stop. He had paid his dues with his wife, now Noah needed to pay his, " I've been thinking Kurt. Why is it that you haven't gone to live with Noah? I mean it's obvious you miss him."

"I do not miss him at all! He listens to awful classic rock all day and clips his toenails on my bed!"

"So I guess I _imagined _you crying in the car after we dropped him off at the airport?"

"I was allergic to your tacky cologne!" Kurt insisted, " If I wanted to go to New York I would."

"Then why are you here?" Burt sighed heavily, the moment had come I think this talk is long overdue Kurt, but I guess I have to be the one to say it."

Kurt looked at him guardedly , "…Okay dad, you can keep the cleaning service."

"It's not about that Kurt." He motioned to a chair, " Sit down." When Kurt did, Burt sat across from him, " When your mom died, I was devastated. Didn't quite know what to do, went from being basically a weekend Dad to a full time father _and_ mother. Not to say I wasn't around much before your mom passed, but she was the one with you all day, I was there to just tuck you in and read you bedtime stories. You weren't like other little boys either, you wanted to play _Princess Sparkle Barbie_ and dress up. I didn't know how to do any of that. I had to work hard to understand it, told myself I had to. I guess over the years I embraced my roles a bit too much."

"Dad.."

"Let me finish. I focused too much on you and didn't pay any attention to my own life. No dates and all that…guess I thought that if I was always available for you, it would make up for the fact that you didn't have a mom. Like you somehow wouldn't notice…even that didn't work." He shook his head, " I used to feel so torn up inside because I knew you would sneak into my room to smell her perfume and I knew that you still missed her. For some reason, the more you wanted to miss her and remember her, the more I felt like I wasn't doing my job." He laughed self deprecatingly, "I don't know when the roles reversed Kurt, when you _stopped _needing me so much and I started depended on _you_ , instead of the other way around." When Kurt made to interrupt, Burt stopped him, "Point is…children have to grow up Kurt, even I know that., and things change. Nothing will stay the same forever and _nothing is meant to_."

"I _know _that dad"

"Do you Kurt?" Burt got up, " Then why are you still here in Lima?"

Kurt stared down at the table, fingers playing with the edge of the tablecloth, "Because…"

"I'm happy when you're happy son. ." Burt stated, reaching over to still Kurt's hands, "Don't need you _physically _with me to feel that"

Kurt grabbed the older man in a tight hug, squeezing him tight, " I love you dad."

"You too son." Burt's eyes felt suspiciously wet, " you too."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Is that the last of the boxes?" Noah called, muscles flexing to hold up a large box marked 'kitchen', " Baby you know I have utensils and shit right? I don't understand why you brought all these things with you."

"I thought this was my home too!" Kurt was affronted, "Excuse me for thinking you wanted me to feel welcome here."

"Okay, okay sorry" Noah struggled up the walkway, hearing Burt come up behind him, a small Rubbermaid container in his hand that he easily managed, " Why do you get the little things Burt?"

Burt laughed, " I don't have anyone to impress."

Noah lugged the heavy box into the kitchen and set it down with a thud. He needed a drink of water. As excited and thrilled as he was to have Kurt finally moving into their home, he really wasn't ready to drag all of those boxes in by himself. Not like he could ask Kurt to help, the younger man had arrived and immediately plopped down into a lawn chair, saying that he was here to supervise only, I'm a pointer not a mover Noah. Noah had shrugged thinking how much could Kurt possibly have brought with him. He'd been floored when a moving truck had pulled into his driveway , Burt behind the wheel grinning like a madman. Now a half hour later his muscles were aching and they still had more than half of the truck waiting to be unloaded. Burt joined him in the kitchen opening his little box and unloading carved soap figures.

"Like 'em?" Burt asked sarcastically, " Kurt went a little crazy at Williams and Sonoma, thought they'd give the house some flair. But don't use them" He warned, "I nearly got my head bit off when I used a little duck to wash my hands. Apparently they're for decorating purposes only." Burt yawned, 'Well I'll leave you to it then, I'm bushed gonna take a nap in the guest room."

_Perfect_. Noah grabbed the phone, he definitely needed reinforcements.

15 minutes later a silver Mercedes pulled up. The driver side opened immediately, almost before the car came to a full stop "Yo, yo Puckerman!" Lucas strolled up the walkway in cargo shorts and a purple polo shirt, flip flops completed his ensemble.

"Is that what you wore to move furniture in Scott? You know you're moving boxes right? You were lightening when I told you that?" Noah was exasperated. _Why the hell did he call Lucas Scott._

"It's fine!" Lucas shrugged, "I can lift in anything but listen , more importantly you said your wifey is here. Where's the lucky bastard, brought my ball and chain to meet him."

"Ball and chain? Really Lucas?" Brooke came up beside him, a sleeping Sam in her arms and kissed Noah on the cheek in greeting, "I'm here to help arrange things!" She announced proudly. They had met several times over the past couple of weeks Noah often tagging along with the Scotts at Lucas's insistence.

Noah turned, motioning Kurt forward, he came reluctantly a sour look on his face.

"Whose that girl Noah? Huh?" Kurt demanded, not caring that Brooke was standing less than two feet away from him and could obviously hear everything he was saying.

Noah blushed, cringing at Kurt's tone. "That is Lucas's _wife_. You remember Lucas don't you?" They had met once before briefly when Kurt had impulsively spent two days in New York.

"_Ohhh_." Kurt deflated and offered the dark headed woman a sunny smile, " Sorry I've been told I'm a crazy pregnant person!"

"Its okay. When I was pregnant I would follow Lucas to subway, convinced he was having an affair with the sandwich lady." Brooke said, "So how far along are you?"

Noah patted Kurt's stomach, " Six months today." He grinned.

"Wow, your stomach is so little!" At Kurt's disbelieving look she grinned, "When I was six months with this one," She jostled Sam, "my stomach developed its own area code! I thought I was going to die! I think I was your size at four months! Luckily this baby doesn't seem to be stretching me out too much."

"It's true" Lucas agreed , "Right before she had Sam, she gained like 70 pounds, it was tragic." he extended a hand to Kurt, "Lucas Scott," He introduced himself, "Totally _was _having an affair with the sandwich lady. But only so she could give me extra onions on my sub!"

"Okay…?" Kurt was unsure, moving a bit closer to Noah's side. Noah smiled inwardly, Lucas tended to have that effect on people.

"Ass!" Brooke hit him in the back of the head, then shooed them away, "You two start moving, I'll keep Kurt company up here."

"Perfect timing!" Lucas shouted, motioning a black truck to park behind Burt's.

"What's this?" Noah watched four men amble out of the Ford. When one of them asked if that was the stuff, Lucas nodded. They began to unload the boxes efficiently.

"I hired movers ass! I'm _not_ into manual labor," Lucas grinned and punched him in the arm, "Besides you're a rich bitch, you can afford it."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The movers, Lucas and Burt were long gone. The boxes piled neatly into their respective locations, waiting to be unpacked another day. Noah was putting the finishing touches on a surprise that he had carefully set up while Sam kept Kurt occupied. The young boy was apparently a handful once he was no longer asleep. Preferring to try and kill himself at every turn then play quietly with his toys like Kurt wanted him too. Noah smiled remembering Kurt's frazzled face, it looked like Kurt would have some adjustments to make to his neat and orderly little world before their baby arrived

"Kurt!" Noah yelled. He lit the candles around the room as quickly as he could. " Kurt!" he called again

He heard footsteps, "What exactly is the emergency?" a disgruntled Kurt popped his head in the room, " I was coming…" He forgot what he was going to say next as he looked around their bedroom. The shades were drawn, rose petals adorned the floor leading to the bed, were a magnificent bouquet was waiting. Kurt took one cautious step forward, taking in the soft light from the fireplace, the black satin bedspread and wine glasses, " What is all of this?" He asked not quite sure what to say, Everything looked so beautiful and perfect. When did Noah find time to do all of this, and was that braised lamb with chicken and avocado salad? His favorite foods. " Is this our anniversary in Klingon years or something?" he laughed uncertainly, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Noah gave him a mysterious smile, " Aren't those flower's your favorite? "

Kurt nodded and then stepped slowly forward, barefoot , he felt each soft sliding petal against the soles of his feet, it felt absolutely decadent. For some reason his hands trembled when he lifted the bouquet off of the satin bedspread, he gasped when he saw a white ring box under it, promptly dropping the flowers back down.

"What are you doing? Pick it up …see what's inside." Noah encouraged gently.

Kurt shook his head, pointing an accusing finger at the bedspread, "If that's what I think it is, what I _hope_ it is… I can't do this" Kurt moved backwards away from the bed. Noah was shocked, not quite sure of what he was hearing.

"What do you mean _you can't do this_…?" He hadn't even considered that Kurt would turn him down. He felt nauseous.

"Oh no! no , _no_ Noah that's not what I meant!" Kurt rushed to reassure him, running to the other man and grasping his hands, " I love you , you know that." He pleaded, stroking the side of Noah's face when he moved to look away

"Then what did you mean?" Noah asked

"I meant…" Kurt gestured to himself, his nose wrinkling in distaste, " I meant that I'm a mess. I'm wearing your old t-shirt and grungy sweats. My hair isn't combed and I haven't moisturized since we left Lima." He looked down at the rose petals, " I guess I always thought…I mean everything is perfect just like I imagined it, _except _for me. I'm dirty and sweaty and huge-"

"You're beautiful." Noah told him, sincerely, honestly. Looking at Kurt now, in his clothes, his belly swollen with their child and his hair mussed, falling in thatches over his flushed face, Noah had never seen him look more gorgeous , more perfect. " And I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that." Noah lifted up the bouquet and closed his fingers over the ring box, It was now or never. He dropped down on one knee.

Kurt let out a little cry, half a gasp and half laugh

"Kurt Hummel, you've given me everything I have ever wanted in this life; love and a family. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life fulfilling all of your dreams. There is nothing I want more than a lifetime spent with you, making you happy." He opened the ring box, revealing the ruby and diamond antique Tiffany's band, Kurt was openly crying now and Noah wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad. He swallowed, 'Would you ," He was so nervous, the box was shaking, he hoped he didn't drop the damn thing, " Will you marry-?"

The rest of his question was halted when Noah suddenly found himself with a handful of weepy Kurt, kissing him frantically all the while whispering a hundred "yes"s. He let go of the breath he hadn't even known he was holding in, laughing exuberantly when Kurt demanded Noah put on his ring.

They were both silent, both watching as Noah slowly slid the ring unto Kurt's slender finger. It fit perfectly. The precious jewels glinted in the candlelight and Kurt stared at it for the longest time, he was so happy, it felt like he was going to combust. Noah dragged his attention away from the ring by kissing him deeply.

Kurt didn't move away but kept his mouth pressed against Noah's, sucking Noah's tongue into his mouth, willingly following when the other man pulled him down to the floor. The kiss continued, tasting and teasing, until Kurt whimpered for more, rubbing against Noah with a increasing urgency.

Noah fumbled at his waistband, " _So fucking hot_." He whispered heatedly moving to bite Kurt's neck, hands wrapping around the other man's hard dick. "Gonna marry me?" He sucked at the soft, fragrant skin. " Need you so bad. _Love you so much_"

"_Fuck_ yes!" Kurt cried out, " Love you." It was getting incredibly hard to focus on what Noah was saying when his hand was moving steadily up and down Kurt's cock, twisting and jerking in slow pulls. Kurt rocked his hips, sitting up, straddling Noah hips on the floor.

Noah leaned up, bracing his back against the foot of the bed, hand still jerking Kurt as the other man moaned prettily. He licked across Kurt's plush mouth. "Missed this mouth of yours, been dreaming about it."

The younger man mewled, almost purring, flexing against the hard line of Noah's cock that was pushing against his ass. Kurt was grinding down on it, while he kissed and devoured Noah's mouth. It felt so right. He was dazed.

"Wanna fuck that tight ass." Noah said hotly, licking a path down to Kurt's collar bone, biting the skin possessively, soothing the flesh with his tongue then sucking a bruise into the skin there. "You pack lube in those boxes of yours?"

Kurt struggled to think and then almost cried in frustration when he had to shake his head no, His mouth bit at Noah's, "Doesn't matter. _Do it anyway_." He got to his knees, "Want you in me now."

Noah shook his head, his hands on Kurt's hips, moving the slighter man off of him.

"_Noah!_ Don't .." He moved to stop the other man.

"Just getting this." Noah came back a small tube of astroglide in his hands and Kurt could've cried in relief.

"Get on the bed." Noah commanded. Kurt hurried to do what he asked, Noah right behind him.

"Wanna ride you." Kurt said, then blushed, "Want you in as deep as you can go."

Noah's mouth went dry and he uncapped the lube, suddenly an idea hit him. He tossed it to a surprised Kurt instead, " Get your self ready for me."

Kurt flushed, watching as Noah sat back against the head board, stripping out of his pants and shirt easily until he was naked. One hand wrapped around his cock lazily, as his dark eyes followed Kurt's movements, " Come on Hummel…don't be shy." He coaxed.

Kurt nodded. He pulled the shirt off and then shimmied out of the sweat pants, Noah's eyes burning into his skin. When he was completely naked he grabbed the lube, hands trembling, he coated one finger and brought it behind him, to his hole, pushing it in slowly. He gasped, imagining it was Noah stretching him, his eyes drifted shut as he began moving his finger in and out, working into a rhythm. Biting his lip he pushed a second finger in to join the first, feeling his own tightness, the hot walls clamping down on his fingers.

Noah made a low sound, watching hungrily as Kurt's finger's disappeared into his pink hole. "Open you eyes, look at me."

Kurt opened his eyes obediently with some effort, thrusting his fingers in deeper, searching for that spot. _There it was_. He arched his back, the movement pushing his cock out toward Noah. He purred as he moved his hips, thighs trembling in pleasure. "Wish my fingers were your cock, so fucking big, love when it splits me open."

Noah kissed his chest, finger swiping through lube hurriedly and watched Kurt's face as he reached between the panting man's legs, his thick finger invading Kurt's entrance moving in alongside Kurt's.

"_Oh Shit_." Kurt gasped, moving down harder and faster. He felt restless, like he was burning up, his thighs trembled, he needed release, "Noah.."

"_Sh_, I've got you." Noah breathed roughly. He yanked both their fingers free and lifted Kurt on top of him, impaling him on his cock in on swift movement. Kurt was shaking, moaning softly as his hips rose and fell, taking Noah to the hilt. Noah struggled not to buck up, to let Kurt adjust to his length.

Noah groaned and lay back, hands fisting in the slippery sheets as he watched Kurt bounce up and down his cock, hips moving in sharp tight circles, drawing bitten cries from his mouth.

"_Fuck yea_…ride me." Noah encouraged, one hand gripping Kurt's hip, squeezing his ass, fingers moving down to feel the damp heat where he was so tightly enclosed.

Kurt rode Noah hard, slamming up and down on the thick shaft, feeling the tip of Noah's dick against his prostrate. He knew they were both close. Noah grunted, slamming his hips up sharply and reached for Kurt's swollen member, stroked him once, twice and that was all it took. Kurt spilled hot into his hand, coming across his stomach, painting it white with his come. As soon as Kurt's muscles clamped down on him Noah gasped, sensations bombarding him, coming hard.

Kurt trembled above him, breathing deeply, head laying on Noah's shoulder. Noah reached down lacing their fingers together, bringing Kurt's left hand to his lips. He caught the twinkle of the ring and smiled, giddy. "You're mine Kurt Hummel."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Kurt replied, returning his goofy smile with one of his own. "Now," he clenched his muscles around Noah's half hard cock, still buried in him, feeling Noah jump at the sensation, " Let's see what you've got old man, because I'm far from satisfied."

Noah was surprised, "You're not hungry?"

Kurt shot a cursory glance at the cold braised lamb, then began to move, determinedly. Loving the feel of Noah inside of him "Not for that kind of meat."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

What do you think of it? Hã?


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Ashley"

'What the fuck, _NO_, that's a chick's name" Noah sounded outraged. They were laying in bed, Kurt's head in Noah's lap, flipping through baby naming books. They weren't having much luck.

"It is Not! It's the name of a male character in Gone with the Wind. That's a critically acclaimed film!"

"Gone in sixty seconds? The one with Nicolas Cage?"

"Prick!" Kurt hit him with a pillow, " You're being mean on purpose."

"I'm pulling rank, no Ashley!"

"Rank?"

"I'm older than you, therefore wiser. Ashley is vetoed. Next!"

"Wiser?" Kurt scoffed, " You were watching _SpongeBob Square Pants_ this morning!"

"Axel." Noah responded, ignoring Kurt's comment completely. If he wanted to watch SpongeBob to mellow him out in the morning, which by the way was high brow humor, it in no way reflected on his intelligence negatively.

"Axel? What is this, a German porn? No."

"You would know, you dirty boy." Noah teased, pinching Kurt's side

"Rhett?"

"I swear to God, get off of that Gone with the Wind shit because there is no way in hell I'm letting you name my baby some foofy name out of that boring ass movie."

"You suck." Kurt pouted

"I do and you love it." Noah jeered "I also swallow."

"Cameron?" Kurt briskly continued, choosing to ignore Noah's remark

"Don't like it."

"Alexander?"

"Isn't that the name of the dude from that Brad Pitt movie you jack off to? Oh fuck no."

"Actually , it was meant to honor the designer Alexander, not Alexander the Great." Noah gave him a blank look, staring pensively at the baby name book in his hand then back down at Kurt, " The fashion designer, Alexander McQueen?" Kurt supplied.

"Vetoed."

"You're an asshole."

Ever since they had found out at the five month scan that they were expecting a boy. Noah had gone overboard with excitement, buying more little football jerseys and mini bikes- Kurt didn't even have the heart to tell him that it would be years before the baby was even interested, let alone able, to ride all the toys Noah kept accumulating. Also his son in football jersey's…_ yeah right_, not unless they came from the Burberry NFL collection which to his knowledge, did not exist.

Noah tweaked his nose, "Let's watch Gone in Sixty Seconds."

"Right, so I can watch you drool over that hot bitch Angelina ,_ no thanks_." Kurt shifted, turning his face towards Noah's stomach. "Baby Names, we figure them out tonight, you promised! We only have seven weeks until he gets here. What if we have no name by then? What are we gonna call him, Peanut!"

"Now there's a thought." Noah rubbed his chin, pretending to consider it. " Peanut Puckerman…has the alliteration thing going for it."

"No. Way!" Kurt wailed, then realized Noah was holding in laughter, "You're kidding?" He punched Noah's stomach, satisfied at the surprised whoosh of air he let out, "You fucking jerk, don't scare me like that!"

"Marcus?"

Kurt shook his head, shifting on the bed trying to get comfortable, "That means 'war'. I don't want our kid to grow up and be featured on America's Most Wanted or something because we cursed him with a violent name, and therefore unintentionally gave him a violent nature where he feels compelled to kill people and then have sex with their dead, rotting corpses in order to cope!"

"Wha?" Noah shook his head. If Kurt had been a bit of a drama queen _before _he was pregnant, he was now a full on raging lunatic. That mini speech right there, was why, after two and a half months, they had been unable to settle on name.

Kurt struggled to sit up, his equilibrium a bit off with his stomach the size of a basket ball now, "I wanna name him Noah" he whined, looking at Noah beseechingly, they had been through this before.

Noah sighed, " I want my kid to have their own identity Kurt, he needs his own name."

"Nobody even fucking calls you Noah!" Kurt wailed, "They call you Puck!" Then promptly burst into tears. That had been happening a lot lately. The first time Noah had panicked, unsure of what to do, now he just gathered Kurt against his arm, rubbing his back in soothing motions. _Plenty of practice before the baby gets here_. He mused silently.

Kurt fought his arms, slapping them away "Just put your _stupid _movie on the _stupid _tv and watch _stupid_ Angelina Jolie!" Kurt cried, " I don't care! You don't care that my back aches and that I can't even sleep at night! You don't care about me , all you care about is stupid Nicolas Cage!"

"You know that's not true, " Noah murmured tiredly, " I love you and I'm sorry your uncomfortable." His hand moved to the small of Kurt's back, massaging lightly through the thin cotton of his sleep shirt. "That feel better?"

Kurt nodded reluctantly, feeling Noah's strong hands working out the knot of tension in his lower back, "I hate that I'm miserable to you. _Don't leave me for Nicolas Cage_. I'm sorry ." He whispered, replaying his many crazy speeches of the night back in his head, mortified, " I know that you care about me and the baby but…"

"Being pregnant sucks?" Noah interrupted

Kurt nodded, " I know it's supposed to be magical sunny unicorns and all that but everything _hurts_. Being pregnant stopped being fun like two months ago. Now I feel huge and exhausted. And silk looks terrible on me. And that's my favorite fabric!"

"Babe you gained eighteen pounds, you're not huge."

"Well when the eighteen pounds is all focused _here_," He put his hands on top of his stomach, " I feel like I'm gonna tip over."

"I like you with some meat on your bones."

"Perve."

"Nikolas"

"Yea , yea put on your movie but you have to be my pillow and let me lay on you. I can't find a comfortable position with the body pillow. It has to be you."

"No, as in the name Nikolas"

"You want to name our child after Nicolas Cage?" Kurt looked at him, incredulous, amusement warring with irritation, amusement won. " what are you his biggest fan boy?" His tone turned teasing as he sang, " _ooohhh You think he's pretty, You want to kiss him! You want to date him_!"

"No genius." Noah waved the baby book under Kurt's nose, " Nikolas came up in here. It means victory. More specifically people of victory…but I kinda like it, I want our son to be victorious in his life.

"Hm." Kurt responded and then rolled against Noah's side, turning to throw one leg over the taller man, his stomach coming to rest on the side of Noah's. The baby was up and kicking, hard. He yawned sleepily, closing his eyes.

"Just Hm? Is that a yes or a no?" Noah asked, his hand automatically moving to its favored position on top of their child. Noah could feel their son moving and struggled to control his insane happiness. The first time he had been able to feel their baby kick , they had been in a supermarket. Completely unprepared when Kurt had grabbed his hand to press it against his tummy, he had literally shouted, first shocked, and then elated when he felt the strong, sure kick. Shoppers had whipped their heads around , wanting to see what could possibly be so exciting, Kurt had been mortified to say the least when the assistant manager had ushered Puck out of the store not so discretely.

He liked the name Nikolas. He could see their son running around already. Kurt would definitely call him Nicky, that boy was looking for a way to gayify any name that came across his path. He said as much out loud but wasn't too surprised when he didn't get an answer.

Kurt was asleep.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Noah looked over at Kurt, the younger man was staring out the car window, one hand resting on his bump. He looked like he had something on his mind. He had been quiet since they'd left their new doctor's office; subdued.

"Kurt?"

"Yea?" His head snapped up, turning to look at Noah as he navigated through the busy New York streets.

"What's the matter? You didn't like Dr. Cohen?"

Kurt shrugged. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with the new doctor. He just missed Dr. Ravi's teasing smile and Dr. Robert's strong, assuring presence. "He was fine."

"Nik beating up on you?"

Kurt shook his head, the baby had been asleep all morning, which wasn't unusual his most active hours were at night. " I'm fine Noah, really, I'm just thinking" And he was. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Milo lately. He couldn't shake the feeling that Milo wanted his baby, the words of the dark headed man replaying over and over in his mind. It had gotten so bad that he'd actually thought he'd seen the man several times, which was ridiculous since he was still in Lima.

He sighed once more, maybe it was just guilt? He'd never told Noah about his run in with Milo at the mall. Whenever he even mentioned Milo , Noah tensed up and Kurt really didn't have the energy to fight right now.

"You want to tell me what you've been thinking about that's got you like this?"

Kurt bit his lip, " You won't like it"

Noah smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly, "Try me."

Kurt settled for a half truth instead, " It's probably just nerves but I can't shake this feeling that we're too happy. You know? Like everything's too perfect." He paused brushing his hand over his belly, " I'm scared that something will happen to Nicky..."

"Hey," Noah tugged his hand until he saw Kurt look up at him, when their eyes met he spoke, "Nothing bad is going to happen , _to any of us,_ okay? _Especially _not to Nik." He brought their joined hands to his mouth, placing a kiss on Kurt's fingers, above his engagement ring, "I promise"

The atmosphere was tense and Noah sought to break the pressure, " So , you excited to get a vagina?" It worked and Kurt laughed, pinching his arm.

"Asshole, it's a birthing canal! And it'll only be there for about two days. Right before the baby's born, then it'll disappear within 24 hours of delivering, so don't get any creepy ideas"

"Yes, I know, I was there when the doctor was speaking but you must be thrilled."

"Why?" Kurt raised one eyebrow, regarding Noah suspiciously

"Hasn't it always been a lifelong dream of yours to have a pussy?"

"ASSHOLE." Kurt smacked him but was smiling now, his grin went mischievous, " That must be what Dr. Cohen meant."

"Meant? Why… did he say anything?"

"Nothing much," Kurt said coyly, " Just when you left the room he wanted to now what a _beautiful _guy like me was doing with you."

"I'll kill him! I knew he was looking at you a little too long, Is that why he wanted me to leave the room to sign the forms..?" Noah was turning red and Kurt giggled, it was too easy to get him riled , but the jig was up when Noah made an abrupt u-turn heading back to the office, " That fucker is going to eat my fist."

"Noah, noah!" Kurt was crying, he was laughing so hard, " Take it easy, I was just kidding."

"You were?"

Kurt nodded, wiping away tears, "You said I wanted a vagina! I had to get you back!"

"That was clever and funny…this, this was cruel"

Kurt just laughed , sitting back, "Whatever you say."

"_Asshole_."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Milo watched the couple get into the black charger. It was the end of an era, he told himself, singing along to Kings of Leon as he focused in on Kurt. Sweet, gentle Kurt who had grown even bigger as the days went by, dressing his bump in stylish Marc Jacob shifts and Balenciaga tailored pants. It made Milo excited and sick at the same time. Kurt was saying something to Noah as they headed to the car, the bastard laughed, helping Kurt into his seat, kissing Kurt lingeringly until the smaller man pushed him off with a giggle, before closing the car door. Milo crumbled the cigarette between his fist, barely feeling the burn as the ash fell over his hands,

He wasn't quite sure how it had come to this but he had been watching them, watching Kurt for weeks. At first it had just been to see the other man. Milo had thought he'd be satisfied with watching from a distance but soon he wanted more. He had found himself creeping closer and closer until it had almost collapsed on him. The other day, Kurt had been in Bergdorf's, Milo had followed him there from Saks , when suddenly the smaller man had looked up . Blue eyes wide and frightened, scanning the crowd as if he had felt himself being watched. Milo had slipped quietly behind a rack of women's purses, watching from his hiding spot as Kurt dropped the sweaters he was holding and scampered away.  
_  
__It wasn't like he was crazy or anything._ Milo assured himself, no, he was a smart man ,an _analytical _man. That's why he was doing this. Didn't psychologists study their patients? Well, what he was doing was no different. You see, he had learned a few things from watching Kurt and Noah, and he'd drawn some truths. From the way that bastard always groped Kurt's protruding stomach it was obvious the only thing he was interested in was that fucking brat of his. If Milo could get the kid out of the way, then Noah would definitely leave Kurt. Milo would swoop in, like he had always been meant to, and pick up the pieces.  
_  
__He was willing to forgive Kurt_. Poor guy was blinded by his high school adolescent fantasies. Hadn't he told Milo about how much he had longed for the jock in those formative years? Yea, Kurt wasn't in love with that fucker or anything, he was just living out a fantasy. Milo had come to this conclusion as he had watched them throughout Christmas, that had been particularly difficult for him. Alone, in his car with a pair of binoculars while Burt, Noah and his Kurt had been in that house having the time of their lives, in front of the window too! It was almost as if they knew he was watching , wanted to taunt him.

Milo sobered. Kurt was pretty far gone, past seven months, it wouldn't be easy for him. He would suffer. But there would be other children, Milo resolved tamping down on the feeling of guilt that rose in him. He fingered the bottle of pills nervously. He had paid a lot of money for a specialist to replicate their appearance to that of men's pre natal vitamins.

He watched as the car finally pulled away, "_I've been roaming around ,I was looking down at all I see_" he sang softly, letting himself out of the car, walking the half a block to the house. Once there he let himself in quickly, it had been almost painfully easy to get into the house. Once Kurt had moved in, they had installed an alarm system. Milo chuckled, _his little worry wart,_ he thought affectionately. He punched in the code effortlessly, Kurt really shouldn't have used the same one he had when they lived together and strode past the foyer and up the steps. All it would take to make it all go away, was right in his grasp. Milo paused, a door was open next to Puckerman's bedroom, on impulse he stepped inside.

The nursery. Done up in soft yellows and oranges, the carpet a thick, soft peach, it had a clean whimsical note that touched him. He ran a finger along the mahogany crib, spun the mobile idly listening to the soft lullaby, then turned to open the matching dresser . Inside he was confronted with stacks of neatly folded baby clothes, crisp little outfits hung neatly on padded hangers, sorted by color. A Burberry romper, Milo rubbed the fine fabric between his thumb and forefinger and smiled noticing the tiny shoes lined up on the shelf below. _Kurt's touch was obvious_, his presence strong in the room. Everything was set up meticulously, from the stack of newborn swaddlers on the shelf above the changing table to the carefully arranged teddy bears in the crib. "_Nikolas_" was painted in Kurt's beautiful, bold scrawl above the crib. Don't do this. _Don't do this,He shouldn't do this_, a part of Milo raged, it was obvious how much Kurt wanted _this_ baby. Milo hesitated his eyes coming to rest above the window, a photo catching his eye. He picked it up, feeling anger rise to stifle his conscience, it was Puckerman and Kurt, the picture Milo had seen in Kurt's shoebox in New York. He gritted his teeth. _There would be no more procrastinating_. Sparing the room one last glance,_ there would be no baby coming_, Milo headed into the master bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet he found the prescription he was looking for and with fingers that only shook slightly, replaced the remaining pills with his own.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt woke up suddenly, not knowing why. He blinked over at the digital clock, it was four thirty six am. He never woke up this early, Kurt was confused, coming up to rest on his elbows he looked down at Noah who of course was still asleep. He nudged him, "Noah?" another poke, " Noah?" but the other man didn't stir.

Kurt envied Noah, it'd been awhile since he'd had a full nights rest. Nicky seemed intent on making him suffer.

Climbing quietly out of the bed, Kurt tip toed across their bedroom to the door. His mouth was dry, he would go down to the kitchen and get water, maybe drink some warm milk to get him back to sleep.

All of a sudden Kurt realized two things, the first being the reason why he woke up. Pain rocked through his lower body, bringing him down to his knees in anguish before it diminished. He gripped the railing of the stairs, acute agony making his head spin even as Kurt fought to hang on. Losing his balance now meant falling down twenty three non carpeted steps. Breathing through his nose, trying not to panic Kurt thought back to the pain management classes he and Noah had begun attending. What had the instructor said, Always remain in control, stay grounded, don't panic. But it was too early! He was only seven and half months, it was too early. He doubled over in pain. Trying to call out for Noah but his voice was coming out in pants and rasps, he bit through his lip as the pain raged on, tasting blood. He felt like he was being split open.

The second thing Kurt realized was that something was horribly wrong. Feeling a sticky heat between his legs, he brought his hand down, trembling, to slip inside his briefs, it came away dark and wet, with blood. _Oh God No_. The first pain waned and Kurt slid to the ground in relief barely able to catch his breath before another stab jolted up his spine.

Gathering every last ounce of strength he screamed out, "_Noah_!" Gripping the rails tight and fighting the urge to push down, It was all happening too fast. His stomach tightened with a contraction. Too soon. Even worse he could feel Nicky moving in him, _thrashing_ almost as if he was locked in a struggle. Kurt was terrified.

He heard awkward thumps as Noah shuffled his way sleepily through the bedroom. Kurt heard his name being called but couldn't answer, panting as he struggled not to push against the agony.

"Holy shit! Baby!" Noah flipped the light switch on, flooding the room, and illuminating Kurt trembling figure, crouched about halfway down the staircase. Had he fallen down the stairs? Noah swore, coming up beside him "What the hell happened? Are you okay…" His words dried up, seeing streaks of blood against Kurt's thighs, drops littering the step below him.

"Noah please…_you promised_… don't let my baby ..don't let him die…It's too early" Kurt eyes were wild with agony. His face pale, mouth a thin compressed white line. "_you promised._."

The world came to a screeching halt before his eyes. "I'm going to call 911 okay? It's going to be okay. _It's gonna be okay_" Noah assured him then ran down the hall, tripping in his haste and slamming his hip painfully into the end table before he managed to pick up the phone with shaking hands and dialed.

"911 emergency?"

"My fiancé, he's -he's losing our baby." Noah closed his eyes, he had to be strong for Kurt, "Please, you've got to…just please help us."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The ride in the ambulance passed in a blur for Noah. He had gripped Kurt's hand the entire time trying to calm him even as the paramedics did preliminary examinations. Kurt had cried the entire time, his skin clammy and cold, sweat beading on his brow. The paramedic kept repeating how important it was, how essential to both Nicky and Kurt's well being, that Kurt not push no matter how much the pressure built.

Upon arriving outside the hospital Kurt was immediately wheeled away, their clasped hands jerked free of one another as Kurt was taken into emergency surgery. Noah watched as if he were in a trance, hearing Kurt crying out for him yet unable to answer, restrained from following by the orderlies. Noah was told to wait outside. He was shaking, flecks of blood on his hands, _Kurt's blood_.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt woke up in a bed, sore and disoriented. His body felt stiff and immobile as he fought to regain full awareness. When he did, he remembered and anguish flooded him. _Oh god, Nicky_. He felt empty. His eyes opened, he was in a hospital room, the shades drawn back. The sunlight pouring into the room let him know that several hours had passed. His eyes landed on Noah who was looking back at him, grey eyes red rimmed.

Kurt swallowed hands automatically going to his stomach, it had flattened substantially. " Noah, where is…" he gasped, feeling a tear at stitching in his abdomen but still struggled to sit up, " _Noah please_…where is he…?"

Noah's eyes filled with tears but before he could respond Kurt lost it. _Nicky was gone_, he'd miscarried, why else would Noah be crying? Why else would he be so empty? His son had been cut out of him and taken away. _Oh god, his child was dead_. Kurt sobbed not even realizing he was saying the words out loud, Noah looked stricken, had reached to calm him but Kurt couldn't bear his touch. He wanted his baby so badly, what had he done wrong to deserve this? He let out a low moan of agony, both from the ache in his heart and from the pain in his abdomen. His last memory was of Nicky thrashing inside of him, his baby dying inside of him. He cried out at the unfairness of it all.

"Kurt!" Noah yelled. "You have to calm down, or else-"

"I don't care anymore!" He cried tearfully. " I should've died with him! If he was going to die I should've gone with him!"

Noah held Kurt's arms firmly at his side, effectively pining down the younger man. "Kurt, _Kurt _listen to me you have to calm down or they won't bring Nicky in to see you."

Kurt stilled immediately, his whole body tensing in hope, then he deflated wild once more. " His body… they want me to see his body?"

"No, no Kurt! They delivered him through an emergency c-section. He had a little trouble breathing at first but he's fine." Noah stressed eyes locking with Kurt's still frightened ones. "We have a little boy. He's _okay_."

Tears welled in Kurt eyes, his voice was tremulous. " H-he…he's okay?"

Noah leaned in, his forehead touching Kurt's, he wiped away his fiancé's tears gently. " He's fine. I fed him for the first time this morning. He's a big eater."

"Y-yea?" Kurt's heart pounded, laughter hitching out of his chest. "He's eating?"

"He's doing so good baby." Noah assured him. " You did so well carrying him. Even at seven and a half months, his lungs are fully developed so he doesn't need to be put on any machines. Doctor says if he gains weight at a regular pace we should be able to take him home very soon. Maybe two weeks. They just want to monitor him."

Kurt surged up to wrap his arms around Noah. "Please don't be lying to me …_please_." He begged. If this wasn't real, if it wasn't the truth…he wouldn't survive it.

"No baby, it's real, I promise." He kissed Kurt reverently then continued, beaming. "Nik looks just like you. Your eyes, nose, ears…._god he's perfect_."

" I w-want to...I mean…I wanna see him now." Kurt demanded. " Where is he? Why isn't he here? Is he sick?"

"Yes, you can see him. No, he's not sick and he's in the neonatal ward." Noah pressed the call button on Kurt's bed. Immediately a woman in purple scrubs came into the room, wearing a friendly smile.

"Mr. Hummel, glad to see you're awake. I'm Emily, I'm a nurse here." She stated the obvious, pointing to the identification card that hung around her neck.

Kurt nodded, looking very small and pale beneath the sheets.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Would it be possible to have our son brought to the room?" Noah cut past pleasantries, knowing how impatient Kurt must be feeling, his slender fingers were twisting the blankets that were pooled around his hips.

Emily frowned, not responding as she flipped open the chart at the foot of Kurt's bed. Then her smile was once more firmly in place. "Sure thing. We'll have him wheeled down immediately."

Noah thanked her as she put in the call as she left the room, already chatting with a co worker outside before the door even fully closed.

Noah turned to looking at Kurt, and he looked so beautiful even with the dark circles and pale skin that Noah sucked in a breath. Soon they would all be together, their little family intact. He couldn't wait for little Nik to chase away the last of the shadows in Kurt's eyes. He drew Kurt's cold hand to his, warming the clenched fingers with his body heat. " It's alright Kurt, you'll see."

"Noah , he's coming right? You're not just…he's coming? He's okay?" Kurt was afraid to believe that Nicky was okay, still thinking he would wake up, in this room, in pain only to be told that t_hey were very sorry and did everything they could but your son passed._ He bit his lip, remembering the previous night when he had complained about how much being pregnant made him uncomfortable. He would give anything to take that back.

"Why are you crying, baby?" Noah gently brushed away a stray tear. " Nik will be here any moment, you don't want his first look at his Papa to be sad , do you?"

"_Oh Noah_…I hated being pregnant, I wanted him out…I wished this…made this happen."

"There is no way you could've known. _None of this is your fault_." He sighed. "The doctor said sometime these things happen, especially in male pregnancies. Your birth canal impartially forms, labor is naturally induced and a lot of men end up miscarrying before they even reach the hospital but you did so good. Did all the right things, didn't push…you're what saved Nik's life. Nobody loves that baby more than you do."

"But I-"

"But nothing." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple. " You were uncomfortable and hurting so you said some harmless remarks. That had nothing to do with this okay? And as soon as your report comes back you'll realize that." He felt Kurt nod in agreement, the top of his head brushing Noah's chin. He could see the little baby gurney from his position, the top of the baby's head visible. He nudged Kurt's head up. " And here he comes."

Kurt snapped up quickly, hitting Noah in the chin in his haste and sending little jolts of pain up his stomach but he didn't even realize it. There, coming through the door, was an elderly nurse, rolling an incubator to the side of the bed.

Kurt couldn't breathe as he became aware of so many things at once, his sensations bombarded from every side. Nicky was so small, his skin pink and wrinkled, a blue hat over his head. Little dark lashes resting against his cheeks, he could see his delicate little belly draw in and out visibly as he slept peacefully, limbs drawn up to his side, legs curled on the side of diapers that were too big for his small frame.

Kurt let out a choked cry. " He's breathing Noah…oh god, look he's breathing!"

Noah smiled, his heart clenching in joy, watching the transformation taking place. Kurt had seemed half alive before, almost as if he was on auto pilot. Now he was beaming, color rushing back into his cheeks as his eyes greedily took in every detail of their sleeping soon.

His hand reached out and then he stopped, looking towards the nurse, "Can I, could I…?" He trailed off. He wanted to hold his baby so badly , tears stung in the back of his lids.

"Of course!" She smiled, "He may be a little 'un but he's healthy as can be, he's only incubated to monitor his body temperature. He doesn't have much fat on him." She winked, then opened the side of the contraption. Kurt watched amazed as she gathered Nicky's little body towards her and deftly swaddling him in a thick blanket that was stowed below. His eye went wide when she placed the bundle, without warning into his lax arms.

Immediately, his grip tightened and changed, shifting to cradle the baby, _his baby_ against him. He felt a rush of love so strong, he felt like shouting his happiness from the rooftops. Noah sat down next to him, wrapping one strong arm around his shoulder, cradling him while he held their son.

The nurse smiled discretely, personally she had never seen a more beautiful family in all her 38 years of experience. She let herself out of the room quietly, giving them some private time, knowing she'd have to reclaim the baby in twenty five minutes.

"He's so beautiful" Kurt whispered, stroking a finger gently down the slope if his baby's little nose, watching delighted when Nicky's little mouth opened, pink tongue peeking out through little bowed lips.

"He looks just like you" Noah whispered back, afraid to speak any louder , not wanting to wake the child or shatter this perfect moment. Last night had been tough on him. He had thought that everything he cared about would be ripped away from him with both Nik's life and Kurt's at stake. When the doctor had approached him in the waiting room after four hours of surgery, blood staining his green scrubs, he had accepted the worst. Died inside. Now almost ten hours after finding Kurt on the stairs, scared and bleeding, he was holding his fiance and watching his child sleep. It didn't get any better than this, nothing could ever compare to this feeling of complete and total bliss.

"I think he looks like you." Kurt mused, disagreeing and Nik fretted, face going into a small frown. " Yea…he definitely has your attitude."

"Then he'll be tough." Noah grinned, one hand reaching to cradle the baby's head, encased in the blue fabric. "You haven't even seen the best part."

"What, his eyes?" Kurt respond, not even look at Noah, unable to tear his gaze away from their little miracle. "Not like I can wake him up, not that I would if I could." He placed a gentle kiss on the baby's warm forehead. "He needs his rest, been through a lot."

Noah tugged off the baby hat gently, Kurt gasped staring down in shock. Noah laughed. "So Kurt…is there something you wanna tell me? You have an affair with the mailman?"

''He's…he's…_how is he blonde_?" Kurt was beyond surprised. "How did he end up with hair like that?"

Noah stroked the downy head, grinning to himself. "Apparently, when I was a baby, according to my mom, I came out just as blonde as this little guy here."

Kurt arched a brow in surprise. "You did? What happened? I mean now you're a brunette."

Noah shrugged. "Guess my hair just kept getting darker and darker till it was brown. I was blonde for awhile though."

"Wow." Kurt breathed in the sweet baby smell he was coming to treasure so quickly, cuddling the infant closer. "He really is your clone."

"Yea," Noah agreed, then added playfully. "He's pretty sexy."

"You did _not _just call our baby son 'sexy.'" Kurt laughed despite himself, pretending to cover Nicky's tiny ears. " I don't want him to hear that! He'll need therapy for weeks when he's older to work through his daddy issues."

"Ass" Noah bumped their shoulders together. "You gonna hog him all afternoon or can daddy have a quick snuggle?"

Kurt turned, his eyes sparkling. "Sorry daddy. You got to feed him so I get him all to myself now." But he contradicted his own words, moving to his side and placing the baby between them, his hand stroking the baby's stomach. "I can't believe he was inside of me….that he came from us."

Nik chose that moment to open his eyes, blearily, blinking several times, his eyes unfocused. Kurt started. _Those were his eyes staring back at him._ Kurt felt tears rush to his eyes, and sniffed, "I'm such a mess" he said when Noah looked at him concerned, "It's just…. he has my eyes. He's really mine to keep?"

"He's ours to keep forever." Noah stated amused. "Well at least until he ditches us for the first man or woman to catch his eye."

Kurt gave a watery laugh and pushed Noah's shoulder tenderly. "Those skanks better keep away from my Nicky or else." He laughed, his delight evident in the sound that tinkled across the room. In this moment he didn't feel the pain in his stomach and he didn't care that his skin felt clammy or that he must look terrible from crying so much. The only thing that was important was the little boy between them and the man he loved.

Nik chose that moment to let out a strangled cry, obviously not a fan of being laid upon his back. Reflexively, Kurt brought him to his chest, smoothing his hand down the shuddering little back, placing the small head against his heart. Nicky was so small, Kurt could almost cradle him in two hands. It felt good, reassuring to have that little body, the solid weight on him. Nicky quieted almost instantly and Kurt smiled, the peaceful smile of a father. He glanced up to find Noah watching him, a loving look on his awed face.

" You're amazing, you know that?" Noah said softly, his hands moving to caress Kurt's down turned face. " I love you so much."

Kurt looked up smiling shyly, he looked so young and innocent, Noah's heart ached. " Love you too."

All too soon the nurse was intruding on their little world taking Nicky back to neonatal but not without assuring them that they could head down whenever they were inclined. For now though, Kurt's ordeal was catching up to him, his lids drooping even as he claimed he wasn't tired.

"Sleep." Noah reassured him. " Nicky and I will be waiting here when you wake up."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey._" Kurt was singing softly to the baby in his arms, head bent, the setting sun illuminated his silhouette and gave him the appearance of a Madonna. Noah would never get tired of seeing his fiancé and son together, the sight always making his stomach flood with warmth.

Burt had also stopped behind him, listening to Kurt's high sweet voice as he finished the lullaby. It was incredible to think that _his _baby now _had _a baby. Nikolas was the sweetest infant he'd ever known, _after_ Kurt of course, Burt thought finally moving into the room when Kurt looked towards them blushing at Noah's soft round of applause.

"He likes it." Kurt explained, inclining his head toward the infant in his arms. Nik's eyes were wide and blue, glancing all around him as soon as Kurt had stopped singing. He was obviously in no mood to nap.

Noah kissed the baby's blonde head and then grinned down, letting Nik grasp one of his fingers. "He looks like he's suspicious of us." Noah exclaimed. " Look at him, looking all over the place like that… he looks like a frog, he's bug eyed." Noah joked, wanting to rile Kurt." Look Burt, reminds you of a frog, doesn't he?"

Burt wisely kept his mouth shut. Kurt didn't take too kindly to the animal references when Nikolas was involved.

"Shut up!" Kurt pouted. "He's perfect." He turned the baby on his lap, looking into Nicky's blue eyes. "You're Papa's perfect little angel aren't you, yes you are, yes you are." His voice descended into that ridiculous baby banter that made Noah roll his eyes.

It had been almost two weeks since Nikolas was delivered via emergency c-section. Kurt had been cleared to go home after three days but had refused to leave the hospital until Nik was also cleared to go. In a compromise, Noah was now paying an exorbitant price to rent out an empty private hospital room for Kurt's "recuperation" so he could be within walking distance of Nikolas.

During that time Burt had flown in from Lima, only breathing in his relief when he had Kurt clasped firmly in his arms.

The little boy was doing well, he'd gained one pound bringing his weight up from 4 lbs 8 ounces to 5 pounds and 9 ounces. This morning, they'd finally been given the go ahead to bring him home. Noah had gone back to their house to pick out the outfit Kurt had specified, Burt deciding to accompany him. _It's the Burberry overalls and the crème collared long sleeve, in the Lincolns dry cleaning bag, make sure it's not the one in yellow bag, that his first day home outfit_… yea. Kurt was very specific. He handed the garment to Kurt who squealed in excitement.

"He's going to look adorable in this!" Kurt fairly bounced up and down on the bed, carefully laying the baby on his back and unbuttoning his onesie. As the first button came undone, Nik opened his mouth and wailed, little legs kicking.

"He doesn't want to wear your baby Homo outfit Kurt." Noah smirked. "His reaction says it all."

"Shut up, asshole." Kurt replied flippantly, scooping the baby up. "He just doesn't like to be on his back." He rocked Nicky lovingly and the baby's cries faded to whimpers, his small fist scrunching by his mouth as he yawned, blue eyes once again accusing.

Burt laughed. "_Never thought it'd see they day-'"_ He began_.__  
__  
_Kurt groaned. _"Da-d,_ I love you and all but if I hear one more speech about how you can't wrap your head around your baby having a baby I will rip your head off. Okay? Thanks."

Noah caught Burt's startled look and chuckled. "Nasty one isn't he?" He commented and laughed.

The door opened and Dr. Cohen came into the room. He looked worried and immediately the smile faded from Noah's lips. _Was Nik's discharge being delayed?_ He hoped not, Kurt really wanted to bring Nik home as soon as possible. He hated the idea of their son's first moments being lived in a hospital. Kurt was too busy trying to pull on the little denim overalls over Nicky's squirming legs to notice the doctor and Noah motioned for him to go outside.

Once outside he turned to the older man."Dr. Cohen, is there something wrong?" He shoved his hands nervously in his pockets, hearing Burt's laughter from the room, Kurt's joining in later.

"We're a bit puzzled over your fiancé's blood work." Dr. Cohen began.

"Why?" Panic flooded Noah. "Is he sick, is that why his canal formed prematurely… does he have some kind of disease?"

The doctor shook his head, his face remaining serious. "We found high levels of Mifepristone and Misoprostol."

"Okay…what does that even mean?"

"Mifepristone and misoprostol are two chemicals found most commonly in early abortion medications-"

"_WHAT!_"

"They're mostly ineffective after the mother reaches nine weeks in female pregnancies. But when used in male pregnancies, they are known to induce labor and effectively cause the father to miscarry about 85 percent of the time no matter how far along they are."

Noah's knees went weak. _Abortion medication?_ His head was spinning. _How did these chemical even get into Kurt's system?_

Dr. Cohen studied him critically. "Sometimes, in pregnant men, hormones become imbalanced, causing the man to behave in a manner that is highly unlike the individuals usual temperament. Do you know if… prior to that night, was Kurt exhibiting strange behavior? Maybe depression or restlessness, dissatisfaction with his condition?"

"Are you _implying _that Kurt would take these medication, in an attempt to abort our child?" Noah was furious that the doctor could even ask that. "Look in there." He shoved Cohen roughly around until he was facing the hospital room, looking into the room. Kurt was cradling the baby, after finally getting him dressed it seemed and posing him as Burt took pictures, kissing his little cheeks every opportunity he got. "Does that look like a man who would willingly try and kill his unborn child?"

"Sometimes appearances can be-"

"No." Noah cut him off, " Not a fucking chance. Kurt wouldn't do it."

Dr. Cohen sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses wearily. "Listen Mr. Puckerman, the amount of drugs present in his system, it's not possible that the dose was accidental. Was there anyone else present then , besides you and Mr. Hummel at your residence that day?"

Noah shook his head thinking. "No…No, I don't think so. Kurt said he watched TV all day. I was at work til four and then we left for Lamaze class. We got back, Kurt was tired and we went to bed."

"Didn't eat anything, drink anything?" He prodded.

"What the fuck is this, an interrogation Dr. Cohen? I told you NO." Noah clenched his fist trying to control his anger. He was still smarting from the doctors words. What the doctor was implying couldn't possibly be true, he knew that.

"Calm down Noah. I'm just trying to figure out if there was something that was possibly contaminated in your house. So we don't have a repeat visit to the emergency room. If Kurt ingests those drugs again, pregnant or not, they could kill him." Noah balked and the doctor gave him a grim nod. "I'm glad you realize how serious this is. Now, Noah, are you sure Kurt didn't ingest anything before going to sleep ?"

"Yea… I'm sure. We came home, he said he was feeling tired, took his prenatal vitamins and went to bed."

"Pre- natal vitamins?" The doctor perked up. " Do you still have them?"

"Yea, they're the ones you prescribed…"

"Bring them in today. I want to have them checked out."

"His pills? You think someone _poisoned _him?" Noah was incredulous. Who would want to see Kurt miscarry? The entire idea was preposterous.

"He has no enemies?

"Kurt?" Noah gave a humorless laugh. " He designs clothes for god sake, of course he has no enemies."

"And you?" Dr. Cohen stared at him pointedly.

"Give me a break." Noah scoffed, " I engineer electrical circuits! _Hardly_ activity that would make someone poison my fiancé!"

"Wasn't your company on the news? Been making a lot of headlines lately, haven't they? Especially you Puckerman."

"I built a fucking circuit, not a bomb!"

"A circuit that has made 20% of low skilled manual jobs in the energy industry unnecessary. People have lost their jobs Noah."

He was silent. He hadn't even though about that. _Was all of this because of him? Was he the cause?_ Some lunatic got laid off and latched onto Kurt and their baby to exact revenge? He shuddered.

Dr. Cohen looked at him grimly. "Don't touch the prescription bottle. Handle it with latex gloves and place it in a Ziploc bag. Bring it back here tonight."

The door opened and Kurt almost walked into them, flinching a step back when he saw their matching bleak expressions. He was dressed smartly in fitted black slacks, a crème off the shoulder Marc Jacobs sweater and vibrant red scarf. He looked like he was finally getting back to normal." What's going on?"

The doctor hesitated but then turned to Noah. " I'll let him explain to you. I have some patients to attend to." He smiled quickly at the infant, who was sleeping in his car seat peacefully. "Nik looks good though, you have a nice night." Then he took off down the hall briskly, leaving a bewildered Kurt staring after him.

Kurt's brows were raised. " Okay…what was that Noah? What exactly did he want you to explain to me?"

Noah swallowed miserably, looking at Kurt's expectant face. He didn't want to ruin Nicky's first day at home but he couldn't _not _tell Kurt something so important. They'd had trouble in the past because they weren't honest with one another.

His voice was dry when he did manage to speak. "Your blood work…they found abortion drugs…he thinks you may have been poisoned."

Kurt let out a small sound, blue eyes widening in fear.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Four hours later the lab called from the hospital. They had the results. Every single one of the pills in Kurt's prescription were highly concentrated combinatory doses of Mifepristone and misoprostol . Someone had broken into their home and switched the vitamins with the abortion drugs. Noah didn't know what to say and Burt just glared at the wall in silence.

Kurt had taken Nicky up to their bedroom shortly after hearing the news, closing the door behind them. He had made it more than clear that he wanted to be alone, wanted to be away from Noah.  
_  
__Shit!_ Noah cursed, stomping over to the jar of brandy on the bookshelf and filling a glass with the amber liquid. He relished the burn, downing the fiery liquor pensively. _What the fuck was he supposed to do now_? He had never imagined that his job would have put the people he loved in danger. He looked up at a knock on the study door, Burt was leaning against the frame, he looked dour.  
_  
__Great _Noah thought _this was exactly what he needed_ , a pissed off Burt Hummel ripping him a new one for putting his son in danger. He felt like such a failure.

"Listen Burt." He began tiredly. " I know what you're going to say…"

"I don't think you do." Burt gestured to the container and at Noah's nod, poured himself a drink. "Kurt's in full on panic mode. Talking bout taking the baby to Lima tomorrow and such."

Noah felt sick. _Kurt wanted to leave him, probably blamed him_. " I don't blame him." He took another drink, he wanted to get so drunk that all of this went away. "My stupid fucking job did this to him, almost cost us Nicky…you know I called Cruder, that's my boss, he said they'd been getting death threats for months, and he never even told me. Said it was standard in the labor industry. Lot's of radicals running around." Noah shook his head despondent. " _He didn't even give me a choice._"

Burt was silent for a moment, watching the light play off the brandy as he swished it in his glass. When he spoke. His voice was reassuring. " Noah, you can't beat yourself up for every lunatic out there and if you ask me, I don't think some labor party radical poisoned Kurt."

"How do you know? Dr. Cohen said the police think-"

"Only a detective would put two and two together to make five." Noah gave him a confused look. "Noah, _if_ one of those radicals had done this, they would have made sure you knew it. They're not the type to do something sneaky without leaving something behind to show you that they're the ones who fucked you over. Otherwise, what would be the point?" He elaborated. "They have an angle, something they want. This…whoever did this, had an angle all right, they wanted Nik and possibly Kurt out of the way. The only thing we got to figure out is who."

"I don't have any enemies Burt." Noah closed his eyes. " I have no idea who would do this."

Burt set his glass down, " We'll figure it out son, together ." With gentle but strong hands that left no room for argument, Burt pried the glass out of Noah's fingers, " In the meantime go see to your family. I don' t like the idea of you two splitting apart at a time like this and I know Kurt doesn't either, he's just scared."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt was sitting on the bed, staring with unseeing eyes at the television while Nik sucked from his bottle eagerly. Noah felt a prickle of fear when he spotted two duffle bags at the foot of their bed.

"What is this?" He asked gesturing towards the bags. "You planning on going somewhere?"

Kurt looked up and then away. "I want to go back to Lima."

"You're running awa-"

"Some one _broke _into our _home _and tried to kill me and our baby Noah!" Nik fussed in his arms, objecting to the volume of Kurt's voice. Kurt spoke more quietly. " You can't expect me to stay here, can't expect _us_ to stay here."

"This is _our home_, Kurt. We're a family." His voice shook slightly. "We're supposed to stay together."

Kurt rose from the bed, one hand cradling Nik and the other hand holding the bottle to the baby's mouth. He walked toward Noah, pleading. "I _know _that Noah, That's why I want you to come with us. I don't want to be away from you. And I don't want you here where you can get hurt. Those people, whoever they are-"

"Your dad doesn't think a labor radical did it." Noah broke in, studying Kurt's upturned face, taking in the stress evident there. He took a deep breath. "And neither do I."

"So my dad knows more than the New York City police department? And suddenly you do too?" Kurt burped the baby and then laid him down in his bassinet, pacifier securely in his mouth. "I'm not willing to risk that Noah. I'm not going to risk our son."

"Kurt listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me!" Kurt's eyes were suddenly flashing, his hands balled into fists, " You didn't feel the way I felt, Noah. _You didn't go through what I went through_! The _entire _time.. _I felt him_…I could feel him fighting inside of me…getting weaker…dying." He shuddered visibly then shook himself. "I can't go through that again._ Please_, I just can't."

"You're leaving me." It was a statement not a question.

"No, _no _Noah." Kurt threw his arms around Noah's waist, pulling him in tight, burying his face into the crook of Noah's neck. "I love you and I'm asking you to come with us. I need you." His hand moved into Noah's hair, cradling the older man closer. "_We _need you to be there for us."

"Just not here, right? Only in Lima." Noah said flatly.

"Babe _please_, just for a little while." Kurt pleaded. "_Please Noah_. We'll just stay for two weeks, give the police department _time _to do their job. And Mr. Cruder gives you personal days right? Take all your sick days, just please come with me. I can't…I can't stay here and I can't go without you."

Noah sighed, feeling the dampening of Kurt's tears against his chest. He brought his arms up slowly, holding Kurt gently and feeling the younger man breathe a sigh of relief he said. "Fine Kurt. Two weeks. That's it."

Kurt nodded, leaning up on tip toes to kiss him tenderly. He cupped the side of Noah's face, stroking his fingers over the strong jaw. "Thank you , thank you for putting_ us _first." He whispered.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

After Kurt had fallen asleep, Noah slipped out of the room quietly. Burt gave him a disapproving shake of his head when he shared the plan to join him in Lima but declined to comment and instead returned to the guest room. Noah used the telephone in the kitchen to call his neighbor Mrs. Philips, not wanting to wake Nik up by using the one in the hall. If they were going to be in Lima for two weeks he would need someone to collect his mail and as much as he dreaded asking the crusty old woman, he had no choice. There was no time to ask anyone else.

Noah winced , it was past ten, he hoped the old lady wasn't asleep. Sure enough the phone was answered.

"Noah Puckerman? Is that you?" She sounded wide awake, Noah was taken aback. "The phone's telling me it's you but I don't trust it."

"It is me Mrs. Philips." He winced remembering his manners, "How are you?" He offered.

"It's ten o'clock Noah! It's impolite to call a _lady _after eight o'clock!" She sounded miffed.

"I'm sorry but this was an emergency-"

"Well, since I've got you on the telephone now , I guess it's as good a time as any to discuss your trash cans! They've been on the curb for the past week! It's unsightly! This isn't the slums, mind you, trash shouldn't be left out on the curb."

Noah groaned inwardly. "My fiancé just had a baby. So I've been at the hospital with him but I'll be sure to remove the trash cans first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tonight' She prompted.

"Excuse me?"

"You will move them tonight."  
_  
__Damn this old bitch._ "I will remove them tonight." He acquiesced . Noah gritted his teeth and hurriedly continued. "The reason I called was to ask you if you would please collect my mail over the next two weeks. I'm going to be out of town so if you'd be able to do that I'd be very grateful."

He heard a _hmpph_ from the other end of the line, " Why don't you get that friend of yours to do it! I'm a woman of certain years, I can't be walking all over the place."  
_  
__They were literally twenty steps apart! This fucking old bit_-wait. "What friend of mine?"

"That man you always have over. Is he a _homosexual_ as well?" Her voice turned suspicious and interested. " How many men _do_ you have?"

"Just my fiancé Mrs. Philips…are you talking about Lucas, blond guy?"

"No. I'm talkin' about that butt call off yours…" She pause then, corrected herself. " No it's a _booty_ call isn't it? That man whose always sneaking into your house at all hours. It makes me sick, really! You know I ran into that sweet fiancé of yours at the grocery. Gorgeous boy, kind as can be, does _he_ know about this butt call of yours?"

Noah's blood ran cold. _A guy sneaking into his house_. Bile rose into his mouth, " _Mrs. Philips_!" his voice was cold and the elderly woman shut up, seemingly sensing the gravity of the situation. "I'm going to need you to describe this man to me. And be very specific."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Wh-wh-what do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"So you believe the male that your neighbor described, is this man, Milo Ventimiglia?" Detective Morgan asked again, his partner scribbling notes unto a yellow pad. Detective Reid was the exact opposite of his partner Morgan. While Morgan was tan, muscular and savvy, he was pale, wiry and geeky. Puck didn't really know what to make of the pair but he had been assured that they were the best on the police force.

Puck nodded, "He fit the description exactly and when I showed Mrs. Philips a photograph of him, she identified him as the man she had witnessed, on several occasions, breaking into my home."

"How exactly do you know this guy?" Morgan wanted to know.

Kurt's grip tightened on his hand but the younger man remained quiet so Noah answered, " He was a friend of my fiancé. They don't speak, haven't had any contact for about four months-"

"I haven't had any contact with him for two and a half months." Kurt interrupted quietly, his voice monotone as he stared straight ahead, avoiding Noah's surprised gaze. " I ran into him at the mall."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Noah demanded. He was taken by complete surprise.

Morgan raised a brow in interest, " And during that meeting, did he exhibit any irrational behavior? Say anything that felt a bit off… didn't sit right?"

"It _wasn't_ a meeting, not like I planned it or anything , I just went to the mall and he was there."

"Why so defensive?" Morgan smirked. Reid shot him a look and the darker man wiped the smug expression off his face.

"I'm telling the truth!" Kurt insisted.

"Right. Sure." Reid agreed, seemingly trying to placate Kurt, " But at any time did Mr. Ventimiglia threaten you or your fiancé?"

Kurt shook his head, then paused, hesitating, " I…it was nothing specific but he was acting strange. He said some weird things, like how he wanted to be a father to my baby." Noah removed his hand from under Kurt's, ignoring his flinch, " He also told me that he wouldn't let me go through my pregnancy alone,…just weird things to say. He seemed pretty sure that I would be alone, that Noah and I-" He stopped to explain, "At that time , my fiancé and I were split up, but Milo was positive that we wouldn't get back together. But I did warn him to stay away from me, from all of us."

Reid seemed satisfied with that response but before he could wrap things up Morgan cut in, " Is there anything else you're not telling us? No matter how insubstantial or ridiculous it may seem to you, every little bit helps the case."

"_Yea Kurt_? Anything else you neglected to mention to the detectives?" His tone was hard, " To me?"

Kurt looked down, his hands plucking nervously at the hem of his cashmere sweater, " I felt like…and this may be just in my head…but for awhile I felt like Milo was watching me…almost as if he…" He broke off but at Reid's encouragement forced himself to continue, " I felt like he was here, like he was following me. A couple of times I even thought I saw him."

"_Saw him_?_ Son of a bitch Kurt_, why the hell wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Because I thought it was all in my head!" Kurt cried.

"All in your head? A_ll in your head_? I completely see how you could've been so sure." Noah's voice dripped with sarcasm, "It's perfectly logical that your mind just decided to suddenly fixate on him, tell you that Milo is stalking you."

"Milo is still in Lima! Okay?" Kurt trembled, " I felt stupid saying it out loud, I thought I was imagining it."

"You've been very helpful Mr. Hummel." Reid closed his note pad and stood up, Morgan followed suit, "Mr. Puckerman, we'll get back to you as soon as we bring this guy in."

"You have enough to actually arrest him?"

"Well no," Morgan said, "But we can call him in for questioning. Mrs. Philips testimony was crucial."

"And we'll run a background check on him." Reid supplied, " You'd be surprised how little you really know someone once you've reviewed their history." Kurt shivered at those words.

Noah followed the men to the door, watching them drive away until the tail lights on the squad car faded in the darkness. He felt so tired. And angry. If Milo was really behind all of this he would tear that bastard from limb to limb; kill him with his bare hands.

Puck felt Kurt come up behind him before the smaller man even spoke. " Noah? Don't be mad…"

He didn't move, he could feel Kurt's hand against his sleeve, feel the heat seeping through the fabric to his skin below. He shook it off.

Turning to face Kurt he said, " It's not about being mad Kurt. It's about _talking _to each other. Isn't that what we agreed to do? And I feel like…when it was important, you didn't talk to me."

"It was _Milo_!" Kurt pointed out, " I'd just gotten you back! I didn't want to bring him up. Anger you…make you leave again." The baby monitor sounded from the living room, Nicky's angry cries filtering through the silence. " Noah…?" Kurt prompted, a pleading note in his voice.

"Just go get the baby Kurt." Noah needed some space, some time. He was too angry right now, at himself more than he was at Kurt. If he stayed in the house one more second he would end up saying things he didn't mean. grabbing his coat, he shrugged it on, " I'm going out."

Kurt looked at him, hurt shining in his eyes, showing no signs of moving even as Nicky cried harder. " Noah, I'm sorry-"

"I _know _you are Kurt and I'm not angry." He sucked in a breath, trying to calm the maelstrom of emotions rising inside of him. "I just…I just need some space okay." He gave a quick kiss goodbye and stepped out into the darkness.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt locked the door behind Noah's retreating back, feeling numb. _Noah had left_, needed space he said. _Space away from them_. Nicky's cries were getting louder, his baby boy sounded frustrated, probably perturbed that his Papa had not immediately come running as he usually did. _Where was Burt_?

"Dad! Get Nicky for me please! I'll be right up, just got to get him a bottle." Kurt called. Burt had chosen to remain upstairs with his grandson while the police had spoken with Noah and him. Though the older man had remained silent throughout the ordeal, Kurt knew by the tick in his jaw that he was worried.

Calming himself, Kurt started up the stairs toward the nursery, stopping in the kitchen to quickly prepare a bottle of formula. He glance at the time now, the infant was probably just hungry, Kurt thought. He had lost track of time once the detectives had arrived late that afternoon. It seemed like he'd been living in a nightmare for the past couple of days. When Noah had canceled their flights last night and then subsequently told Kurt about what their neighbor had seen, Kurt had felt ill. He just wanted it all to be over, for Milo to leave them all alone. It didn't make sense.

Nearing the nursery, Kurt could hear Nicky's whimpering cries, " Papa's coming Nicky, I'm right here…" His voice caught in his throat as he pushed the door opened. There, sitting calmly in the oak rocking chair, a red faced Nicky screaming in his arms, was Milo. He was holding a gun.

Milo smiled, "Hello Kurt. You look absolutely breath taking."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Heart pounding, Kurt never took his eyes off the baby, " Milo, please…"

"Please what?" Milo sounded annoyed, he looked down at the screaming infant, " You know, this brat…all he does is bitch and cry! Reminds me of his father." The hand holding the gun moved, bringing the firearm in closer proximity to Nicky's face, "Bitch and moan. Bitch and Moan. Someone should really teach him some manners."

When Kurt heard the audible click of the safety being disengaged, his knees gave out. Falling to the carpet floor he begged, "Milo _please_….he's just hungry…let me feed him and he'll be quiet , I swear…please, just…g-give him to me…please."

"And you!" Milo looked at him, disgust evident in his pinched features, "You'd do anything for this little shit, wouldn't you! It makes me sick how you've soiled yourself with that trash Puckerman. How you're begging for his creature's life."

Kurt's eyes were frantic, watching his baby squirm, his little arms so fragile and Milo was so much stronger. He could snap Nicky's neck in two without breaking a sweat.

Milo sighed, " You know Kurt. When I came in here, by the way Noah should _really _have that oak in the back cut down , I mean any lunatic could use it to climb to the second floor and break in!" Milo ran the nozzle of the gun over Nicky's downy gold hair. " I was just going to smother him." Kurt bit off a choked cry, " It would be so simple really, so many infants die of crib death, thousands a year. You would have never known. Then Noah would leave you, of course, and I would be the compassionate shoulder you could cry on. Depend on. But imagine my surprise when I saw police cars out front. Heard the awful things that you guys were saying about me!"

"I never meant-"

"Shut up!" Milo slammed the gun down against the rocker, " Don't fucking lie to me! You were blaming me, _blaming _me for _horrible_ things! You just stood there while Noah told them he thought I was the one who poisoned you!"

Kurt bit his lip, lips trembling. "If this was all a mistake then, I'm so, _so sorry_ Milo.."

"Mistake?" Milo grinned, his thin mouth lifting into a grimace of a leer, " Nope, no mistake I did it."

"What?"

" I. did. It. Kurt." Milo admitted, not seeming to care, " You see, I knew that without this little brat." He shook Nicky roughly, the infant let out a pained wail and this time Kurt did reach for him, desperate to take away his baby's hurt, scrambling on his knees until he reached Milo. He was stopped by the cold nozzle against his temple and looked up, to see Milo staring down at him laughing. "Noah would never want you if you hadn't birthed this thing! From the beginning it was about this bastard! He was so ready to leave you, throw you away like trash, until he found out that you were pregnant!"

Kurt stood still. Letting the words beat down on him.

Milo softened, one hand dropping to Kurt's face, "I know, I _know _it hurts to hear but it's the truth Kurt." He jerked Kurt's chin up roughly, " And its time you see that! Stop living in a fantasy! This isn't fucking Disney, you don't get a happy ending with the fucking prick who threw you into dumpsters all throughout high school. This is the real world, and in the real world the jock marries the cheerleader and _you _fuck _me_." He thumped the gun harshly against Kurt's head, pressing the barrel into the reddening mark his hit left behind, "You're so fucking delusional! God…it makes me so fucking sick."

Suddenly he threw the baby down into Kurt's arms. Kurt grabbed his precious bundle to his chest and scooted back against the wall, rocking Nicky automatically trying to quiet him down. Milo watched, his eyes wet with tears, " You make a beautiful mother Kurt. You really do."

With shaking hands Kurt uncapped the bottle, urging the nipple between the little bowed lips, praying that Nicky would just eat, breathing in a sigh of relief when the baby's cries cut short and the infant settled down to feed. He pressed further into the wall, terrified as he watched Milo crouch down in front of them. His hand reaching to cup the baby's skull. Nicky opened his blue eyes at the touch.

"He can live Kurt. Don't worry." Milo promised, "You know why…huh?" Milo stared at the baby, " Because he has your eyes." The hand left the baby's head to stroke down Kurt's white neck, finger's grazing below the neckline, " That's why I couldn't smother him, _strangle_ him… because he has your eyes." Keeping the gun pressed against the baby's chest, Milo leaned forward, his slick mouth pressing against Kurt's chin, down his neck, leaving a slimy trail. "But mostly because of this…" Milo licked his lips and Kurt struggled not to vomit in disgust. " Because I know that you will do anything, _anything _to keep this thing safe." As if seeking to prove his point the took one of Kurt's lax hands and brought it to his erect crotch. When Kurt made no move to protest, fingers tensing but eyes still trained on Nicky, Milo made a pleased sound. " We're going to have a good life you and I." Milo announced.

Something occurred to him, "W-where's my Dad?"

"He doesn't fit into the life I have planned for us." Milo whispered sadly, "He just wouldn't accept me as Nikolas's Daddy. So I made him go away."

"What!"

Milo shrugged, "He took a trip out the window. When he came in because the brat wouldn't shut the fuck up, I hit him over the head. Then threw him out the window."

"M-my d-dad…." Kurt was shaking, tears pooling in his eyes.

Yes," Milo nodded emphatically, " I _threw _him out the window._Heard _his neck snap. Your dad is dead."

Kurt whimpered, hugging Nicky close. He was so scared and his dad…he sobbed silently, moving away from Milo's stroking hands, "No…" he moaned protesting the grief. His dad couldn't be dead. He had just saw him that morning. He'd made coffee. He had blown raspberries on Nicky's tummy two hours ago. This couldn't be happening. It was all a bad dream. _Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream_…

"This _is_ happening. This _is_ real." Milo sneered, suddenly angry and Kurt had no idea why, " Your Dad is dead! This is real, it is happening." He gestured to the now sleeping infant and motioned to the door, nudging Kurt in the back with the gun when he hesitated outside the nursery door.

"Pack up all your shit. And be fast, we're going to be long gone by the time wonder boy gets here." Milo grinned, " Then it will be just you and me…and the brat, one happy family." Kurt jumped when he felt a hand squeeze his ass hard, painfully, " But remember, _as soon_ as you stop being nice to me, I'll blow his sweet little fucking head off."

Kurt laid Nikolas on the bed, his heart a dull throb in his chest as he mechanically began to stuff clothes into a duffle bag.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Hey Reid, you've got to see this!" Morgan yelled. _This guy was one sick fuck._

Spencer Reid came into the room, hands on his hips, " I swear to god Derek, if you're just trying to get a quick fuck…"

Morgan shook his head, " Come look at this." He handed half of the pile of papers to the other detective.

Spencer flipped through, his eyes growing wider and wider as he read on. "This guy has a psychological rap sheet longer than David Berkowitz. Stalking…agitated assault…convicted on one count of sexual, several hot warrants…How did we miss this fucker?"

Morgan was already strapping his guns in, " I have no idea but this guy's not your ordinary whack job, he's a professional so chances are-"

"He knows we're on to him." Reid finished grimly, sliding his gun into its holster. " Let's got bag this sick son of a bitch."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck got as far as the stop sign at the end of their street before he realized how fucking stupid he was being. He was doing _exactly _what Kurt had been afraid of, he was the one who was running away now, at a time when Kurt needed him. He couldn't imagine what the other man was going through, having found out that a friend, one of his ex friends but friend none the less, had tried to kill their child, and Noah had done his usual routine. Blown up and left.

Well not anymore, he decided, u-turning and parking the car at the curb. He strode determinedly up the driveway but then stopped, sure he heard something. _There it was again_.

He stilled, on his guard, " Is someone there?" He squinted into the darkness. A faint moan. Then someone calling his name weakly. _It sounded like Burt._ Moving around the side of the house carefully, Puck called out again, " Burt, is that you?

"N-noah.."

Puck ran to the form huddled behind an azalea bush, " Burt? W_hat the fuck happened to you_?" The older man was bleeding from his head, his nose a bloodied mess. When Puck tried to help him sit up he let out a hoarse cry of pain. Puck sucked in a breath, he could see the white of bone poking out at Burt's knee, " Shit, Burt what's going on? How'd this-"

"Milo…in house…gun"

Puck felt a stab of fear run through him, then a rush of anger and adrenaline. This fucking piece of shit had the nerve to break into his house, hurt the people he loved. He stood to his feet, gun or not, by the time he finished with Milo, he'd be begging for mercy.

Fist clenching, Puck rose to his feet, " I'll get you some help Burt don't worry."

Burt grabbed his ankle as he moved to go, " Use…tree, that's how the bastard got in." He spat blood out, coughing, " Go in… back…be careful.

Puck nodded and sprinted to the back of the house. He could see the light on in Nikolas's room, saw the silhouette of two people leaving. He couldn't imagine what Kurt was thinking right now, what he was going through. The younger man thought Puck had left, probably thought he wouldn't be back in time to stop Milo. The only reassurance Noah had was that Milo was thinking the same which meant he had the element of surprise on his side. Jumping up onto the trunk, strong thighs gripping and muscles flexing, Noah began to climb the tree, he was going to rip Milo to pieces, make him beg for his life and then slowly strangle the breath out him.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Hurry the fuck up." Milo screamed, he was getting impatient. Kurt had been packing for the past 5 minutes and he didn't have time to waste. Grabbing the smaller man to his feet viciously, he came to a decision, " Leave the rest. We're going_ now_."

Kurt took a reflexive step back but stopped when Nicky fussed on the bed, limbs jerking before he settled back down into sleep. Milo smiled eerily, waving his gun at the baby, " We could just end it all here Kurt? Why don't I just shoot-" He never got the next words out of his mouth.

Suddenly Noah was there, his fist connecting with Milo's jaw with enough force to shatter the bone. The sickening crunch was the sweetest sound Puck had ever heard. Taken by surprised Milo's grasp loosened and the gun went flying, landing near Kurt's feet. He immediately snatched it up, holding it with shaking hands.

"You sick little fuck!" Noah was saying, his fists moving in a blur of motion, connecting with Milo's face, chest and side as they grappled, rolling across the floor in a struggle for dominance. Puck was the obvious victor, he pined Milo to the floor with his weight, slamming his fist into Milo's bloody mouth, teeth flying. His own knuckles were split and raw but Puck didn't notice. All he wanted was to kill Milo, _who pointed a fucking gun as his sleeping son_. The dull sounds of flesh striking flesh filled the room.

"Noah! Noah!" Kurt's cries pierced through his murderous haze and he saw the slighter man shaking, gun still held in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Puck demanded gruffly, eyes visually checking Kurt for marks. Finding no wounds, at least no physical ones.

Kurt nodded, eyes luminous, " I..I called the police. You have to stop ….you're killing him."

Noah looked down. He could hardly recognize Milo anymore. His face was a misshapen mess, bloody and swelling profusely near the cheekbone where Puck had probably shattered the bone. Puck got to his feet at Kurt's insistence, but he didn't feel satisfied. He felt angry.

Milo suddenly laughed, sending a spray of blood and teeth fragments across the carpet, "He would've let me fuck him, you know!" he sing songed, Kurt flinched knuckles white from his tight grip on the gun " he would've let me-"

That was all it took for Puck to lose control once more. "_Shut the fuck up_!" A sharp crack filled the room as Puck's booted foot connected with Milo's side, breaking the ribs, " I will end you!" Another kick, this one delivered to his stomach, " One more word and I will fucking kill you, you low life piece of shit!"

Milo stared up at Kurt's white face, laughing "Why couldn't you just love me?" His mouth was a gaping red hole, most of his teeth missing, " Love me, _love _me-"

"Police! Freeze!" Morgan called, his gun trained on the figures in the room, "Puckerman, step away from Ventimiglia." Noah hesitated, he wasn't done yet. This bastard had tried to take everything from him. "I said, STEP AWAY!" Morgan barked again, "Now."

Noah obliged moving from Milo's prone figure slowly, unable to resist he stepped on the man's ankle just so -snap, and a howl of pain. Noah smirked, he'd broken the bastard's ankle.

Morgan rolled his eyes, " I'm just going to look the other way on that Puckerman, mark that down to wounds sustained in struggle." He smiled, his dark eyes kind.

Noah smiled back at the detective then turned to find Kurt huddled on their bed, Nicky back in his arms. He was shaking and Noah moved closer to him, wrapping him in his arms, " It's alright. I'm here." He hugged the younger man closer, whispering into his soft hair, "Everything's fine now."

"You came back…" Kurt sounded disbelieving and Noah's heart ached for him.

"Of course I did. I realized almost immediately that I was being an idiot."

"M-my Dad.." Kurt couldn't continue

"Burt? He's okay. He's tough." Noah assured him, " He's the one who told me how to get in, where to find you."

"But Milo said he was…" He shuddered, "Dead."

Noah shook his head but before he could answer Reid called out to them, Morgan already leading Milo out of the room in cuffs. Well, with Milo's broken ankle, Morgan was more dragging him out than anything else, blatantly ignoring his cries of agony.

"Your dad's being sent to St. Joseph's. Ambulance is waiting if you want to ride," Reid said, "Might want to get yourself check out too."

Kurt shifted closer to Noah, breathing in his clean scent, his baby was sleeping peacefully in his arms, his dad was okay and Milo would be going away for a very, very long time Reid assured him. He'd ride along with his father but he knew he was fine, he was better than fine. This nightmare was finally over.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Words Get In The Way**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt's insecurities lead to disastrous consequences.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ community .livejournal .com/puckurt/449823 .html)  
**Warning:** Futurfic, MPREG, This is crazy AU. Like honestly, the only things that remain the same are that Kurt was a gleek.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"I can feel his eyes on us." Kurt murmured but made no move to pull away from Puck. The soft music continued playing and he swayed closer to Puck's muscled body, his softer frame fitting perfectly against the harder one. Puck's body heat seeped past his clothes, making him feel warm and pliant.

"Do you want to stop?" Puck's voice was a warm breath of air against his neck and Kurt shivered, simultaneously shaking his head and pressing closer. Puck let out a husky laugh, "You know if I was your husband, I would never let you out of my sight."

Kurt arched a brow, leaning back so his eyes could look up into playful, grey ones, "Oh really? Why is that?" His hands stroked down Puck's broad back, coming to a stop above his waistband, his fingers dipping below briefly, teasingly, "Can't I be trusted?"

Puck growled, "You little tease!" Swooping down to bite Kurt's ear playfully as he dipped him on the dance floor. The crowd clapped enthusiastically at the display and Kurt came back up laughing, giddy with happiness.

It had been over a year since the police had apprehended Milo and that year was one of the happiest times Kurt could ever remember having in his entire life. His father had made a full recovery, his knee healing with no permanent injury and while he was recuperating he had stayed for months at Kurt and Puck's new home. Kurt had been able to watch Nicky take his first steps with Puck and his father right there. Burt was also there when Nicky said his first word, _Papa_, but it was a hollow victory as Nicky consistently called him Baba, which never failed to have Burt and Noah doubling over with laughter and braying like sheep . But still, It had been magical. And now, today, he had _finally _married the man he'd loved since he was fifteen. There were no words to describe the feeling he got when Noah had slipped _his _ring on his finger, no sentiments that could embody the emotions that made themselves known through tears when he had placed the titanium band on Noah's outstretched hand while his family and friends looked on.

"You're crying again." Puck interrupted his thoughts, thumb brushing away his tears tenderly, "If I had known marrying me would have made you this unhappy, I'd never had asked." He joked

"Shut up!" Kurt slapped him on the arm, sniffing, "They're _happy _tears."

"I know." Puck confessed against Kurt's mouth, placing a gentle peck on his lips, "Believe me I do."

"Love it when you say I do" Kurt snuggled against Puck once more. He never wanted their first dance to end. Wanted to be suspended in this moment forever where happiness was all he knew.

"Love saying '_I do_' to you." Puck grinned, "_I do, I do, I do_"

Kurt laughed, he felt like he would float away, he was so lightheaded. This was pure joy.

"Still watching us, ten o'clock." Puck whispered. Sure enough, when Kurt glanced up, Nicky was watching his parents, scowling. "Think he's jealous that daddy gets to sex up Papa on the dance floor?"

Kurt smiled at Nicky but he pouted even further. He looked so precious in his little tuxedo, his hair parted and slicked back, a miniature Noah in the flesh. The resemblance was remarkable. Puck's sister, who had been able to fly in for the wedding was trying to cheer him up but after Nicky kicked her-_oh my god his baby boy was a domestic abuser_- twice in the shins, she backed away.

"Why is our son always _kicking_ people?" Kurt mourned aloud. It was only a matter of time before Mercedes let him have his way and Nicky would make a beeline for them.

"Hey, he doesn't get that from me." Puck quickly defended, "That's a prissy move if I ever saw one, probably picked it up from a Beyonce video you forced him to watch."

Kurt beamed, "You're just angry because he likes to dance and is only mildly interested in football."

"Keep telling yourself that Mr. Puckerman," and if Kurt didn't just melt at himself being referred by that title, "He only watches those videos because he's checking out her ass." He slid one of his big palms down to cup Kurt's behind through his suit. "Puckermans are notorious ass men,"

"_Noah_!" Kurt yelped and swatted his hand away amongst the jeers of the crowd, his cheeks heating up. Several guests were laughing and staring at them indulgently. Burt's face had turned stern but to his credit he hadn't colored to his usual shades of angry red. " Way to ruin a perfect moment asshole."

The strains of music faded into the applause of the people, "Perfect moment?" Noah said into his ear.

Kurt nodded, then blushed shyly, " You're the first person to ever call me Mr. Puckerman."

Puck grinned and kissed him, "You are _such a girl_ Hummel."

Kurt didn't have time to answer, he was too busy watching Nicky toddle determinedly across the floor. He was still unsteady on his little legs and Kurt prayed he wouldn't fall down. Their son had an enormous awareness of crowds and would be embarrassed, that would in turn translate to grumpy Nicky all night.

Puck knelt down, grabbing his son into a hug. "Sorry Kurt, but I believe the next dance is ours."

"Mine dada!" Nicky added, staring at him warily, almost as if he thought Kurt wouldn't get the point.

Kurt rolled his eyes and obliged, walking off the floor, as numerous couples filtered on, the DJ spinning a livelier number. Dancing underneath the twinkling ballroom lights, amidst hundreds of fragrant red roses; his wedding day had been perfect Kurt mused.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face his dad. Burt had lost a substantial amount of weight while he recovered and even though the circumstances were horrible, Kurt had to admit his dad looked handsome.

Burt followed his eyes to where they rested on Nicky pulling at Puck's hair while they mock danced, Puck more turning and dipping for Nicky's amusement than anything else. " That's one handsome family you got there son."

"I know , Dad." Kurt reached to put an arm around his father's waits, his head coming to rest under his father's shoulder, "I'm so lucky to have them."

"_They're_ lucky to have _you_." Burt responded, " Nicky's and Noah…they've got the best. I hope they realize that."

"Well," Kurt said amused, "Nicky just exiled me off the dance floor so I'm not too sure he's so quick on the uptake."

"You know, " Burt's voice was serious, " When I saw you walking down the aisle, you reminded me of your mother. The same look, the same peace she had…was all over your face. Made me realize something… your mother must've been sure about me."

Kurt was surprised, "_Of course_! mom loved you, Dad!"

"I know, I _know _that now but ," He sighed, smoothing the lapels of his suit, "When someone dies so young, that leaves you with a lot of time to wonder…it's just nice to be sure, is all."

Kurt turned in his dad's arms, hugging him tight, "I was always sure Dad." Burt hugged his son tighter and Kurt felt like the air was being wringed out of him and was that,_ tears_?, he stepped back, "Dad! You're crying!" He pulled out his silk handkerchief, dabbing at the older man's eyes.

"Nonsense." Burt shooed him away, " and even if I was, everyone cries at weddings." Burt punched him lightly in the shoulder, which okay _god still hurt,_ " Now, I've got to make some moves. This hot redhead keeps giving me the eye."

"Hot redhead? The eye?" Kurt looked around, sure enough an attractive red headed woman was watching Burt non too discreetly at the bar. Kurt was astonished.

"See ya Kurt." Burt tossed back at him, making his way over to the woman who was now trying to act busy, knowing she had been caught staring.

Kurt gazed at his retreating back,an element of sadness mixing with his joy. It was bittersweet. " Bye Dad…" He said softly, more to himself.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt smiled, maybe his life _was _a Disney movie, he'd gotten his prince , well _princes_, he was reminded of Nicky when the little boy squealed as his Daddy spun him around the dance floor. Kurt cheered and Puck looked up toward him, eyes warm and sparkling with laughter, mouthed _I love you_ and Kurt felt the same shot of pure joy that he had felt the first time he had heard those words. What had Noah once said, _being with you is like relieving every perfect moment of my life at the same time, every time_. Yea, that was it. His prince may not be genteel and always open the door, for him, he may still get into the occasional bar fight and think that V_ersace was that gay guy who wore all those colors in Italy_…but…he had a way with words.  
He was perfect.  
Puck motioned for him to join them back on the dance floor, and Kurt nodded his eyes wet with tears. When he reached them Nicky immediately gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek while Puck roared with laughter. Kurt Hummel, no Kurt _Puckerman_, had gotten his happy ending and when Puck kissed him, despite Nicky's protests, he knew they truly were going to live happily ever after.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Milo's Epilogue- Mentions NON CON. STOP IF THAT OFFENDS YOU

Across town, in an eight by eight cell block Milo Ventimiglia was cowering in fear. Light's out had been called and he knew _they _were coming.  
The sisters. Three big, tall and mean inmates who had cornered Milo on his first day and told him his hair was pretty.  
Milo heard the grating noise of metal on cement as his cell was unlocked.  
"Hey Ventimiglia!" That was the warden, Milo felt a shot of relief that plummeted with the next words, "You've got visitors. Family, they say they're your _sisters_." The warden laughed, moving out of the way as the men lumbered into the cell.  
Warden Finn Hudson whistled as he strolled down the corridor, he may not have kept in touch with his old buddy Noah Puckerman anymore, but he still lived by a code. You fuck with one of his boys, well you get fucked. Literally.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

I want to say Thank You to everyone who reviewed, read, put it on favorites… Thank you very much! It is something that made me happy. Thank you all!


End file.
